


Ever And Always

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 115，原著向竹马和竹马的故事，一个漫长的暗恋故事。
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

小男孩总能在春天的花园里发现秘密。比如说这棵快要长到天上去的橡树，它的枝杈密集得就像一顶巨大的华盖，足以藏起一个七岁男孩的身体，掩护他越过少女们捉迷藏的草坪，在树叶层层叠叠的的影子里爬到温室的玻璃屋顶。从那里，绕过灰色的长着蝙蝠翅膀的石像鬼，沿着屋檐上雨水流过的石槽，只需要再走一小段路，就可以顺着烟囱滑到窗台，浓密的常春藤帘子足以遮挡他的身体，谁也不会看见他从栏杆钻进厨房。

所有的大人都禁止小孩们把厨房当作游乐场，但让勒努今次并不是因为贪玩而进行冒险游戏。他听说狄兰达尔家的厨房里存放着来自全世界的香料，说不定在这里能找到母亲喜欢的那种味道。

无论如何都要试一试。

让勒努下定了决心。树枝在他的面前分岔，通往屋顶的那条上缀着不知道什么鸟的巢，里面安放着几枚尚未孵化的蛋，颜色蓝得好似干净无云的天空。五枚，男孩数了数，就像一只手的指头那么多。他最终选择了另一条路线，先伸手够到旁边的树枝，再往上面多攀爬几层，然后像只松鼠那样灵活地跃下来，鸟巢在他的身后随着树枝摇晃，屋顶的灰色瓦片近在咫尺。

一只肥胖臃肿的猫躺在阁楼的天窗边晒太阳，懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，又打着呵欠闭上，也许是把蹑手蹑脚的小男孩当做了同类。让勒努从它身边经过，步子轻而无声。昨夜刚下过雨，水槽里有几片纺锤形的落叶，两端尖尖地翘起来，好像小船那样漂浮着打圈。

屋后漏着阳光的空地上，几位仆人正在照料花圃里的马蹄莲与铃兰，让勒努趁他们背过身去时悄悄滑下，躲在常春藤瀑布般的绿影后。贵族家的厨房永远都有人侯着，以备哪位夫人或小姐临时起意要用些点心，而狄兰达尔家的膳食走廊站着拿长矛的卫兵，也许就是为了防备像他这样的小孩溜进来。

幸运的是眼下刚过午后，空气里弥漫着浓浓的睡意，无所事事的小厮坐在摆放糕点与沙拉的取餐间，脸朝向通往走廊的门，靠在椅子上的脑袋耷拉着，随着肚子的起伏发出有些滑稽的鼾声，听起来就像在吹一个永远都装不满的气球。

让勒努敏捷地跳下窗台，落在一堆叠起来的空麻袋上，没有发出一点声音。他的心跳得很快，砰砰直响，仿佛他面前的房间不是厨房，而是沉睡巨龙守卫的藏宝迷宫。

他在飘着食物香气的厨房里游荡，隔壁的屋子飘来蛋糕与焦糖的香气，他却连一眼也没往那边看，小心翼翼地在散发着辛味的橱柜与水槽间探索，一点点地扩大寻找范围。

这屋子里的东西令人眼花缭乱，陈列酵母的架子设计得好像童话书里的惊奇柜，不同颜色的液体装在小巧的瓶子里，组成可食用的香氛风琴。存放蜂蜜的是根据原料花粉不同绘制着各异图案的玻璃罐，让勒努认出了紫云英、槐花、棉桃、乌桕、芝麻……其他的来不及看。装咖啡豆的纸包上依照产贴着标签，用来给茶叶分类的口袋也是，让勒努认不全上面的字，只能零碎地拼凑出信息：这些都不是他要找的。

角落里放置着一个乌木制的斗橱，从上到下都是抽屉，老远就能闻到奇异的香气从木头的花纹里飘出来。让勒努走过去，把抽屉一个一个地打开，仔细地分辨迷迭香与鼠尾草。正当他蹲下去，想要查看最下面的抽屉时，旁边的柜子门忽然打开，一个清脆的声音像弹珠一样跳出来。

“小偷！”

“不，我不是。”

让勒努本能地否认。站在他面前的是个比他矮半个头的男孩，粉金色的短发微微卷曲，像是某种开花的丝状植物，翠色的眼睛在裹夹着灰尘的暗淡光线中，闪烁得宛如两枚剔透的宝石。如果不是看到地面上印着清晰的影子，他会把这突然出现的男孩当做某种栖居在面粉或奶酪里的小精灵。

“我看到你拿里面的东西了！”男孩指着半开的抽屉，里面存放的是晒干的薰衣草，透过缝隙可以隐约看到紫色的米粒似的花苞。

“我没有。”让勒努摇头，把抽屉合上，站起来向男孩摊开手掌。

“那你为什么在这里乱翻？”男孩警惕地看着他。

“我在找东西。”让勒努尝试解释。

“找到狄兰达尔伯爵的家里来？”男孩不依不饶，亮晶晶的眼睛牢牢地盯着让勒努，像只初次发现猎物的年幼猞猁。

“我只是想知道这里有没有。”让勒努拍了拍袖子上的香草碎屑，这使他看起来更加可疑。

“如果有的话，你会拿走吗？”男孩毫不放松地问，紧绷的表情几乎可以说是审问。

让勒努答不出来，他还没有考虑那么多。

“所以说，你就是个小偷！”男孩声音响亮地得出结论，用他嫩红的小手指着让勒努，“我要把你抓起来。”

让勒努盯着男孩郑重其事的脸，这家伙看起来就像只刚会走路的奶猫，胳膊小腿都软乎乎的，纤细得好像芦柴棒，他才不会被这样的小孩抓起来。

但如果这孩子忽然大喊大叫，肯定会吵醒外面打盹的小厮，或许还会引来门口站岗的骑兵。他无法解释自己为什么会出现在这里，迷路不是万能的借口——他已经用过很多次了。

于是他摸了摸口袋，掏出一块橘子味的软糖，“这个给你，”他好声好气地对男孩说，“不要告诉别人好吗？”

“不，这是贿赂。”男孩坚决地摇头，把最后两个字说得重重地，像是在温习课堂上刚学会的单词，“贿赂，你懂吗？”他又重复了一遍，“要被关进监狱的。”

“可是，”让勒努看着男孩过分认真的脸，“我什么都没做。”他把两边的口袋翻出来，“你看，全是空的，什么都没有，除了这几块糖——你把它们都拿去吧。”

“一定是你藏起来了。”男孩不相信，怀疑地打量着让勒努宽松的衬衣，仿佛那块微微汗湿的白棉布和黑色裤子间藏着一个异次元口袋，“不行，我要检查一下。”

如果这孩子与他一般年纪，让勒努一定会提出决斗，就像故事里的骑士那样捍卫尊严。但这男孩显而易见地比他小，胜负毫无悬念，他可不想被人说以大欺小，只好原谅这小家伙的冒犯。

“好吧。”让勒努无奈地仰起脸，望着天花板上悬挂的香草，向两边伸直手臂，这姿势让他看起来像田地里的稻草人，窗外吹来的风鼓起他的衣摆，在背部形成船帆那样的弧形。

男孩把手伸进让勒努的衬衣，贴着因汗水蒸发而微凉的皮肤仔细地探索，他的胳膊太短，绕到后面的时候脸几乎贴上让勒努的胸膛。

让勒努不自在地抬高下巴，男孩身上散发着某种带甜味的清香，像是刚吃过一块涂着奶油的蜂蜜蛋糕，也有可能是罗兰梅奶昔，或者熔岩栗子蛋糕。从这个角度看过去，视野里那片浅浅的粉金色就像是脆弱单薄的野花，在春天到来的时候开得灿烂夺目，但冬天的第一场寒潮就会将它摧毁——他对这样的小孩实在凶不起来。

骑士应该谦让弱小。所有的书都这么说。让勒努暂时还没有资格成为骑士，但他坚信自己总有一天会像父亲那样受封。

“找到什么了吗？”未来的骑士忍不住问，男孩的手指刚滑过他的腰，弄得那里痒痒的，一定起了好多鸡皮疙瘩。

男孩抬起头来看了他一眼，满脸写着不服气，嘟着小嘴沉默了片刻后，忽然解开了让勒努的裤子，动作麻利得令他猝不及防。

家庭教师三番五次地强调，这里不能随便给人碰。

让勒努想抓住那只胡闹的手，却不幸晚了一步，只来得及捏住露在外面的胳膊肘。

男孩的手掌已经伸到里面，沿着让勒努的腿外侧拍了几下，没有发现任何可疑的东西。

“现在我可以走了吗？”让勒努把皮带重新穿进扣子里，他往旁边退了几步，离开男孩伸手能碰到的范围。他是个好脾气的孩子，但此时也有些不高兴了。

男孩不做声地盯着让勒努的靴子，像是在思考鞋帮里有没有藏一两根棒棒糖的可能性。

最后他放弃了，一脸的不甘心，“算你今天走运。”

窗外传来一阵连续的声响，是那只猫，它晒够了太阳，从屋顶上跳下来，正好落在花盆上，差点踩翻。睡梦中的小厮发出几声呓语，身体在椅子上蹭了蹭，脑袋歪朝另一边，没有醒来。

让勒努松了一口气，随时被发现的可能性催促他尽快离开这里。

“拿着吧。”他把糖扔给男孩，匆忙爬上窗。花园里的仆人已经离开了，他沿着石子铺成的灰白色弯道一路小跑，很快就回到了大橡树生长的庭院。

他的父亲坐在屋檐下，正跟几位先生说话，丝毫没注意到自己儿子方才消失了几刻钟。

让勒努故意从他们面前经过，好让他们以为自己一直在这附近，他听见了一些关于龙与异端者的只言片语，在父亲和他朋友们的聊天里，这些词汇总是反复出现，几乎占据了全部的话题。

直到重新坐在在橡树下松软的草地上，让勒努才反应过来，那个奇怪的小男孩是从存放桦木糖浆的柜子里出来的，头顶上还沾着糖霜。

——到底谁才是贼？


	2. Chapter 2

让勒努的心事重重一直持续到晚宴。狄兰达尔家在皇都的豪宅他从未有机会去，这座修建在郊外的庄园也并非经常对他敞开大门。伯爵只在春天或者某些特殊的节日才会宴请整个家族，这时所有的姻亲眷属与血缘旁支都会到场，让勒努的父亲作为效忠伯爵的骑士才有资格以宾客的身份带孩子走进铁栏杆上爬满蔷薇的灰白高墙。

面对着餐桌上琳琅满目的点心和切好的瓜果，让勒努只吃了半块羊角面包和一小只梨，他惦记着厨房里没来得及打开的那几个抽屉，也许里面就装着母亲想要的香料。

父亲担忧地看着他，一个在院子里奔跑了整个下午的男孩不该在晚餐时食欲恹恹。

“怎么了，让勒努？”他撩起垂挂在孩子脸侧的几束乱发，手掌搭在孩子微塌的肩膀上，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，父亲，”让勒努摇头，“我很好，只是……太累了。”

他的父亲还想说什么，但旁边有人向他打招呼，只好暂时放下孩子，礼貌地向那人行礼。

“晚上好，谢弗洛顿男爵。”

“晚上好，库尔西昂阁下。”对方回答。

在男爵的右手边，站着一个泪汪汪的小男孩，满脸委屈地咬着小巧晶润的嘴唇，努力地不让自己发出难听的抽噎，一双红肿的眼睛直直地盯着让勒努，仿佛将他当做了某件事的罪魁祸首。

是下午在厨房里见到的怪孩子。让勒努感到一丝紧张，两个男孩的视线在甜甜圈与奶盐酥上方交汇，空气里产生微妙的振动，就像两只蝴蝶在飞翔时不小心撞了翅膀。

“我想这是您的东西。”谢弗洛顿男爵的手里握着一个精致的刺绣贴片，代表狄兰达尔家族的深红底面上，金线编织的藤蔓在金钟下缠绕成大写的花体字“C”，一柄纯银的剑斜插在中央，手柄的尖端上镶嵌着打磨光亮的水钻，在宴会厅水晶灯的光芒下，闪耀得如同真正的宝石。

“这是我家的家徽。”让勒努的父亲回答。

“果然。”谢弗洛顿男爵将刺绣还给库尔西昂的家主，目光严厉地看了眼身边的男孩。“可以解释下吗，阿代尔斐尔？库尔西昂家的家徽为什么会别在你的衣服上？”

名叫阿代尔斐尔的男孩不说话，只一个劲地摇头，“我不知道。”他克制地啜泣了几声，“反正不是我偷的。”

另一位父亲从他儿子的表情上看出了什么，“让勒努，也许你知道这是怎么回事？”

肯定是那孩子过来搜身的时候。让勒努猜想。他的母亲有着一双令人称赞的巧手，她将孩子佩戴的家徽做成了粘扣而不是胸针，这样就不用担心活泼爱动的男孩在游戏时摔跤，被滑脱的骑马钉或者翘起来的别针弄伤稚嫩的皮肤。它本该粘得很紧的，但让勒努下午爬过树，滑过烟囱，还翻过窗子，粘扣也许不知道什么时候被刮开了，又刚巧在这孩子靠过来乱动的时候贴上他的衣服。

“我们下午在一起……玩，”让勒努撒了半个谎，然后是一整个，“在花园里。”剩下的就容易了，“也许就是捉迷藏的时候，它粘在阿代尔……”后半部分名字是什么？算了……“粘在我朋友身上了。”

“你在这里交到了新朋友吗？”他的父亲欣喜地看着儿子。

“嗯。”让勒努只好点头。

“原来是这样。”谢弗洛顿男爵抱歉地看着身边的小男孩，“真对不起，阿代尔，看来是我错怪你了。”然后他又对库尔西昂解释道，“我这淘气的小儿子，向来对漂亮的东西情有独钟，时不时地就从外面捡些亮晶晶的石子或是玻璃珠回来，我还以为……”

阿代尔斐尔用他噙着泪水的眼睛瞪了父亲一眼。男爵没有继续说下去。

“带你的新朋友到花园里去玩吧，让勒努，”库尔西昂骑士适时地圆场道，拍了拍孩子的脑袋，“水池里有漂亮的金鱼，后院养着鹿和垂耳兔，也许新鲜空气能让你变得有胃口。”

“去吧，阿代尔！”谢弗洛顿男爵也伸出手，却在触碰到漂亮的卷发前被孩子赌气地避开，尴尬地笑了笑，“今晚你可以在外面玩到午夜之前，但不能离开狄兰达尔家院墙的范围，也不能给妈妈知道。”

父亲温和地看过来，让勒努无奈地从桌子边站起，拉过男孩满是泪水的小手，“我们走吧。”

阿代尔斐尔站在原地不动，不放心地看了他一会儿，像是在确认让勒努是不是专门偷小孩的贼。片刻后，他才极不情愿地挪动步子，低着头跟在让勒努身后。

两个男孩穿过大人们言笑晏晏孩子们却觉得无聊透顶的大厅，将他们暂时还看不懂的曲意逢迎与虚伪应酬抛在渐渐听不见的管弦乐里，来到了夜色下静悄悄的花园。万籁俱寂的时分，含羞草都合上了叶子，晚香玉散发着馥郁的芬芳。

阿代尔斐尔走得很慢很慢，一路踢着地上的碎石子，像是跟那双看起来很新的皮鞋有什么深仇大恨。让勒努耐心地跟在他身边，握紧稚嫩柔软的的手腕，以防他踢到块大的把自己绊倒。

很长的一段时间里，他们谁也不说话，像是在进行谁先开口谁就输了的赌局。越来越深的夜色与无边的寂静里，只听得见风抚摸树叶与玫瑰花的轻叹，还有草丛里不知是鼹鼠还是刺猬制造的声响。

路过喷泉的时候，让勒努把小男孩拉到水池边，掏出手绢替他擦干净脸上的泪痕。这家伙哭得像只挨揍的花猫，不知道的还以为被他欺负了。

泉水从白色大理石雕的隼头落下，发出悦耳的叮咚。阿代尔斐尔将手伸进水里，享受了一会儿水流的按摩，终于沉不住气地问，“你也是狄兰达尔家的人吗？”

“我的父亲是效忠伯爵大人的骑士。”让勒努回答，将还在滴水的手绢拧干，晾在池边美人鱼光滑的手臂上。

阿代尔斐尔很快玩厌了单调旋转的水流，又在池边生长的青苔上寻到了新的乐趣，“白天的时候，你在厨房里找什么？”

让勒努看着男孩身上华丽考究的衣服，珍珠雕刻成贝壳的纽扣，能够令人想起他发色的合欢花暗纹，与眼睛颜色呼应的薄荷色领结，被泪水沾湿却依然能看出细致卷边的袖口，停留在膝盖上方两寸的裤腿，紧密贴合小腿的束袜带，在细腻敏感的孩童眼里，这些无一不体现出一双温厚慈爱的手的照料。

“我没有母亲了。”话音未落他就后悔了。

“什么？”男孩翠色的眼睛骤然睁大，随即在树影下坍缩成两枚看不清颜色的难以置信。

“冬天的事情，已经过去很久了。”

让勒努想换个话题。耳边却响起铁锹敲击冻土的声音，坚硬冰冷，一下又一下，仿佛有只长嘴怪鸟在啄食他幼小的心脏。

他的母亲是在冬天最冷的时候去世的，她已经病了快一年，第二个孩子的出生带给她喜悦，也夺去了她的健康。让勒努不明白，为什么整天待在家里的母亲看起来比在外征战的父亲还要伤痕累累。

那天夜里睡前她还亲吻了两个儿子，在壁炉熊熊燃烧的火光里听让勒努给摇篮里的弟弟讲故事。她的幼子远不到能听懂这些的年龄，但他会在哥哥温柔的声音里变得安静，于是让勒努主动而高兴地承担起哄宝宝睡觉的任务，每晚都乐此不疲。

“等春天来了，我们到山上去采花吧。”母亲微笑着替让勒努梳理比同龄人留得稍长的头发，俯下身来亲吻长子光洁饱满的额头，从这孩子分别继承自父母的异色眼睛里，她总是得以重温与爱人在河边牵着手漫步的少女时代。

“好的，母亲。”让勒努合上书本，欢欣地点头。自从弟弟出生，母亲就再也没带他去过郊外，大部分时候她都只能呆在屋子里，只有天气特别好的时候才会到院子里去晒太阳，腹部永远裹着她的厚羊毛披肩，仿佛是在担心夏天的风化作长矛，刺穿到她的身体里面。

如果早知道那是最后一次注视母亲慈爱的眼睛，他一定会整夜不睡地守在她的身边，握着秋天生日时父亲送给他的小剑，不让可恶的死神将母亲带走。

然而没有什么如果，次日叫醒让勒努的是弟弟的啼哭，摇篮里的婴儿不知道自己失去了什么，只因为饥饿而大声地求救。女仆不在，应该是出去打水了，让勒努把弟弟抱到母亲的床边，却发现她浑身冰凉，脸色苍白，总能喂饱弟弟的胸膛里已经没有了心跳。

库尔西昂骑士直到傍晚才从驻地匆匆赶来，让勒努已经在邻居的帮助下替母亲收拾好了遗容，他将弟弟交给住在隔壁的夫人，到山岗上去采来了冬青，上面缀着火红的果子，她的母亲就握着这样的花束下葬。

她被埋在河边的山丘顶上，这样等到春天凌汛来临的时候，她将是第一个欣赏蝴蝶和蜜蜂在报春花上跳舞的人。

让勒努本想随便说点什么敷衍过去，可不知不觉间，他把所有的事情都告诉了阿代尔斐尔，包括总是在午夜时分降临的隐秘梦境，山坡上龙骨般阴森苍白的十字架，穿黑衣的送葬人群在地平线的尽头变成乌鸦，夕阳融化成蜂蜜般粘稠的血色海洋，只有母亲的怀抱与安抚是如此的温暖与真实，就连她头发的气味都与记忆中的一样，以至于难以分清冰冷的现实与美好的幻象哪个才是梦，“……母亲说，天堂里有一种特殊的香料，可以把一切的东西变得好吃，这就是为什么所有的人去了那里都不再想回来。”

“狄兰达尔伯爵的厨房里会有这种东西吗？”阿代尔斐尔轻声问。这个年龄的孩子尚不知晓死亡的含义，但再也见不到母亲该是多么可怕的事情！

当然不会。让勒努早就明白，他只是痛恨自己什么也做不了，于是自作主张地与从未在他面前显现过的神明讨价还价：如果在人间找到妈妈喜欢的味道，也许她就会愿意从天堂回来。

不过是一厢情愿的幼稚游戏。

“很可笑是不是？”让勒努仰头看着天上的月亮，那轮银色的圆盘却刚好躲进云彩里，只剩星光悲悯地洒在孩童悲伤却平静的脸上。

“不，”阿代尔斐尔往他身边挪了挪，手掌放在让勒努的膝盖上，轻轻地抚摸着白天爬树时留下的伤痕，像是要连他心里的一起治愈，“我觉得你很勇敢，不是谁都有胆量从窗子翻进狄兰达尔伯爵家的厨房，如果被那些卫兵发现的话……”他想起父亲时常吓唬他的话，“他们会把小孩关进装满冰块的黑箱子，放在全是老鼠的房间里过夜。”

让勒努从喉咙里发出含混的单音，介于同意与否定之间，更像是一种本能的反应，为了避免在令人难受的沉默里窒息而亡。

“那你又怎么会从柜子里出来？”他问。

“父亲越说不能去，我就越想看看里面到底有什么。”阿代尔斐尔在口袋里掏了几下，拿出下午时让勒努扔给他的橘子糖，“这个还是给你吧。”男孩剥开糖纸，“我觉得你比我更需要它。”

让勒努摇头。阿代尔斐尔把糖塞进他的嘴里，“每当我难过的时候，就会去找糖果来吃，只要嘴巴里甜甜的，烦恼就会自己消失。”

你根本什么都不明白。让勒努在心里叹气，食之无味地咀嚼着，牙齿惯性地上下咬合，仿佛上满了发条的机械齿轮。

阿代尔斐尔见他不说话，小心翼翼地伸出柔软的手臂，环住让勒努包裹在衬衣里的肩膀，将被晚风吹得冰凉的脸蛋贴进大男孩的颈窝。

“这样好些了吗？”他问，听起来像只猫咪在呜咽。

一点也没有。但让勒努还是重重地点了下头。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们去看小鹿和兔子吧。”让勒努提议。他其实没什么玩耍的兴致，但阿代尔斐尔坐在他旁边直打呵欠，看样子已经无聊得快睡着了。在微风习习的水池边，打盹是很容易让一个小孩着凉的。

“好。”阿代尔斐尔顿时有了精神，从大理石雕刻的天使膝盖上跳下来，“我知道一条近路。”

他引着让勒努穿过铺满碎石子的庭院，在镶嵌着鹅卵石的花园小径奔跑，大橡树在夜色里撑起巨伞，某种不知名的鸟类藏在草丛里，时不时地啼叫几声，又在他们经过时偃旗息鼓。

朦胧不清的夜晚将玫瑰园变成一座有香气的灌木丛林，红色的花朵全都染上幽深的墨色，花茎上看不清的尖刺组成危险的陷阱，随时可能刺破他们柔嫩的皮肤，或是勾住衣领和袖口上的孔洞。

让勒努的长发让他被沉默的敌人俘虏了几回，每次都得到阿代尔斐尔最迅速的解救，相比之下后者贴着头皮生长的小卷发，也许是太像植物的卷须，所以让他被花朵误认为同类，一路上都畅通无阻地得到放行。

玫瑰园的尽头是两排紧密种植的小树，像三明治一样夹着中间深深扎入泥土里的木质栅栏，为了遮挡树枝间露出来的部分，园丁沿着栅栏播撒了蔷薇花的种子，如今看起来粉白一片。

“从这里过去就是了。”阿代尔斐尔拨开绿植墙上的粉色蔷薇，露出一个低矮的洞口，像是獾子或是浣熊制造的通道，从刚刚合适的高度来看，也有可能是一个小男孩。

让勒努怀疑地看着栅栏间露出的缝隙，从高处垂挂的几根牵牛花藤是从别处引过来的，而覆盖在上面的那几丛爬山虎叶子，它们的触须根本没有附着在木头上，也找不到根系从哪里长出来，显然是被什么人生拉硬扯地搬过来当作掩护，就像在课堂上偷偷睡觉时故意拨下来挡住视线的发帘。

他犹豫了几秒，还是弯下腰，前方视线很不好，什么也看不清，只能摸索着往前，试探着下脚。一只蟾蜍惊慌地逃走，差点没能逃脱被小皮靴踩成茶杯垫的命运。

黑暗中传来几声惊慌的鹿鸣，兔子在围栏里连蹦带跳，那些胆小的生灵将灌木丛传来的动静当做了狼的出现，纷纷竖起耳朵，却找不到地方躲藏。

让勒努在绿墙边站直身体，抖掉衣服上的草叶碎屑，宴会用的小礼服显然不是为丛林探险设计的。一阵窸窣后，阿代尔斐尔也钻了过来，鼻尖和脸颊上沾着泥土，头顶上满是树叶和花瓣，看起来像个小野人。

手绢忘在了水边，让勒努用袖子为阿代尔斐尔擦脸，无名指将袖扣按在手心，以免刮疼小男孩稚嫩的脸颊。阿代尔斐尔笑着说“谢谢”，按着让勒努的肩踮脚，摘去沾在他头发上的树叶。他们像两只相互啄梳羽毛的麻雀，将对方仔仔细细地清理，重新变成干净体面的男孩。

鹿苑的围栏边已经有人在那。一个穿着青色礼服的贵族青年正向身边摇扇子的小姐炫耀晨猎的战果，看到让勒努与阿代尔斐尔从小路跑过来，明显地表露出厌恶和不悦，因为两个小孩子一出现，那位漂亮的小姐就害羞地往后退了一步，他伸出的手再也不能揽着她的腰。

“白天打到的鹿都送去厨房了，就是我们晚餐时吃的那些烤肉，这里的鹿都是狄兰达尔伯爵家养的，从小就生活在这园子里，所以并不特别害怕人。”也许是故意的，也许不是，阿代尔斐尔说得十分大声。

青年的脸色顿时变得难看。他身边的小姐却掩面笑了，摇着扇子慢悠悠地走开，殷勤的追求者只好忙不迭地跟上，又满脸笑容地说着什么。

他们的身影消失在玫瑰花园。鹿苑边只剩两个孩子。

阿代尔斐尔将手伸进围栏，从草垛里抽出一束新鲜的苜蓿，立刻有只小鹿摇晃着脑袋走过来，用柔软的黑鼻头试探地触碰，探出粉色的舌头卷起挂着露水的草尖。它的妈妈在不远处警惕地盯着，却没有阻止人类的孩子抚摸她的小宝贝，显然已经对这种无害的游戏习以为常。

“你上午跟去狩猎了吗？”让勒努抚摸小鹿覆盖着绒毛的额头，温热的触感隔着皮肤传来，熨帖地暖着他微凉的小手。

阿代尔斐尔摇头，“我倒是想去，可父亲说狩猎不是郊游。”他有些不服气，“明明我已经可以捉到青蛙和小鱼了。”

“等你能捕到兔子的时候吧。”让勒努看着小男孩细软的胳膊，嫩红的手指只有卷烟的一半长，也许还拿不动父亲给自己的小剑。

“不过我的父亲猎到了一只狐狸，”阿代尔斐尔骄傲地说，在空气里比划出一个长尾巴的三角形，“它的毛皮是白色的，就像雪一样。”

“我的父亲猎到了最大的那头鹿，”让勒努也不甘示弱，“鹿角上的枝杈多得就像丛林。”

“它的额头是不是有块白斑？手掌那么大，形状像纸牌里的钻石。”阿代尔斐尔问，小鹿吃光了他手里的草，开始舔舐他的手背。

让勒努点头，“你看到它了？”

“吃完午饭的时候，”阿代尔斐尔挥了挥手，替小鹿赶走不知从哪飞来的讨厌蚊虫，“那会儿我本该睡午觉的，但窗外飞来两只聒噪的金龟子，吵得我根本睡不着，于是我就从窗子翻到了后院，路过钟楼边那座小房子时，我看到几个人正在剥那头鹿的皮，它的脑袋就放在旁边，血已经洗干净了，额头的短毛上还滴着水珠呢。”

“狄兰达尔伯爵打算把鹿头挂在走廊的墙壁上，就在那只长着长獠牙的野猪旁边，这样所有到庄园来做客的先生和女士们都可以欣赏到它美丽的角。”父亲说起这件事的时候，让勒努从他的眼睛里读到了骄傲，仿佛那是等同于另一场骑士授勋的荣誉。此时的他还不能明白，对于世代都是平民的库尔西昂家而言，获得本家伯爵的认可是多么重要。

“我们不该在它面前谈论这么可怕的事情，”阿代尔斐尔担心地望着小鹿黑曜石般的眼睛，“但愿它听不懂我们在说什么，否则一定会做噩梦的。”

他安抚地拍了拍小鹿光滑的脖颈，月光照亮它身上银灰色的斑点，在逐渐凝聚起来的夜雾中，就像一片暗淡的星辰。小鹿饱足地舔了舔舌头，抬起头来发出“呦呦”的低鸣，凑近他的手边亲昵地蹭着，树叶般的耳朵放松地垂下，不像听见了什么使它感到害怕的事情。

“明天我带你去个好地方，”阿代尔斐尔神秘地眨了眨眼，压低了说话的声音，仿佛在担心草尖上的蚂蚱把他的秘密听了去，“可以看到燕子在屋檐下筑巢，运气好的话，也许能看到燕子妈妈是怎么喂小宝宝的。”

“明天吃过早餐我就得回家了。”让勒努遗憾地摇头。

“可是狄兰达尔家的春日狩宴才刚开始。”阿代尔斐尔嘟着小嘴，看起来有些失望。小鹿在他说话时跑开了。

“我弟弟还在家里呢。”让勒努叹息着回答，“父亲总担心他会把负责照料的女佣吓跑。你能想象一岁小男孩的哭声吗？简直就跟打雷一样响亮。只要半夜里有一点动静，那小家伙就会醒来，折腾到天亮。母亲去世后就只有我能哄得好他了。”

“你可真了不起。”阿代尔斐尔轻声赞叹，“我没有弟弟，但父亲总说我出生时的哭声尖细得就像山妖，把产房的玻璃窗户玻璃都震碎了一扇……”他仔细地想了想，摇头否定道，“哪会有那么夸张！他肯定是在逗我玩。”

说不定是真的。让勒努偷偷地在心里想。阿代尔斐尔的声音脆亮得好像星芒节雪橇上的铃铛，哪怕他中了森林女巫的魔法变成一只云雀，也一定是树梢上唱得最响亮的那只，来寻找他的人远远地就能听见。

“你在笑什么？”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛忽然明亮，像是在河边发现了闪光的卵石，伸手探向让勒努的微翘的嘴角，在大男孩终于舒缓不再紧绷的脸颊上轻轻摩挲，“你应该时常笑的，让勒努，”他说得十分认真，就像在神龛前赞美落在圣像手中的金翅鸟，“你笑起来的样子就跟夏天的鹅掌楸一样好看。”

让勒努按住阿代尔斐尔的手，小男孩的指尖擦过他的唇角，冰凉而柔软。他从来没有听过这样的比喻，“那是什么样的？”

阿代尔斐尔笑盈盈地看着他，拉着大男孩的手朝草地边积水的一处浅洼走去。不久前从让勒努鞋底逃逸的蟾蜍正在那惊魂未定地喘气，见两个男孩又朝这边踏步而来，气鼓鼓地冲他们怪叫几声，在距离两步远的时候再次逃命。

“你自己瞧。”他将让勒努推到前面，调皮地躲在背后，抱着他的腰，不让他后退。

让勒努的鞋尖不小心伸到了水里，羊毛袜子冰凉一片，水面上满是被踩碎的波纹，将天穹上的星光碾成细小的光点，在黑色天鹅绒般的夜影里随风荡漾。

他什么也没看清，只觉得夏天提前到来了。


	4. Chapter 4

使夏天变得不同的是狄兰达尔家的剑术课，在春狩时去过的庄园，每周三个下午，几乎占据了没有被文法、数学、历史、地理与陆行鸟骑行填满的全部时间。

父亲没有问让勒努想不想成为骑士，男孩也没有质疑父亲的安排，在烽火连天的伊修加德，无爵位可继承的孩子想要出人头地，只有通往战场的这一条路可走。

家庭富裕的贵族们会为孩子请来最好的剑术老师悉心调教，但库尔西昂家跻身骑士阶级才不到十个年头，单薄的家底无法承担私房课程的开支，库尔西昂骑士本人又忙于军营的戍务，没有时间与精力亲自教导孩子剑术，将让勒努送去狄兰达尔家的训练营是最佳也是唯一的选择。

对狄兰达尔这样的名门贵族而言，侍奉自己的骑士与家臣是珍贵而特殊的资产，而培养他们的孩子亦能带来可期的收益，就像训练猎鹰巢里羽翼未丰的雏鸟，或是猛犬窝中掌嫩齿稚的幼崽，用精心布施的课程磨砺他们的钩爪与利牙，教会他们战斗，教会他们勇敢，教会他们血战到底，教会他们视死如归，在将璞玉打磨成器的同时，确保他们将来也如父辈一样，对将幼苗栽培成大树的本家忠诚不二。

让勒努常常坐在后院看父亲用剑劈砍训练用的木头人，也粗略地学过一些简单的进攻与防守招式，知道握剑时大拇指与食指安放的位置，还有前进和后退该用脚掌的哪部分发力。但真正的课程却比这些都枯燥得多。一连好几天，让勒努都在操场上一动不动地练习站姿，就好像他是个刚学会走路的婴儿，需要被人重新指点手和脚放在哪里。

教授剑术课的教官是个皮肤黝黑的精灵族骑士，据说有着狄兰达尔本家十六分之一的遥远血缘，瘦削而扁平的面孔上挂着一副弧度可观的鹰钩鼻，但这不是孩子们叫他“秃鹫”的全部原因。他的胳膊下每时每刻都夹着一根细长的马鞭，尖端是两块箭头形的硬牛皮，那就是“秃鹫”的尖嘴，用来啄食孩子的后背、大腿与膝盖，当然还有柔嫩的手板心。据说他在尼德霍格上次来袭时失去了妻子与仅有的儿子，从此这位面色阴沉的鳏夫便以折磨别人家的孩子为乐趣。

然而挨过几次罚后，让勒努却发现，尽管教官总是夸张地把皮鞭高高举过头顶，落下时声音响亮得骇人，但身体承受的痛觉其实并不剧烈，皮开肉绽的声音来自鞭头两块硬革的碰撞，如同手铃上铿锵作响的铜片，听起来尖锐刺耳却无害，最多在裸露的皮肤上留下几块次日便消退的红痕。“秃鹫”并不如传闻中说的那样是个可怕的魔鬼。

真正的麻烦来自那些比他大几岁的孩子，他们热衷于在冗繁无聊的课余寻找有趣的消遣，比如让新来的小孩子为自己擦鞋，或是将毛毛虫藏进练习用的护手里。

从来到训练营的第一天起，让勒努的东西就总是不翼而飞，然后随机在各种地方出现。他对其中的原因心知肚明，倔强地不去捡被故意踩脏的手绢，平静地倒出水杯里的癞蛤蟆，却不得不爬上房檐取下缀着家徽的腰带，他的父亲告诫过他，任何时候都不能让库尔西昂家的纹章蒙尘。

有时玩笑开得太过火，譬如说某次让勒努在口袋里发现了有毒的蝎子，教官会严厉地告诫所有人，“欺负弱小不会使你们成为骑士”，随后命令大家在操场上跑十个来回，全体都有，包括让勒努，他的错误在于成为弱小。

早晚将要走向战场的孩子们必须明白，你不是永远都指望得到援军，想要生存就得学会靠自己解决难题。

由于让勒努一直拒绝交纳保护费，训练营里年纪最大的几个男孩决定给他个教训，他们将不肯就范的男孩按在更衣室的地毯上，用园丁那里偷来的剪刀恶作剧地将他的头发削掉了一半，说，这样能让新来的小家伙看起来“更有男子汉气概”。

“五块钱，赌你能不能忍到回家后再钻进妈妈的裙底哭鼻子。”为首的那位恶毒地提起让勒努的领子，将剪下来的碎发全塞进他的衣服里。

让勒努慢慢地爬起来，站直身体，抖了抖衬衣，一言不发地盯着满地的淡紫色。在群嘲的笑声中，他忽然一跃而起，像只在草丛里蛰伏已久的野兔，一拳挥向始作俑者的脸，打得那坏心眼的家伙猝不及防地摔了个四脚朝天，嘴角的破处隐约挂着殷红的血丝。

反抗的结果是让勒努被恼羞成怒的坏男孩们抬起来，头朝下地扔到了泛绿的脏水坑里。于是整个下午他都浑身湿透地站在操场上，在教官了然却装作不知的视线里，将填满稻草的软垫当作坏男孩的腹部，狠狠地戳了几百个来回，直到太阳把泥水和汗水一齐烤干，柔软的棉布衬衫变成硬邦邦的铠甲。

来接他的仆人惊诧地看到让勒努从头到脚满是干涸的泥土块，柔顺的长发变得参差不齐，乱糟糟的像是被后院的鹿啃过。但他什么也没有说，只是用手将小主人的头发理顺，像往常那样询问今天练习的情况。

“挺好的。”让勒努回答，将练习用剑放回架子上，为仆人没有问东问西而露出感激的微笑。

父亲告诉过他，这位年轻的仆人曾经是位勇敢的骑兵，只是很不幸在战斗负了重伤，再也无法回到前线。让勒努的父亲很喜欢这个年轻人，于是留他在家里担任长子的护卫，尽管他已经无力对抗龙族或是大型魔物，但解决路上可能出现的盗贼或是人贩子倒是绰绰有余。让勒努看着他腰间佩的长剑，剑鞘上布满了伤痕，手柄的皮革边缘磨得圆润，显然经历过相当残酷的战斗，而在成为骑兵之前，也一定接受过艰辛的训练，也说不定挨过教官的打骂，受过很多次相同的欺负。

库尔西昂家的长子，可不能连父亲的部下都比不过。

回到家后迎接让勒努的是弟弟跌跌撞撞的拥抱，小家伙已经学会了走路，在让勒努不在家的时间里，他用几块积木搭建了三角形的城堡，正盼着得到哥哥夸奖的亲吻和拥抱。女仆见状尖叫一声，将弟弟从变成泥人的男孩身边抱走，又到浴室里烧了满满一桶的热水，叮嘱让勒努赶快把自己清洗干净。

库尔西昂骑士晚上回家时，在餐桌上看到的是干净漂亮的儿子，只是某些地方有些不一样。

“你的头发怎么回事？”他问。

“剪了，”让勒努轻描淡写地回答，摸了摸已经被女仆修剪齐整的发尾，表情自然得仿佛只是在谈论炎热夏天的一场心血来潮，“这样方便些。”

他的父亲沉默了几秒，要敷衍一个长期在军营里生活的指挥官是不容易的，但他最终选择了尊重孩子不愿言明的秘密。让勒努明白父亲肯定猜到了什么，低着头专心地对付盘子里的一小块鱼肉，在心里感激他的缄口不言。

直到安静地吃完晚饭，让勒努才忽然抬头问，“如果对方比我高大许多，该如何才能取胜？”

也许是父亲的指点使他受益匪浅，两年之后再也没有哪个孩子敢招惹让勒努·库尔西昂。那时的他身体已经开始从幼童柔软的体型蜕变，逐渐成长为接近少年人的挺拔英姿，站立时笔直得像棵小松树，头发重新蓄起来，长过他的肩膀，像一团灼热的紫色火焰。

他并不是训练营里最厉害的学生，却已经能够打败所有与他同龄的孩子，就连许多比他年长两三岁的孩子也不是他的对手，尽管在面对年龄和身量优势更大的男孩时让勒努很少获胜，但即使知道自己赢面不大，让勒努也会凭着一种不愿服输的坚韧让对手将战斗结束得不那么轻松。

“简直就是头不要命的小狮子。”教官如此评价让勒努的战斗风格，以赞许和充满期待的语调，尽管站在面前的还是个孩子，可他已经从这双异色的眼睛里看到了骑士纹章辉煌的闪光。

有些新来的小孩听说了训练营孩子间的“潜规则”，用零食与各种小玩意讨好看起来十分厉害的让勒努，却都被他温和却坚决地拒绝，并告诉他们绝对不要对任何人示弱。

到了第三年的时候，训练营里所有的学员都不再有能做让勒努对手的，欺压与霸凌也在孩子们中间销声匿迹。年纪大的孩子们不再以欺小为乐，而是以让勒努为效仿的榜样，在操场上提前践行骑士的美德，慷慨而耐心地帮助更小的孩子完成训练。

随着时间在让勒努的脸庞上刻画出愈来愈分明的棱角，指向未来的时钟齿轮也渐渐运转到既定鸣响的位置。就在郊外河边的鹅掌楸刚挂满金色花朵的那天，狄兰达尔家的庄园里传遍了谢弗洛顿家的独子在森林里走失的消息。


	5. Chapter 5

看护孩子的两位仆人说，阿代尔斐尔下午一直在后院练剑，就和往常那样全神贯注，丝毫也没有分心。中途休息的时候谢弗洛顿男爵走过来，将他的私房教官叫走叮嘱了几句，也许是好奇父亲要对他的老师说什么，阿代尔斐尔偷偷地跟在后面，连鞋都没换就离开了训练室。仆人以为他们就在门外说话，偷了个懒留在原地——也不好跟过去让阿代尔斐尔暴露目标是不是？谁知最后回到练习场的只有教官，阿代尔斐尔却不知道去了哪里。

谢弗洛顿男爵立即知道了此事，他一开始只以为阿代尔斐尔是贪玩，借着大人说话的机会溜走，想逃避下午的训练，于是命人在庄园里里外外地仔细寻找。跟迷宫般的狄兰达尔庄园相比，谢弗洛顿家的房子虽然有三层，地下还有储物室和酒窖，却像是小巧的珠宝匣，仆人们很快寻遍了所有的房间，连屋后的陆行鸟棚也没有放过，可哪里都不见男孩的踪影，门口的守卫也发誓没有看到阿代尔斐尔出去，八岁的小男孩仿佛觉醒了精灵的本领，在房梁与地板之间凭空消失。

最后是花园里浇水的园丁在宅邸侧面的苗圃里发现了阿代尔斐尔脖子上的领巾，紫红色的一团挂在一丛低矮的灌木上迎风招展，远远看去像朵开错地方的玫瑰。那处灌木背后是枝杈组成的坚壁，冬天枯死的藤蔓留下一个空洞，用来替代的新植春天时刚播了种子，现在还只是几棵纤细的嫩枝，上方空出一个狭窄的缝隙，成年男性断然无法通行，但容纳一个八岁的孩子倒是轻轻松松。

搜索范围立即延伸到了墙外。阿代尔斐尔的脚印通向密林——他的父亲严令禁止他接近的地方，沿着一条野兽踩出来的小径。从步子之间的距离来看，他跑得很急，像是被什么东西追赶，或是追赶着什么。令人稍微放心的是沿途不见猛兽经过的留痕，也不见小男孩被撕碎的血迹。

搜寻队的猎犬追踪着阿代尔斐尔的气味来到一条宽而浅的小溪边，岸边泥土上的脚印有些犹豫地进入水里，阿代尔斐尔曾经从这里淌水到对岸，在草地上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，又因为某种原因回到了溪流里。流水带走他残留的气味，光滑的卵石辨不清足迹，搜寻队跟踪到这里，彻底地迷失了方向，只能分散开来寻找，希望能发现男孩的足迹，或是挂在荆棘上的衣物碎片。男爵带上了所有能带的人，可森林广袤得无边无际，他的人马只能覆盖很小的范围，只好命仆人回去向狄兰达尔本家求援。

到了晚上的时候，附近的骑兵也加入了寻找的队伍。让勒努在卧室的窗上看着父亲带人往密林那边骑行，火把在黑夜里形成一道断断续续的河，一直流向他从未去过的谢弗洛顿家的方向，在半路上便被起伏的地形吞没，变成视野里一厢情愿留住的残影。他提出要跟着一起去，但父亲却命令他待在家里，“保护小孩是大人们的责任。”

可阿代尔斐尔是我的朋友。让勒努听话地躺回床上，望着熄灯后一时无法适应的黑暗发愣。

朋友。这两个字用起来有些心虚。他只在七岁那年的春天见过阿代尔斐尔，之后他们再也没有任何交集。若不是阿代尔斐尔意外走失，他恐怕也不会突然想起自己还有这么个朋友。

阿代尔斐尔这些年过得怎么样？有没有长得高一些？是不是还那么淘气？他根本什么都不知道，甚至不确定对方是否还记得他。

家里的厨娘总是说，小孩子的记性靠不住。他的弟弟今年四岁，不管说了多少次，也常不认得相框里的母亲。阿代尔斐尔那时看起来没比楼下的小不点大多少，也许他早就忘了让勒努这个名字。

隔着楼板隐约传来仆人们谈论的声音，像小虫子一样钻进让勒努的耳朵里，听不太仔细，可又蜇着他的心。

“……准是被山妖拐走了，”厨娘的声音像是被水泡软的皮革，听起来有种沙哑的响亮，夹杂着花椒在陶罐里被碾碎的细小杂音，“小孩子不会无缘无故到森林里去，但山妖会唱迷惑人的歌，只有小孩才听得见，听了就会向着森林里走，一直走到山妖的肚子里。”

女仆说起话来就要轻得多，好像没有旋律的摇篮曲。为了听清楚她在说什么，让勒努轻轻翻身从床上爬起来，掀开地毯的一角，将耳朵贴在地板上。

“听说谢弗洛顿家的孩子漂亮得就像瓷娃娃，白皮肤，绿眼睛，连头发都是粉色的，精怪们最喜欢吃的就是这种漂亮孩子。”

“狼群就不这么挑剔。”一个浑厚的男声担忧地叹道。让勒努听出那是自己的护卫，这个年轻人没有加入搜索队，父亲吩咐他看好家里的两个孩子。

楼下沉默了几秒，随后被弟弟房间里的动静终结，脚步声向着各处分散，女仆去照料弟弟，厨娘走到院子里，唯一的男性留在客厅，寸步不离地守着大门。让勒努的耳边只剩远方传来的狼啸，也有可能只是树木被风折弯的呜咽。他分不清。

他在地板上躺平，望着天花板上鹿角形的灯，呼吸在寂静的夜色中听起来格外沉重，就连草地里的虫鸣也仿佛是充满阴谋的窃窃私语。

阿代尔斐尔正在同一片漆黑的夜色中游荡。他有没有受伤？觉不觉寒冷和肚饿？真的有山妖和精怪吗？就算没有，虎狼与蛇蝎也够可怕的了……他会不会掉进陷阱？会不会误吃有毒的果实？

第二天清晨醒来时，让勒努仍躺在地板上，浑身酸软得像是在梦里跋涉了整夜，凌乱的头发上布满冷汗。他赶紧爬回到床上，刚盖上被子，仆人就来敲门，叫小主人起床。

“父亲回来过吗？”他问。

“没有。”

“明白了。”让勒努脱掉睡衣，森林与山峦的轮廓在白昼熹微的晨光里看起来如同一道不真实的剪纸，他的父亲也许还在森林里寻找，也许已经放弃了回到驻地。唯一变得确定的一件事是——阿代尔斐尔是他的朋友，即使他们只见过一次，即使对方全都忘了。

早饭吃得味同嚼蜡，三明治咬起来像是夹着菜叶的纸巾，就连加了蜂蜜的酸奶都在嘴里发苦。他的弟弟见他心不在焉，过来扯他的头发，将一片甜瓜皮放在他头顶，而他毫无反应，直到那片瓜皮在他起身时滑落进未喝完的汤里，溅得他一身都是葱花和炼乳的味道。

上午的算数课他一直在走神，课本上的数字在他的眼睛里变成森林里密密麻麻的树，又在恍惚中融化成墨黑的海洋，表面平静如同干硬的沥青，地下却是一片幽深危险的沼泽，潜藏着专吃小孩的妖怪，还有诱骗灵魂的鬼魅。

好不容易捱到吃午饭，他往胃里胡乱塞了些面食，又喝了一杯加牛奶的热可可，他其实什么胃口也没有，但下午是剑术课，在训练时因饥饿而晕倒是会被大伙儿嘲笑的。

狄兰达尔家的庄园坐落在环溪包围的原野上，远远看去像是绿草地上散乱堆放的几块积木，顶上泼洒着鲜艳的红颜料，玻璃花房反射着刺眼的光，橡树的顶冠被烈日映成金色，如同冒着绿焰的火炬插在大地上，玫瑰园暂时还看不见，但让勒努知道那片芬芳的丛林就藏在灰色石块背后某处，与鹿苑仅隔一墙，中间有条只有他们才知道的“近路”。

越是向着那片夺目的深红色走去，让勒努的脑海里就愈发清晰地印出阿代尔斐尔的脸，耳边响起小男孩铃铛般的声音，就连他误会自己的那声“小偷”也变得难以忘怀。

卫兵替他打开铁门，在绞索尖利的锈音里，一路追随他的幻觉仿佛达到了极致，他觉得自己听见了阿代尔斐尔的声音，就在穿堂风吹来的方向。

他穿过花园走进建筑的阴影，走廊上的鹿头在门的上方俯瞰着他，眼睛已经被替换成了黑曜石，冰冷空洞的视线盯着两根门柱后露出来的那小块厅堂地板，一长一短两道影子在大理石的花纹上晃动。

“我在森林里发现了谢弗洛顿家的孩子，”一个声音从那边传来，隔着大半个走廊的距离，听起来十分年轻，“本该将他送到府邸，但无奈我有重要任务在身，必须尽快赶往皇都，所以只能顺路将孩子送到这里。男爵那边我已经知会过孩子平安，在这孩子的家人赶来之前，只好有劳你们帮忙照看一下。”

“阿代尔斐尔。”让勒努喊了一声，这声呼唤淹没了一切。墙壁随着他的奔跑在视野里迅速缩短，被窗棂切割成盾牌形的阳光将他的脸烤得滚烫烤热，同时照耀着在他面前反射光泽的那头粉金色卷发。

阿代尔斐尔比上次见时长高了许多，但还是没有追上矮让勒努的半个头距离。他的衣服上沾着泥土，脸颊上有几道轻微的擦伤，裤腿隐约渗着血，昨夜想必吃过不少苦，但哈罗妮在上，他仍是一个完整、漂亮、活生生的男孩。

“这是你的朋友吗？”站在阿代尔斐尔身边的人问，他穿着神殿骑士团的锁甲，佩剑长而宽阔，不是挂在腰间，而是别在背上，低头时浅金色的碎发随之垂下，晃动的影子里一双浅绿色的眼睛传递着柔和的问候。

“是的，”阿代尔斐尔回答，有些倦意的眼睛望过来，微笑时脸上露出浅浅的酒窝，“他叫让勒努。”


	6. Chapter 6

为了让将来注定要成为家主的小男孩明白自己给大家添了多大麻烦，谢弗洛顿男爵在阿代尔斐尔身上挂满包装精美的礼物，将他打扮成会走路的小星芒树，拉着他挨个去给所有因寻找他而彻夜奔波的人道歉致谢。

他们来到库尔西昂家的时候天已经快黑了，礼物也只剩下最后一份。让勒努正在院子里跟父亲练剑，他最近的进步大得令人欣喜，儿童训练营里的教官已经明确表示无法教给他更多东西，而他的年龄也不够进入骑兵预备营的练习场——即使够，也没有哪位慈爱的父亲会愿意把十岁的小孩子提前送到成人世界的可怕丛林里，于是库尔西昂骑士只能让儿子暂时留在训练营，尽量多抽时间亲手教导他，同时着手为他物色优秀的剑术老师。

“很抱歉打扰了你们的训练。”谢弗洛顿伯爵微微欠身，拖着一脸不情愿的小男孩走进来。

“阿代尔斐尔？”让勒努放下剑，用毛巾擦干净脸上的汗水，亲切地走过去拉住他朋友的手，好奇地打量着挂在他胸前的丝绸包袱。

让勒努的父亲与谢弗洛顿男爵寒暄了几句，相互称赞对方的孩子聪明可爱。

两个孩子站在旁边，也说他们自己的私房话。让勒努问阿代尔斐尔一路走来累不累，要不要吃点东西？阿代尔斐尔的注意力却在外面的街道，他从小就生活在僻静清幽的庄园里，从来没有机会见识夜晚的小镇有多么热闹。

“你住的地方可真好玩！”

“是吗？”让勒努自打出生就住在这里，并不觉得有什么特别的，“可这镇子里的人都想住在漂亮的庄园里，被很多很多仆人伺候着。‘哪怕是做人家的杂役，在大宅子里干活也好过伺候小户人家’——邻居家的太太每次跟丈夫吵架都这么说。”

阿代尔斐尔不置可否地耸肩，“庄园漂亮倒是漂亮，可一到了晚上就冷清得像是鬼屋！”院墙外传来孩子们捉迷藏的欢声笑语，引得男孩羡慕地叹气，“要是我有个弟弟就好了，哥哥也行，一个人住在大房子里可真没意思！”

说话间他们已经走到了房门口，谢弗洛顿男爵在通往门槛的几块台阶下站定，拍了拍儿子的后脑，“别忘了我们是来做什么的，阿代尔斐尔。”

阿代尔斐尔忽然想起什么地愣住，向父亲投去求饶的目光。

“不能有例外，”谢弗洛顿男爵和蔼地摇头，“来之前你保证过的，守誓是骑士的美德。”

“好吧……”阿代尔斐尔咬着唇，脑袋认命地耷拉下去，像被抽去了棉絮的洋娃娃，重新抬起时，又变成了上好发条的机械鸟，他将胸前挂着的礼物摘下，双手捧过头顶，“对不起，我不该淘气乱跑的，很抱歉给你们添了麻烦，感谢你们为寻找我而付出劳顿，这是来自谢弗洛顿家的薄礼，还望阁下收下为谢……”

还没等他一口气念完重复了许多遍的台词，让勒努就忍不住笑了出来，就连他稳重的父亲也忍俊不禁。

不许笑！阿代尔斐尔羞恼地瞪着让勒努，绷着脸对他做口型，他的脸颊红得像成熟的樱桃，比大部分精灵都小巧的耳朵烧得快要冒出火焰。

谢弗洛顿男爵将礼物拿过来打开，里面是一枚装饰精巧的葡萄酒囊，用整块取自野牛背部的皮革制成，上面用金丝线镶嵌出忍冬的图案，无花果形的轮廓在上方平滑地收紧，插着玳瑁壳磨制而成的饮口，一根编织成绶带麻花的革带系着软木塞，酒囊的侧面还有专为骑行时饮用设计的挂钩与收缩带。

“这真是一件艺术品。”让勒努的父亲赞叹。

“跟您昨夜的辛劳相比不值一提。”谢弗洛顿男爵摆手。

“阁下请一定收下，”见库尔西昂骑士表情犹豫，阿代尔斐尔在旁边自动出声，“否则的话父亲不会允许我踏进您家的门。”

见小男孩可怜巴巴地望着自己，库尔西昂骑士不再推辞，又客套了几句收下礼物，“其实昨夜我主动要去林子里，不光是为了帮阁下寻找亲爱的儿子，也是为了履行对我自家儿子的承诺。我答应让勒努会将他的好朋友平安寻回——如果我不这么保证的话，这个不知天高地厚的家伙就要自己冲到森林里去冒险了。”

谢弗洛顿男爵冲让勒努露出微笑，他的表情就像是纸牌上画的骑士，永远优雅得恰如其分，却又令人猜不透他究竟在想什么。他对一脸不快乐的儿子说，“拥有这样勇敢善良的朋友，你应该感到十分幸运。”

阿代尔斐尔回应他一个鬼脸，却对让勒努友好地眨了眨眼睛，“带我去看看你的弟弟吧。小家伙还跟以前一样爱哭吗？”

“现在很少了，”让勒努回答，“但他的恶作剧能把照料她的女仆弄哭。你能想象那位文静的女士在发现奶油蘑菇汤里飘着半只毛毛虫时的呼救有多大声吗？隔壁邻居还以为我家失火了。”

“我有一次不小心踩到了猫咪的尾巴，它的惨叫让我做了连续好几天的噩梦，”阿代尔斐尔心有余悸地说，“我想不会比那更糟糕。”

“谁知道呢？”让勒努耸肩，“我没有养过猫咪。”

“但你有弟弟。”阿代尔斐尔指出，仿佛那是和猫咪等价的东西。

两个男孩走进房间的时候，让勒努的弟弟正在用积木搭建不规则形的城堡，一只布偶骑兵被摆在正中间，很快变成了塌方的牺牲品。

“帮我。”他奶声奶气地向哥哥求援，眼睛却盯着一旁站立的陌生人。

“这位是阿代尔斐尔，我的朋友。”让勒努介绍道，并不指望小家伙能记住。

“阿代尔……”他的弟弟重复道，意外地不认生，“快来，王子需要新的城堡。”

他们在儿童房里席地而坐，陪小男孩锲而不舍地在废墟上一次又一次重建家园，让勒努中途回房间换了身干净衣服，又去厨房里取了盘水果和几块点心，将绣着长春花和堇菜的地毯当做室内野餐的草坪。

承担建筑师重任的主要是阿代尔斐尔，他短暂地拥有了梦寐以求的弟弟，沉浸在欢欣满足的喜悦中，像真正的兄长那样，对小家伙的任性表现得十分有耐心。让勒努则在劝小家伙别用半圆的木块当地基无果后放弃了挣扎，躺倒在旁边的地毯上等待着聆听又一次垮塌的声音。

“你怎么会跑到森林里去？”他问，将一块苹果递给阿代尔斐尔，他的朋友忙着为弟弟修建城堡，摆在一边的点心连一口也没顾得上吃。

“我看见了独角兽，”阿代尔斐尔回答，将手里长方形的木块架在事先搭好的立柱上，“它往林子里去了，半路又停下来，像是在呼唤我。”

也许只是头浅色的鹿。独角兽已经许多年没有人见过，镇上的祭司说它们的存在只是传说。但让勒努不打算质疑阿代尔斐尔，“你怎么不带上护卫？”

“叫他们就来不及了，”阿代尔斐尔托腮，城堡需要一个露台，可用什么来装饰花圃呢？“它的速度很快，就像一阵风，眨眼就只剩下影子。”

“那片森林里有饿狼，每年都会叼走几个小孩，还有人见过幽灵与鬼怪。”让勒努将蛋糕上装饰的糖花摘下来，“用这个吧——下次可千万别再到那么危险的地方去。”

“我带着剑，能保护自己。”阿代尔斐尔布置好了露台，现在只剩下屋顶。

“你学了多久？”让勒努怀疑地问，阿代尔斐尔的身形匀称，但肩膀和胸膛看起来十分单薄，自己像他这么大的时候还在被坏孩子们欺负呢

“十六个月，”阿代尔斐尔回答，在剩下的积木堆里挑选着，“四舍五入就快两年了。”

这可差得远。让勒努在心里吐舌头。

“哎，对了，”阿代尔斐尔忽然抬头，表情十分认真地问，“你知道送我回来的那位神殿骑士是谁吗？”

“是谁？”让勒努趁机喂了他一颗罗兰梅。

“泽菲兰·瓦洛丹。”阿代尔斐尔说得一字一顿，像是刻意记住了这个名字。

让勒努恍惚在哪听过，一时间却又想不起来，“是狄兰达尔家的人吗？”

“是今年御览大会的头名冠军，”阿代尔斐尔公布了答案，“父亲说他才不过十五岁，就打败了神殿骑士团所有的教官——明明看起来也不是特别厉害！”

让勒努回忆起来，父亲前不久在晚餐时曾提起过摘得御览大会桂冠的少年，说他年轻有为，前途无限，是伊修加德所有男孩的榜样。

“他用的剑很特别，跟我们的不一样，更像是暗黑骑士的……”

“只要能赢，没人会管你用什么武器。”阿代尔斐尔扔过来瓣桔子。

让勒努用嘴接住，“你说得对。”

阿代尔斐尔将最后一块积木放在房顶上，城堡出乎意料地屹立不倒，即使窗外的风吹得猛烈，也依然纹丝不动，他在那块半圆形的积木上搭了座结实的横梁，绕过光滑的圆弧承受住了上面的重量。

“城堡已经完工了，希望王子殿下满意。”他以十分恭敬的口吻禀报怀里的小男孩，收到了热烈的亲吻和拥抱作为赏赐。

“你可真行。”让勒努由衷地赞叹。自从这小淘气鬼出生，让勒努就没见他这么温顺过。

“那是当然！”阿代尔斐尔骄傲地回答，望着窗外熠熠生辉的星辰，翠色的眼睛里闪耀着光芒，“十五岁夺冠有什么了不起的，我将来一定比他厉害，我十四岁就要当骑士。”


	7. Chapter 7

那天晚上，就在男孩们忙着修建城堡的时候，两位父亲在楼下达成了某种一致：让勒努需要一个优秀的剑术老师，而阿代尔斐尔正缺一个年龄相仿的伙伴。让勒努并不知道他们是怎么商量的，但次日醒来时，他的父亲说，以后不用再去狄兰达尔家的训练营，他的新课堂在谢弗洛顿家的庄园。

男孩们对这种安排感到十分高兴，这意味着他们每周都能在一起呆好几个下午。

更棒的是，由于谢弗洛顿家的庄园离镇子的距离比狄兰达尔家的更远，让勒努的父亲特许他骑陆行鸟过去，但只能骑那只岁数很大的蓝鸟，它年轻时曾是竞速赛的冠军，现在上了年纪，跑不过它的后辈们，步子稳重得像头耕田的老牛。它听惯赛场的发令枪与人声鼎沸，也随库尔西昂骑士上过战场，它经历过许多考验，即使遇到危险也不会惊慌，骑在它背上就像坐在摇篮里一样安全。尽管无法跑得像风那样快，能够将陆行鸟骑到外面的直道去，依然是十分值得骄傲的事情，在伊修加德的男孩们看来，这等于是承认了他们已经拥有专属于大人的一点点特权。

阿代尔斐尔也有只陆行鸟，浑身的羽毛是莲花那样的浅粉色，到了翅膀和尾巴的尖端就变成雪白，像块浇了奶油的草莓冰淇淋。它是牧场里专为儿童培养的小体型鸟，年龄还不及阿代尔斐尔大，血统里带着温顺服从的基因。在阿代尔斐尔四岁生日时，谢弗洛顿男爵将这只鸟当作礼物送给了他，可小男孩看起来并不特别高兴。

“它为什么偏偏是淡粉色的，”阿代尔斐尔一边抱怨，一边爱怜地抚摸它垂下来的头颅，用空闲的那只手喂它切成细丝的基萨尔野菜，“只有女孩子才会喜欢骑粉色的鸟。”

“粉色的鸟醒目，方便教练员观察你行动的轨迹。”还有在跑丢时将你寻回。让勒努咽下了后半句，从行囊里取出一个软毛扎的长柄刷，替小粉鸟梳理它尾部柔软的羽毛。

“你好像什么都知道。”阿代尔斐尔将下巴搁在陆行鸟的背上，将那片平整的羽毛当做枕头，小粉鸟显然习惯了他这么做。

“我父亲说的，”让勒努回答，“他懂这个，他还教过狄兰达尔伯爵的公子——”话音打住了，父亲三番五次地告诫他，在所有与狄兰达尔有关的人面前，这是个千万要避免提及的话题。

阿代尔斐尔疑惑地抬起头，卡尔瓦兰失踪时他还是个走不稳路的小不点，他的父亲应当对他说过相同的事，但他没有经历过伯爵那时的震怒与悲愤，所以不明白为什么大家提及那个失踪的孩子都讳莫如深。

“它不是很漂亮吗？”让勒努连忙转换话题，“你骑在它背上奔跑的样子，就像是乘着一片蔷薇色的云。”

唯有这件事阿代尔斐尔无法反驳。谢弗洛顿家族的审美造诣在伊修加德人尽称赞，冰天宫修葺的时候教皇厅还专门派人来询问过他爷爷的建议，所以阿代尔斐尔的父亲总对他说，那金顶上闪耀的不仅是哈罗妮的圣光，也是谢弗洛顿家族的荣耀——尽管老谢弗洛顿实际提供的只是几处微小的修改构想和几块花窗的设计。

八岁的孩子无从得知他的父亲话语里有多少夸张的成分，比起那些发生在他出生前的陈年往事，他更在乎这个夏天能带给他多少乐趣。

“我们比赛吧，从这棵树开始。”阿代尔斐尔提议，将围巾摘下来系在河边一棵冷杉的枝头。这条河环绕庄园流淌，水最深的地方也不过能没到男孩的腰，森林的外围延伸到这里只剩几棵零星的树，野兽藏不住踪迹因此很少到这里来，河岸便成了阿代尔斐尔父亲允许他玩耍时离开庄园的最远的地方。

“终点就定在那颗有裂缝的石头吧。”让勒努吹响口哨，他的蓝鸟立即拍打着翅膀跑过来，在草地上刮起一阵小旋风。

“准备好了吗？”阿代尔斐尔爬上小粉鸟的背。

让勒努已经早一步握紧了缰绳，手里捏着枚光滑的圆石子，“用这个发令吧，它落到水里的时候起跑。”

河里的水花在那个下午溅响了九次，也有可能是十次。输赢毫无悬念，即使不再年轻，让勒努的蓝鸟毕竟是昔日的冠军，而阿代尔斐尔的小粉鸟，虽然朝气蓬勃，却不是为了竞速培育的，跑起来像是学步车，每次都落下好大距离。

“这不公平。”阿代尔斐尔终于意识到问题所在，不服气地提出，“我们交换，让我试下你的蓝鸟，你来跟我的小粉鸟玩一会儿。”

“可以，但是要当心，”让勒努无法拒绝阿代尔斐尔的请求，但把缰绳交过去时显得有些犹豫，担心这会是个坏主意，“除了我和我父亲，它还从没有让别人骑过呢。”

他牵着阿代尔斐尔的手帮他爬上蓝鸟的背，另一只手按着陆行鸟覆盖着羽毛的脖颈，安抚地轻拍，以防它突然发难。

然而担心是多余的，只见蓝鸟抖了抖身体，伸长脖子欢快地发出鸣叫，轻轻地拍打了几下翅膀，毫不抵触地接受了阿代尔斐尔的骑乘。

“很好，它喜欢你。”让勒努放心地后退几步，为陆行鸟留出起跑的空间。

阿代尔斐尔笑着轻抖缰绳，双腿并紧，陆行鸟朝着远处跑去，如同一团蓝色的烟雾，飘过绿色的原野，在奶白的蒲公英丛里扬起柔软的细雪，向着云朵在天空流散的方向奔驰。

河岸繁花似锦，阳光将视野里跳动的玫瑰金色渲染成得夺目耀眼，一个不请自来的念头造访了让勒努：阿代尔斐尔一定是整个伊修加德最漂亮也是最可爱的男孩。

他迈腿跨上粉鸟的背，想去追好友渐远的背影，可还没来得及坐稳，就被它一个翻身振翅，毫不留情地甩了下来。

“你没事吧？”阿代尔斐尔的声音远远地飘来，蓝鸟绕了个圈子停在让勒努身边，用宽阔的喙拨了拨他的身体。

让勒努觉得它把自己当做了巨大的蚯蚓，躺在草地上一脸无奈地微笑，忽然拽住阿代尔斐尔的脚踝，把他的朋友拉了下来。两个男孩在草地上打滚，欢乐的笑声一直延伸到浅水里，变成浪花拍岸的喧哗。

阿代尔斐尔的仆人站起来，似乎是想要制止这不太得体的游戏，但让勒努的护卫对他说了什么，消除了他的担忧，于是又坐了回去，只用一双眼睛寸步不移地盯着。

夏天快要结束了，溪水微凉，漂浮着落花，男孩们卷起裤腿，将所有口袋都装满漂亮的石子，跑起来啷当作响。

这是来谢弗洛顿家训练的第一天，让勒努的父亲拗不过男爵的盛情，同意让勒努在庄园里留宿，明天训练结束之后再回家。

谢弗洛顿男爵命仆人给让勒努预备了房间，就在阿代尔斐尔卧室的隔壁，原本是安放摇篮的婴儿室，但宽敞得堪比一个套间，配着样式古典的衣橱与书柜，绿色的碎花壁纸上画着橄榄叶，透过窗户可以看到河水在远处拐了个弯。

“你喜欢哪个？”阿代尔斐尔把他的毛绒玩具从箱子里拿出来，琳琅满目地堆在床上像从恶龙那里夺来的宝藏，“这只兔子喜欢吗？它的身体很柔软。或者这条冰战神？它是丝绸做的，夏天抱起来凉爽。”

让勒努已经过了要抱着布偶才能睡着的年纪，但还是从棉布动物园里发现了最特别的那件，这是个做得相当简陋的布娃娃，它的身体是块很大的手绢，正中间塞了团棉花便算作头部，圆形的脑袋上缀着两颗绿玻璃做的纽扣眼睛，上方缝着几束丝线头发，太稀疏了没能覆盖住头顶，根部还能看见长短错落的针脚，“这个是什么？”

他刚把布娃娃拿在手里，就被阿代尔斐尔一个伸手抢走，“这个不行，除了这个。”

“这是你做的吗？”让勒努比较着布娃娃的五官与阿代尔斐尔的脸，尽管做得十分简易，也不难看出纽扣与丝线的颜色是根据男孩的眼睛和头发选择的。

“是我母亲，”阿代尔斐尔叹气，“她根本就不会做针线活。”

让勒努想起晚餐时看到的那位夫人，她的样子雍容得就像是皇后，也许是因为有他这个外人在的缘故，即使在家里用晚餐也穿着漂亮的肉桂色礼服，裙摆从她做的椅子上流淌到地面，好像是千层蛋糕上融化的奶油，她的手纤细光滑，留得很长的指甲涂着红色蔻丹，表面光润得没有一点残破，像是连洗脸都不用自己拧干毛巾，可她却想要为儿子做只布娃娃，即使对她来说很难。

让勒努由一位母亲想到了另一位，不由得感到一丝悲伤。

阿代尔斐尔察觉到让勒努的忧郁，将母亲做的布娃娃递给他，“它是你的了，谁让我们是朋友呢？但你待会儿得过来给我讲睡前故事，今晚你就当我的哥哥了！”

他的双眼因满怀期待而放出光彩。除了欣然同意，让勒努还能回答什么呢？


	8. Chapter 8

让勒努踩着十三岁的尾巴进入骑兵预备营，阿代尔斐尔对此感到相当的嫉妒——让勒努已经是能独当一面的半个大人，而他却还是个被保护在温室里的小孩子。论剑术阿代尔斐尔跟让勒努不相上下，只是让勒努赢的次数稍微多些，两个男孩习惯了彼此相伴前进，却被该死的年龄差生生分隔在两个世界。更令阿代尔斐尔不满的是，骑兵预备营是住宿的，他们将有很长时间不能见面，但没理由要求让勒努为了自己再等一年。

“我会给你写信，”让勒努向他的朋友保证，“这样你就能知道那里面是什么样子的。”

但当让勒努背着相当精简的行李到达目的地，却为该如何向阿代尔斐尔描绘这冰冷的铁门与灰墙内的一切而发愁。“监牢”是他脑海里最接近的词汇，但显然是极为不恰当的，军营是将孩子锻炼成战士的熔炉，他们是自愿来到这里接受考验，与异端者们罪有应得的囚狱当然不同，尽管都有着不容置疑的铁规，充满鲜血、伤痕与死亡，尽管置身其中的人们多少都有着某种信仰……

他尽力驱散脑海里这些不该有的想法，跟着勤务官走进四人间宿舍，像他这样的人一开始就是作为军官培养的，所以他不用跟那些未经过正规训练因此只能当走卒的人挤在汗味熏天的通铺，只用忍受散发着霉味的墙壁，习惯在潮湿得床头长蘑菇的卧榻入睡。

在先前选拔的比试中，他打败了所有的预备兵，只在面对指挥官时落了下风，考虑到他还未满十四岁，这样的成绩已经使他在营房里备受瞩目，整个报到日他都忙于应付来自长官的询问和来自战友的寒暄，直到晚上他才有时间在布满蛀空的床头柜展开信纸。

让勒努每周都给阿代尔斐尔写信，最开始的几封他报喜不报忧，隐去所有可能会令对方感到不适的细节，只描述了穿着骑兵锁甲的新奇感觉，并十分自豪地提及自己刚来便被任命为小队长，每周两班负责护送从附近某个村庄运补给到营地的陆行鸟车队，并不是所有人都能得到指挥官的这般器重。

但没过多久，他就意识到，阿代尔斐尔明年就会来到这里，他的朋友早晚会经历他现在面对的困难，他不该用包裹糖衣的文字使阿代尔斐尔对这里抱有不切实际的幻想，正相反地，他应该向那个从小生活在童话城堡里的男孩描述真实的一切，好让他对即将到来的试炼做好心理准备。

阿代尔斐尔是个优秀的剑术师，无人可以否认这一点，他甚至比让勒努更具有天赋，他挥剑的样子就像是蝴蝶在百合花上跳舞，优雅轻松得仿佛造诣与生俱来，天生注定会成为英俊漂亮的骑士。但让勒努无法想象阿代尔斐尔在这样寒酸的床上入睡，也担心他吃不惯这里千篇一律的寡淡伙食虽然后备军官们的伙食比普兵们吃的稍微精细些，可相比谢弗洛顿庄园色香味俱全、摆盘时如同艺术品的美食，这里的定餐就如同陆行鸟棚的饲料，只有确保不被饿死的功能，更令他担心的是，那张干净的脸看见肮脏的墙壁时会做出何种表情？白石灰上的斑驳显然不止来自霉菌与鞋底的泥土。

他决定从最基本的琐碎循序渐进，先是半开玩笑地提醒阿代尔斐尔将来报到时带两床干净的薄毯，这样就可以免于与味道难闻的被子和床铺亲密接触，然后他用略带炫耀的口吻告诉阿代尔斐尔，他在这里回忆起了母亲在做点心时的喃喃碎语，关于如何将难以下咽的食物改造得聊以入口，正是得益于从记忆里挖到的这笔小财富，他才没有罹患胃溃疡，或是因反复呕吐而撕裂喉部。

阿代尔斐尔的回信总是来得很快。他为让勒努把他当作脆弱的洋娃娃而气恼不已，又看在友谊的份上原谅了他的冒犯，他以一个刚过十二岁生日的男孩所能具有的郑重发誓，他会克服所有的困难与艰辛，成为伊修加德最优秀的骑士，他要战胜的敌人是凶恶的龙族与狡猾的异端者，才不会被房间里的霉菌与蘑菇打败。

带着稚气的宣言用十分认真的笔迹写就，让勒努不由得为自己的杞人忧天而感到愧疚，也许是太久没有见面，他竟然忘记了阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里闪耀着多么灿烂顽强的灵魂。

但才没过多久，他就意识到在军营里拥有一双美丽的眼睛是多么危险的事情。

让勒努是在一次夜勤时撞破这档子事的，他所在的小队有个男孩没在睡前点名时喊“到”，作为他的队长，让勒努必须去把他找回来。

他在营地里走了一圈，依次查看操场、岗哨……就连后院的菜地和水井也仔细寻过，直到陆行鸟棚里不寻常的动静引起他的注意。在堆放基萨尔野菜的储物间里，他看到了男孩显眼的金发，一直手粗鲁地按在上面，手指插入凌乱的发丝，摆在眼前的毫无疑问是场霸凌。

但让勒努弄错了形式，也选择了错误的开场白，“别欺负我的人。”

藏在黑暗中的脸露出来，比起惊慌更像是惊讶，很快又变成轻浮的笑容。他对让勒努打了个钦佩的手势，“我不知道他是你的人。”

“他的制服上写着编号。”让勒努认出说话的人，比武场上的手下败将——对他而言，在这里的男孩们谁不是呢？

“好吧好吧，诚如你所说，他是你的。”那人举手作出投降的样子，放下时黑暗里传来整理衣物的窸窣，然后他从散发着叶绿味道的架子后走出来，轻浮地拍了拍让勒努的肩，“放心，我还什么都没做呢。”

“别再碰他，”让勒努警告，“折磨同伴不会使你获得功勋。”

“但会让你成为男人。”对方吹了个口哨。

让勒努困惑地楞在原地，等他反应过来对方的意思，那恶趣味的霸凌者已经走远了。

“长官，”男孩跪在地上，不知道该不该起来，怯生生地问，“我可以回宿舍了吗？还是说……您希望我做点什么？”

“去睡觉，”让勒努从难以置信的错愕中回过神，发现自己提灯的手在不停颤抖，就连声音也像是被这初寒的晚风吹乱，他甚至不知道自己为何要画蛇添足地补充，“到你自己的床上去睡觉。”

“是，长官。”男孩扶着横木，慢慢地站起来，他与让勒努同龄，却比让勒努高，瘦得像根芦苇，来这里前没学过格斗。他家里是做裁缝的，手指细嫩得像是姑娘，比起长矛与剑，更适合剪子与针。

预备营的大部分孩子都是平民，除了街头斗殴学来的一招两式，其余的什么也不会，他们正是来这里接受训练，好在骑兵营里领份能养活自己的军饷。只有贵族或富裕人家才有条件从小培养孩子的战技与谋略，让他们从一开始就获得更高的身份，并理所当然地习惯对人发号施令，甚至有样学样地以权谋私。

“长官……您还有事吗？”男孩见他脸色难看，不放心地又问了一遍。

让勒努猜想自己盯着对方的样子一定十分吓人，有些无力地摇了摇头，“没有，早点休息吧。下次再有这样的事……”

请告诉我。他本想这么说，可是他知道了又能怎样？他总有看不见的时候。而在他未曾撞破的黑暗里，这样的事又上演了多少回？等将来到了真正的骑兵营里，这样不堪的事只会更多。他只是个预备骑兵军官，当不了任何人的救世主。

最后他只说了两个字，“走吧。”

让勒努一路沉默地将男孩带回营房，看着瘦削的身形像竹竿一样插进被窝。回到自己的宿舍时，同寝室的人已经睡了，晚风吹拂着轻微的鼾声。

他盯着天花板，久久不敢合眼，只要一闭目，黑暗里就会清晰地映出男孩跪在地上的画面，还有他若是去晚一步会发生的事。营地里听到的那些下流传闻全都在他的耳边回荡，这里禁闭着一群荷尔蒙过剩的大男孩，新奇的欲望就像酢浆草成熟的种子，随时准备着冲破果荚扎入某处潮湿的土壤。大部分的宣泄都以不接触的方式发生，将脑子里的画面变成墙上的斑痕不会使任何人流血，偶尔逞逞口舌之快也不算违背军规，但道德与教养并不是永远都能让人系紧腰带，更何况有的人根本就没有这两样东西。

天气预报员说今夜将有落雪，窗外依然月明星稀，让勒努却提前感到了寒意，对温暖的渴望化作思念，比任何时候都强烈地袭来。让勒努痛苦地发现他的身体背叛了他，在他想起阿代尔斐尔那张漂亮脸蛋的时候，用难耐的燥热与灼痛折磨他的皮肤与骨髓。就连接踵而至的睡意也成为帮凶，将他牵挂的朋友绑架进恶毒的圈套，让他们相见在明媚的夏天、在绿色的原野、在欢声笑语的河边、在草木复苏的山岗……用阿代尔斐尔的笑容与声音编织出斑斓旖旎的罗网，而他竟毫无抵抗力地咬上靶心香甜的诱饵。

阿代尔斐尔在他的眼前流血，他的剑刺伤了他的朋友。

让勒努挣扎着从他此生所历最可怕的噩梦中醒来，躺在黏腻散发着罪恶气味的沼泽里，他在来这里前就已经被父亲宣布过成为大人，他知道这种事没什么可羞耻的，但这是成长伴随的意外第一次与他的好友有关。


	9. Chapter 9

让勒努从床上爬起来，没有吵醒同室就寝的小战友们，白日的疲惫使他们沉湎于梦境，此刻全都睡得像是装满新薯的麻布口袋。

雪在昨晚他做梦时飘然而至，将深邃的夜色染成银白，清冷的月光自天穹垂下，穿透蒙着雾气的窗玻璃，外面亮晃晃的一片。壁炉刚熄灭不久，木炭散发着余热，室内的温度不算寒冷，但出于不愿承认的理由，他在抱着身体发抖。

他尽量不引起动静地从柜子里找出干净裤子，轻手轻脚地换上，将散发着沼泽气味的布团裹在怀里，抱到后院井边的水槽去洗。他等不及天完全亮，那罪证每多留一秒，他心里的羞愧就增添一分。

天空黑作一团混沌的沥青色迷雾，操场上一个人都没有，除了卫兵笔直地在高处站立，锁甲和头盔上落着霜雪，长矛反射着冷硬的光。树上的乌鸦被木桶落井的声音惊得飞起，翅膀拍下来的雪钻进让勒努的领子里，像电流一样窜过脊背的却不只是冷意，还有感觉相似的颤栗与恐惧。

哈罗妮女神必定正看着这一切。她也当然知道他在昨晚的梦里都干了什么。

让勒努在冰冷的井水里使劲地揉搓那处，用刺骨的寒冷的惩罚自己，手指被冻得通红麻木，布料在暴力的对待中被撕破，裂帛的声音如同利剑出鞘，尖锐地划过他的神经。他绝望地停下来，流水早已将昨夜的斑点洗涤得痕迹无存，但折磨他的酷刑并未因此减轻。

塔楼上传来哨兵换岗的口令，还有两刻钟就是起床集合的时间。让勒努盯着衬裤上的破洞，裂痕只有两指的宽度那么长，他知道该怎么将它补好，但他害怕，缝合的细线会化作结实的皮鞭，藏在光荣神圣的锁甲里，在每次迈步的时候替他拷打充当背叛者的部位，并在每次穿衣或解带时提醒他这份隐秘的耻辱。他也不能像那些习惯铺张的人那样干脆把它丢掉，这样就会有人看见它躺在喝空的啤酒瓶和腐烂的剩饭之间，皱巴巴的像一条蛇褪去的死皮，没有人会知道它是从哪双腿上褪下，也不会有人看出它被遗弃的原因，但让勒努无法忍受任何人的目光落在上面，仿佛这不是一块白布，而是本有字的书，巨细靡遗地描绘着他在梦里犯下的罪行。

太阳已经照亮山峦上的一线天空，树林在朦胧中呈现出最初的轮廓，好像一层覆盖在大地上的绒毛，星辰已经随夜幕淡去，云彩正被慢慢点亮。不能再耽误了。让勒努拧干裤子，抱着湿冷的布团走向菜地，冷杉和冬青树的影子在墙边铺出块隐蔽的窄地。他用手指挖开还来不及变得坚硬的白雪，指甲在碰到石块，寒冷麻痹了疼痛，被雪水打湿的泥土混合着腐烂的松针。他将衬裤埋在里面，用脚反反复复地踩紧，又重新覆盖上松软的白雪。

几个后勤兵打着哈欠经过，提着水桶，梦游一般地走到井边，没有看到树丛里猫腰屏吸的身影。让勒努松了一口气，若是他们问起来，自己很难解释这可疑而鬼祟的行为。

他耐心地等到他们离开，起床的号角在他经过操场时响起，将整个骑兵预备营从沉睡中唤醒，静悄悄的清晨顿时变得喧哗。

“你去哪了？”隔壁床铺的少年边穿衣服边问。

“昨晚雪下得很大，”让勒努随口回答，坐到床边穿他的铠甲，“基萨尔野菜都冻硬了，希望陆行鸟不会因此拉肚子。”

“这可麻烦，”另一个人说，“我们今天要到山上的废村去演习，搜寻藏身在地道里的异端者同党，就这鬼天气，路程来回恐怕得一天。真倒霉！”

其余的人都用同情的目光看着那背运的人。让勒努在一旁机械地叠着被子，庆幸那条衬裤的编织足够紧密，没有在他的床单上也留下罪恶的证据。

大伙一起走出宿舍，到操场上去排队，让勒努清点了人数，一个都没有少。新的一天按部就班地开始。昨天让勒努所在的小队已经负责过执勤，指挥官今天交给他们的任务是清除后院的雪块。

让勒努想起埋在墙根的衬裤，差点忘记回答“是，长官”。

解散后他将任务安排下去，先铲出通往水井的道路，保证大家都能畅通地行走，然后划分区域，清理院子里和菜地边的积雪，他不动声色地将靠近墙壁的苗圃留给自己，这样就不会有人发现某处可疑的雪堆。

但雪还会下的，他的运气不可能一直这么好。

让勒努表面无事地过完这一天，吃过晚饭后，雪又开始下了，冰天雪地里没什么人在外面溜达。他装作在后院散步，确认没有人注意到他，闪身钻进树丛，雪已经冻硬了，要是早晨没埋那么紧就好了。

衬裤沾满了潮湿的泥土，散发着腐殖质的味道，但在让勒努看来，这不算肮脏。他这次有备而来，将衬裤塞进随身带的包袱里，走到陆行鸟棚，牵出来一只，告诉门口的卫兵，指挥官命令他送信，这不是谎话，卫兵查看过他手里的通行令，替他打开了结着冰锥的铁门。

他骑着陆行鸟穿过茫茫雪原，冰雪终究会融化，暴露出其下埋藏的一切，不是保险可靠的守秘者。通往据点的道路将他带到结冰的河岸边，他下意识地勒紧缰绳，手臂慢慢地放松，陆行鸟在桥边停下。

哈罗妮是冰河与战争的女神，只有她才能保守这样的秘密，也只有她才能接纳并宽恕这样深重的罪过。

这场雪没有将冰面冻结实，但这对让勒努来说正好，他从河边抱起块大石头，使劲地在冰上砸了个洞。他将裤子埋进冷水中，寒冷迅速地爬上来，他的手臂不停地颤抖，仿佛被摁在水里挣扎的是活生生的灵魂。恐惧与羞耻让他的心砰砰直跳，他恨不得将昨夜梦里的自己一并溺死在河里，他的确感到了窒息，呼吸带着针扎般的刺痛，最后连眼睛里也是。

衬裤吸饱了水，缓慢地沉下去，让勒努松了口气，还没等他起身，那块布又重新浮了上来，像只充满气的死鱼鳔。让勒努捡了根树枝，刺向鼓起来的部分，水面冒出几个气泡，随即在冷空气里破裂。他小心翼翼地把布料拨向旁边，将那片倔强的白色囚于未破的冰层之下，推向河流下游的方向。

总算成功了。他气喘吁吁地坐在岸边，并不觉得如释重负。他的坐骑发出不耐烦的鸣叫，拍打着翅膀，催促他赶紧将任务完成，就连它也不愿在这鬼天气里多呆。

哨所就在针叶林背后，离预备营并不遥远，回去太晚的话，很难向指挥官解释。让勒努于是站起身，头也不回地走上河岸。

他以最快的速度赶到哨所，将书信交给驻守在那的骑兵，拒绝了留下来烤会儿火再走的提议，片刻不敢耽搁地往回赶。

路过那座桥的时候，洞口的水面已经开始结冰，单薄散碎的一层，寒冷会为他的秘密打上牢固的火漆印章。就在一尺距离外的冰面下，布料的褶皱舒张成凝固的白玫瑰，被冬季的冰河沉默肃穆的收藏。

请哈罗妮赦免我的罪。让勒努头也不回地向着营地奔驰，越来越大的落雪淹没了足迹，仿佛他没有来过这条河的岸边。

在宿舍里等着他的是阿代尔斐尔的信，邮递员来的时候他不在，室友帮他放在床头柜，米白色的信封上一枚红色的印，好像一滴从心里流淌出来的血。

阿代尔斐尔在信里抱怨，他训练时扭伤了脚踝，肿得像块腌过的红萝卜，从昨天起就只能躺在床上，而他那毫不懂得体贴的父亲，竟然没有替他谢客，于是他只好穿着睡衣跟来探望的女孩们聊天，这简直是太不体面了！

你才不知道什么是真正的“不体面”呢。让勒努在心里叹气。他从抽屉里取出纸笔，说了些安慰的话，祝他的朋友早日康复，又寥寥数笔，写了些轻描淡写的日常，言辞十分得体，没什么不妥，取蜡想要封口时，他又觉得缺了点什么。

昨夜梦里的景象在他眼前闪回，像是在提醒他还有什么重要的事情没有说。

让勒努用力眨了眨眼睛，将杂念驱逐出脑海。

阿代尔斐尔只有十二岁，尽管本人不愿意承认，可严格来说还是个孩子，他大概还没经历过这种“意外”，谢弗洛顿男爵更不会希望他的宝贝儿子以这种方式懂得“成长”的含义。

所以他反复斟酌到最后，只在落款前添了一句：

我很想你，阿代尔斐尔。


	10. Chapter 10

春天在轰隆的雷鸣声中到来，伴随着冰河凌汛的震颤，还有一封来自狄兰达尔本家的调令。鉴于让勒努在预备营的优异表现，他获得批准正式加入狄兰达尔家的骑兵团。

这份喜悦附带一个短暂的空窗假期。

让勒努回到家里。弟弟去年刚学会用剑，煞有介事地要跟哥哥比试。让勒努只好奉陪，尽量不让他输得太惨。小家伙完全继承了父亲的紫色眼睛，像水晶一样美丽，充满对哥哥的崇拜。

“等我长大了，会和你一样厉害吗？”

“如果你全力以赴的话。”让勒努捏了捏小家伙汗津津的脸，算作肯定。

“你不在的时候，阿代尔斐尔来过几次，”弟弟说，“他陪我练剑，生日的时候，还送了我一套锡兵，每个小人都闪闪发光。我想，他一定正等着你去看望他。”

不用小男孩提醒，让勒努本就打算这么做。

在家陪弟弟玩了几天后，他去拜访了谢弗洛顿庄园。距离他上次来这里，已经快一年的时间，山丘与河流还是原先的样子，铁门新刷过油漆，味道还没有散去，前年春天种的矮黄杨树已经长高，叶片上布满了新生的斑点，花圃里的美人蕉还只是绿色的茎干，野生的毛地黄与堇菜已经在泥土里争相开放。

“你怎么才来看我？我听说你都回家好几天了。”阿代尔斐尔站在台阶上迎接他，“不过你倒是挑了个好时候，我的父亲和母亲都去了皇都，几天后才会回来，在那之前，这座庄园完全是属于我们的！”他一脸神秘地凑近，用手测量两人的身高。阿代尔斐尔比分别时长高了不少，却还是稍逊让勒努些差距，“真讨厌，为什么还是没你高？”

让勒努轻声笑他，“别忘了你比我小两岁。”

阿代尔斐尔沮丧地接受了事实，但又很快表现出满满的自信，拍着让勒努的肩说，“总有一天我会超过你的，不光是身高，还有剑术……到时候你可别生气哦。”

“好，我等着。”让勒努忽然伸手，揉乱好友梳理得整齐的头发，触感有些硬，阿代尔斐尔抹了发胶，冷杉的气味蔓延到让勒努的掌心，闻起来好像冬季下雪的冰河，引起他的心脏一阵错乱的跳动。

“要我说，今晚你就别回去了。”阿代尔斐尔拉着他上楼，让勒努惊讶地发现，谢弗洛顿庄园里还保留着他的房间，“在这里住一晚，不，多住几天吧。我有好多话要对你说。”

“可我没有带过夜的用品。”让勒努原本只预备在这里吃晚饭，他倒是想多与好友相处些时间，但未经邀请就带着行李上门显然失礼。

“你觉得这么大的庄园里会缺这些小东西吗？”阿代尔斐尔打开浴室的门，所有需要用到的东西都整齐地摆放在抽屉里，浴巾有五六块，整齐地叠成块状，旁边是不同香味的肥皂，就连浴袍都有不同长度的几套，挂在浴室不过水的外间，地板上排列着不同季节适用的便鞋，干湿用途分门别类，一切早有准备，就等着让勒努点头。

这令人完全无法拒绝，让勒努已经在心里同意了，可嘴上仍有些犹豫，“……还有睡衣。”

阿代尔斐尔不以为意，将让勒努推进衣帽间，“我给你找了几件新的，本来是备着等我再长高些穿的，对你来说应该正合适。”

灯光透过头顶镂空成花朵的水晶板，明亮而零碎地洒下来，落在阿代尔斐尔洋溢着笑容的美丽面容上。让勒努无端想起了圣堂彩窗上的宗教画：光辉里诞生的神使，穿着白色百合花瓣做的长袍，衣摆边缘雕刻着花纹精美的蕾丝，手里拿着细长发光的宝剑，火焰在他的脚踝边化作鲜艳夺目的玫瑰花。让勒努的母亲是位虔诚的信徒，几乎每个周末都会到镇上的圣堂去听讲道，常常带着她彼时唯一的儿子。让勒努却对圣职者的长篇大论兴趣缺缺，大部分时候的注意力都在神龛后的花窗上。所以他知道，每年中会有那么几个特殊的黄昏，日落的余晖以精确的角度透过天使头上金色的光环，将神圣的脸庞与洁白的长袍映照得美丽刺目，令注视着他的人忍不住流泪，却又不舍得移开双眼。

“我的脸上有什么脏东西吗？”阿代尔斐尔被他看得心生疑惑，转向立在旁边的玻璃镜。他的倒影镶嵌在橡木制成的镜框里，变成绘制在玻璃上的美丽肖像画。

而且近在咫尺，触手可及，散发着无机质所不具有的香气与温暖。

“没有，”让勒努回过神来，他们靠得太近了，阿代尔斐尔身上的香气不由分说地漫进他的鼻腔，雪水与松木的冷冽中带着一丝若有若无的脂粉味，就像一块可口诱人的抹茶蛋糕，他的喉结在皮肤下滑动了下，“我只是忽然想到了些事。”

“跟我说话时不许走神，”阿代尔斐尔笑着抗议，合上衣柜的门，随着他的转身，圣像消失了，“那你现在同意了吗？”

“希望你的父母不会突然回来，”让勒努撩了下头发，借着低头的功夫调整好表情，目光与微笑重新变得自然，“要是他们发现家里多了个不速之客，一定会用扫帚把我赶走的。”

“他们才不会碰扫帚呢！”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“那太有失身份了！即使要下逐客令，那也是由仆人代劳。”

“听起来并不特别令人感到安慰。”让勒努摊开手。

阿代尔斐尔拽住他的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地把他拖到走廊上。

晚风带来露水与草茎的味道，还有食物与美酒诱人的香气。仆人已经布置好了晚餐，二楼的露台花园沉浸在夜色的静谧里，雕刻成树枝形状的白色细柱托着长方形的玻璃凉棚，下方是枫木板铺设成的观景台，正对着灰色的碎石子路和两边的月桂与丁香树。

他们在铺着亚麻色碎花布的餐桌前碰杯，面前摆满了精致的菜肴，足够把他们的腹部填饱两次。

阿代尔斐尔将仆人们打发得远远的，亲自为让勒努倒酒，紫红色的酒液在高脚杯的壁面上流淌成光润的一层，“你一定要尝尝这个，军营里绝对喝不到这么好的酒。我听说你们连肉都短缺。厨师真的会在丸子里加老鼠肉吗？”

“从营房里老鼠肆虐的情况来看，我认为这种可能性不大。”让勒努故作沉思状，“但有一次，我在汤里舀出来一截尾巴。”

“是老鼠的吗？”阿代尔斐尔问。

“光溜溜的，更像是蜥蜴，”让勒努回答，“或者壁虎。它们喜欢把甘蓝菜当作窝，厨师一切菜就吓得丢掉尾巴逃走。但蜗牛和青蛙是更常见的，如果不算苍蝇的话。”

“听起来真令人倒胃口，”阿代尔斐尔皱着眉，低头将杯子里的葡萄酒饮尽，好驱散令人不适的味觉幻想，“你是怎么把这些吃下去的？”

“饥饿是最好的调味剂，”让勒努伸手去取胡椒，将烧制成兔子的白瓷瓶拿在手里看了看，“当然我也没少借助真正的香辛料，盐和胡椒可以补充大部分情况下的不足，迷迭香与芫荽更是寡淡无味的救赎，如果肉类腥味太重，加点茴香与草果可以排忧解难，实在没有的话醋也行。总之，要想吃得好，就得自己想办法。”

“我以为你是去学习如何成为骑士的，”阿代尔斐尔揶揄道，“谁知你竟然变成了厨师。”

“军队就像蛇，全靠肚皮行动。[1]”让勒努边说边撕下块面包，“我也忘了是在哪本书上看的，总之是有人这么说过，而且，我觉得挺有道理的。”

“要是我父亲能同意我去预备营就好了，”阿代尔斐尔握着杯子叹气，“但他坚持让我留在家里，跟他请来的老师们学习，与其他想要成为骑兵的孩子们一起，他们学习服从，而我学习统帅。”

“这样也没什么不好，你仍能收获许多，而且——”让勒努咽下嘴里的食物，“不用担心吃到老鼠。”

“也不可能成为骑士，”阿代尔斐尔手托着腮，用叉子戳盘子里的鱼肉，浇好汁的虹鳟片已经碎成了肉糜，激不起半点胃口，“整天在自家的领地上巡逻可不会有人给我颁发勋章。希望你没有忘记，我可是发过誓的，要在十四岁的时候成为骑士。”他悲伤地叹道，“留给我的时间越来越少了。”

让勒努安慰地拍了拍他的肩，“也许你可以期待明年的御览大会？只要能在比赛中取胜，一样可以受封为骑士。”

“这也是我唯一的机会了。”阿代尔斐尔放下叉子，自斟了一杯，慢慢地饮尽，脸上重新浮现起微笑，“你还是多给我讲讲军营里的事情吧。”

让勒努与他碰杯。预备营没什么可讲的，任务大都平淡无奇，不是跑腿送信就是护卫水车，除此之外是无穷无尽的训练与演习，但晚上的时候，大伙儿会聚在火堆边聊天，还有人荒腔走板地唱家乡的民歌，有个宣称自己是诗人的家伙真弹得一手动听的竖琴曲，运气好的时候冬季的天空还能看到萤绿色的极光……

冰河在他讲到夜晚的时候毫无征兆地淌进心里，来自上个冬天的寒冷攫住他的灵魂，惊得他不自知地收敛了声音。

他的朋友已经伏在酒尽菜凉的餐桌上睡着了，没有发现他脸色苍白，神情失态。阿代尔斐尔往酒杯里盛了平时不被允许的量，玫瑰色的霞晕染上他可爱的脸颊，还有在精灵里算是十分小巧的耳朵尖和眼睑。

让勒努很自然地走过去，想要抱起他的好友，把酣睡的少年送回房间，一股热意涌上来，在他的血液里沸腾，这念头旋即被他掐灭。

深吸一口气后，让勒努摇铃，唤来仆人，随后回到自己的房间，钻进浴室，在倾泻而下的凉水中，他的脉搏逐渐恢复了平静。

他擦干身体，从衣柜里挑了件颜色最朴素的睡袍，但仍然华丽得与他格格不入，这满身的花朵穿在阿代尔斐尔身上显然更合适。

让勒努在镜子前站立了一会儿，慢慢地走到房门边，吊钟花形状的门锁在他的手里发出咔哒一声。走廊里静悄悄的，谢弗洛顿家的仆人深谙隐身术，除非必要的时候绝不会出现，当然也没有人看见让勒努推开了隔壁的房门。

阿代尔斐尔的睡眠安静得像只鸽子，睫毛随着他的呼吸微微眨动，皮肤上的醺红稍微褪去了些，只剩下淡淡的粉色留在他的面颊与鼻尖，眼下那片不太明显的雀斑就好像百合花上的斑点，在少年人的皮肤才会有绒衣下轻轻起伏。

这次已然不是身处梦境之中，可让勒努惊栗地发现自己仍然想要吻他。

尽管他的本意只是想来看看阿代尔斐尔睡得好不好。这理由如今连他自己也不再相信。

恐惧和羞耻从深埋的冰雪里钻出来，像条细长冰冷的蛇，死死地勒住他的脖颈，还有不停颤抖的手臂与身体。让勒努在心里尖叫一声，后退几步，逃离了美丽而危险的陷阱，躲到一墙之隔的房间，顺着橡木门慢慢地滑坐到地板上。

他的身体从来没有像这样决绝地背叛过他，在他清醒无比的时候，用坚硬与灼热逼他就范。

而他最终屈服了，浑身汗湿地躺在地毯上，闭上眼睛的时候，他听见了风铃般清脆的笑声，幼年时的阿代尔斐尔从他的脑海里跑过，拉着他前往玫瑰园的深处，芬芳四溢的迷宫。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这次他没有弄脏衣服。

【1】腓特烈大帝说的，常被误认为拿破仑名言，因为游戏里没这个人所以就模糊处理。


	11. Chapter 11

次日清晨，让勒努告别了谢弗洛顿庄园，回到家收拾好行李，提前结束休假，一头扎进军营艰苦单调的作息，用每日重复的巡逻与无休止的训练填满所有的时间，以免自己有余力胡思乱想。

直到一年后，在他们双双受封为骑士的授勋仪式上，让勒努才再次见到阿代尔斐尔。

阿代尔斐尔刚在盛夏过完他的十四岁生日，他从没有进过军营，也未及参加御览大会，但他在皇都的一场宴会上捍卫了狄兰达尔本家一位小姐的名誉，他的英勇表现和骑士精神为他挣得了这份荣耀，与他英俊的外表一起，成为伊修加德上流社会的美谈。在这场决斗中，阿代尔斐尔的对手是昔日御览大会的冠军，这让他的获胜不亚于赢得了一场惊心动魄的决赛。

而在距此一个月之前，让勒努凭借过人的警觉发现了伪装成厨师潜伏在军营里的异端者，并成功地在战斗中活捉了这位现行罪犯。经过异端审问局的缜密调查，此人与他的同伙计划在骑兵的饮食里投放龙血，以此来将伊修加德的保卫者们强行转化为恶龙的党羽。如果不是让勒努察觉得及时，一旦他们的阴谋得逞，势必会造成无数忠诚者的蒙冤。这样的功劳理应被授予骑士勋章。

正式的授勋典礼在狄兰达尔家的郊外庄园举行，与少女们初入社交的成人礼一起。时间正值夏末，玫瑰花与百合在初初转凉的天气里斗艳，白昼已经变得短暂，照耀在塔楼金钟上的日落却不减灿烂的光芒，据阿代尔斐尔说，那座华丽的钟楼与教皇厅圣歌队席的盾窗一样，都是他爷爷的审美设计。

庄严的典礼音乐响起来的时候，让勒努的弟弟表现得比佩戴着闪光勋章的哥哥和他同样优秀的朋友还要激动。一直以来，他都视让勒努和阿代尔斐尔为榜样，就像所有的小崇拜者那样，十分自然地将他们的成功也当作自己的骄傲。

让勒努的注意力几乎全在阿代尔斐尔身上。他的朋友今天光彩照人，白色的礼服穿在身上使他变成了宴会厅里的太阳，所有的女孩都如向日葵那样看着他，即使是手里的扇子也掩饰不住她们的笑意。这是骑士们的授勋仪式，也是少女们初入社交的成人礼，如果能够在舞会上获得一位美丽骑士的邀请，这会成为她们一辈子的谈资。

“你喜欢哪一个？”让勒努听见弟弟小声地问，小男孩向往地望着端庄优雅的少女们，脸蛋红得好像渍了酒的樱桃。

“别盯着人家看，这样不礼貌。”他按着弟弟的头，转了个方向。

“可你总得挑一位吧，”弟弟吐了吐舌头，“一定要是最好看的。到底是谁呢？”

小男孩嘀咕个不停，让勒努只好回答。

“金发的吧。”她有双美丽的绿眼睛，一眼看去是所有女孩中最漂亮的。这是个合情合理的选择。

然而等仪式结束，舞会的音乐声响起，他却看见阿代尔斐尔径直走向了那位女孩，朝她微笑，对她鞠躬，向她伸手，并得到了相同的回应，在众人的喝彩声中将她带去了舞池中央，音乐萦绕在他们灵活的足边，像流水托着一对快活的游鱼。

“他们总不会跳个通宵，待会换舞伴的时候你还是有机会的。”他的弟弟小声劝慰，“而现在，你只能暂时从剩下的女孩中挑一个凑合几曲了。我觉得棕色卷发的那位小姐也还不错，她笑起来的样子简直迷死人了。如果我将来要娶一位妻子的话，她一定也要拥有同样的笑容。”

让勒努根本没心情看什么棕发女孩，也没兴趣听十岁男孩讲述他幼稚的择偶标准，他看见阿代尔斐尔将怀里的女孩搂得紧紧的，漂亮的脸蛋洋溢着因她而起的笑容。当他们并立在灯光下时，让勒努才注意到，那两人的礼服颜色是多么般配，就像是刻意约定好的一样，阿代尔斐尔的领结与那位小姐的胸花是同一种颜色。

“这灯光晃得我头晕，我到外面去透透气。”让勒努拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，“你在这里帮我看着，要是有人找我，就说我在花园里散步。”

小男孩动了动唇，像是有什么话要说，但最终只是乖乖地点了下头。他今天扮演的角色是骑士侍从，来之前父亲嘱咐过他，不管哥哥说什么都要照办。

让勒努穿过满堂的言笑晏晏，头也不回地走进浓墨般的夜色，他的胸腔里疼得就像是长出了一根棘刺，以他的灵魂与骨血为养料越扎越深。他可以把这种微酸而尖锐的刺痛解释为嫉妒。谁不想跟宴会上最漂亮的女孩跳舞呢？但他十分清楚，事情并不是这样的。他早已无法再自欺欺人地把他的渴望称之为“意外”。他真想就这样离开，回到常伴于身的孤独与寂寞中去，阿代尔斐尔想必整晚都会望着他美丽的女伴，不会注意到他的消失。但这是他的授勋仪式，狄兰达尔伯爵显然不会高兴他提前离场，他只能寻一个地方体面而不失礼地躲起来，远离音乐管弦与欢声笑语，远离不属于他的那张微笑的脸。

阿代尔斐尔沿着石子路走来的时候，让勒努正靠在潺潺歌唱地的喷泉边，盯着鱼嘴里倾泻而出的水流，他的脸枕着大理石雕刻的天使膝盖上，一只手臂浸在水里，连同几络散乱的发梢，随着水波的起伏感受着夜色的冰凉。

“让勒努。”他的朋友亲切地呼唤他，声音温柔得像是一片落在肩上的羽毛。

“阿代尔斐尔。”让勒努下意识地回应，转过头，微微笑着，水面倒映着他眉头上的一点悲伤。

“你生我的气了对不对？”阿代尔斐尔掏出手绢，擦干让勒努头发上的水，手指穿过湿润的发丝，仔细地替他梳理凌乱的缠结。

“我没明白你的意思。”让勒努稍稍别过脸，没有阻止阿代尔斐尔的手指在他的脸侧活动。

“那个女孩，”阿代尔斐尔往宴会厅的方向看了一眼，“你还记得我是因为救了一位小姐才成为骑士的吧？”

“是啊，怎么了？”在让勒努的余光里，他的湿发变成了一根细长的辫子，柔软顺服地垂在他的肩头，像是天赐的礼服绶带，看起来潇洒又得体。

“跟我跳舞的金发女孩是那位小姐的表亲。当狄兰达尔本家的小姐希望我在舞会上邀请某个特定的女孩时，我是没办法拒绝这种要求的。”阿代尔斐尔说。

“干嘛要告诉我这个？”让勒努不解。

“你难道不是因为这个才生气的吗？”阿代尔斐尔歉意地看着他，“我在舞会上抢走了你喜欢的女孩，这种事换成任何一个男孩都会感到不快。”

“是谁说我喜欢她的？”让勒努问。

“你弟弟。”阿代尔斐尔回答。

就知道添乱。让勒努在心里哀叹。

“听着，阿代尔，这是个误会。”他解释道。“我并没有特别喜欢那个女孩，我连她叫什么名字都不知道，我只是认为她很漂亮，并且告诉了弟弟——他在我旁边吵个不停，问我想跟哪个女孩跳舞，我只想随口打发他。事情就是这样。”

“真的吗？”阿代尔斐尔沉声问，看起来有些不信，“那你一脸不高兴地跑到外面来做什么？”

“舞会不适合我，”让勒努回答，“我对那些女孩子不感兴趣……我的意思是，她们对我来说都是陌生人，我为什么非得和她们中的一个跳舞呢？”

“社交舞会不就是这样吗？”阿代尔斐尔道，“只需要一支舞，两个陌生人就能彼此认识。我的父亲就是在狄兰达尔家舞会上认识我母亲的，她是整个大厅里最耀眼的女人。”

“而你继承了她的美貌，是今晚最迷人的男孩。”让勒努真心实意地赞叹。

“那你想跟最迷人的男孩跳舞吗？”阿代尔斐尔狡黠地冲他眨眼睛。

“我们俩？”让勒努有些吃惊。

阿代尔斐尔半认真半开玩笑地点头，“谁让我抢了你心仪的舞伴呢？只好赔你一个更棒的了。”说着他握住让勒努的手，大方地放在自己的腰上，带着他在树荫下转了好几个圈，“学着点，女孩子们都喜欢这样。”

让勒努上过专门的舞蹈课，却没有见识过这样多的花样，才几轮下来就感到头晕目眩，应接不暇，只能努力在凌乱的步伐中避免踩到好友的脚掌。

“其实呢，”阿代尔斐尔笑道，“舞步和剑步是极为相似的，它们的重点都在于灵活应变，还有，观察你的对手，猜测对方的想法，掌握主动权，不要被带走节奏，除非你是故意让着对方的。来吧，让勒努，一个优秀的剑术师不可能跳不好舞。”

“又不是所有人都跟你一样，使剑跟跳舞似的。”让勒努踢开一枚绊脚的石头。

“而你，我亲爱的朋友，”阿代尔斐尔毫不客气地回敬，“显然也将你的剑术风格融入到了舞姿里，你搂着我的动作蛮横得就像拦路绑架。”

“是吗？”让勒努故作反问，一个转身就将好友按在了树上，距离有些太近了，他伸直手臂，避免两人的呼吸纠缠在一起。大橡树厚重的影子覆盖着他们，好像一张宽大温柔的薄毯，将两位少年的身体包裹在幽静的夜色里。许多年前，让勒努就是从这里爬向厨房，遇见了躲在柜子里的小男孩。“那你就投降吧，阿代尔斐尔！”

“才没那么容易！”阿代尔斐尔立刻反击，握住让勒努的手腕，一个翻身，两人对调了位置，阿代尔斐尔的身体紧贴着让勒努，将他锁死在与树干之间的狭小空间。

让勒努没有反抗，被月光照亮的脸美丽得使他想要落泪。若不是阿代尔斐尔扣住了他的手腕，他也许会忍不住吻上去，抱住年轻得散发着香气的身体，将脸埋进好友的颈窝，或者别的地方。

“我很珍视你，让勒努，”在只听得见呼吸的寂静里，阿代尔斐尔突然说，望着他，叹了一口气，“你是不知道，今晚我都吓坏了，以为你不会再继续跟我做朋友了。”

“怎么可能？”让勒努的目光扫过阿代尔斐尔的嘴角，像亲吻一样小心翼翼。

“因为我抢走了你喜欢的女孩，至少我是这么以为的。”阿代尔斐尔回答，“再是亲密无间的好朋友，遇到这种事情，都很难再继续相处——简直就像是专门针对男孩的诅咒。”

让勒努忍不住笑了起来，将额头抵在好友的肩膀上，掩饰了心里的悲伤，“放心吧，阿代尔斐尔，我绝对不会在女孩子的问题上与你生气的，我以我刚获得的骑士勋章发誓。”

“请你相信我也是同样，”阿代尔斐尔在他的耳边说，呼吸撩起他的碎发，温热的气流拂过他的皮肤，“只要是你喜欢的女孩，我保证离得远远的，连看都不会看一眼，只要你告诉我你喜欢她。”他听见好友以庄重而虔诚的表情宣誓，“对我来说，没有什么比得上我们的友谊重要。”

让勒努抬起头，望进阿代尔斐尔真挚的眼睛，在那碧绿如湖的眸色里，他的灵魂获得了平静与安宁，身体里躁动不安的火苗在微小却真实的幸福感里悄悄熄灭。他仍渴望亲吻阿代尔斐尔，但他们的友谊高于一切，可以温暖挥之不去的凛冬，也可以冷却所有自私的欲念。

“怎么样，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔俏皮地挑起眉毛，退后几步，做了个邀请的手势，“还想跟我继续跳舞吗？”

“荣幸之至。”让勒努对他露出微笑，再次搂住阿代尔斐尔的腰，动作不再僵硬，而是像燕子那样轻盈。

他们在玫瑰花的香气里转圈，在风声与树影里摇晃，宴会已经持续了很久，草坪上时而有人经过，但谁都没有把青春年少的快乐理解成别的含义。


	12. Chapter 12

让勒努保留了那根辫子，每次梳洗都会将它重新编好。

“我觉得这样比原来好看。”他对阿代尔斐尔解释，尽管他的好友并没有问，只是抿嘴看着他用手指缠绕发丝。

谢弗洛顿家的人对自己的品味有着非同一般的自信，也许在阿代尔斐尔看来，让勒努喜欢他设计的发型是十分自然的事情，就像前任教皇与狄兰达尔伯爵都钟意爷爷的审美。

授勋仪式之后不久，让勒努收到了调令，而阿代尔斐尔收到任职通知，他们将奉狄兰达尔家的派遣，前往位于东部低地的枭巢营地，那里守卫着清澈湖往黑衣森林北部的要道，毗邻伊修加德与格里达尼亚的漫长边境，与东北面的荣耀营地隔着山峦与森林相望，由狄兰达尔与福尔唐两家的骑兵协同驻守。

他们骑着陆行鸟在黄昏时分抵达目的地，军营坐落在平缓起伏的山丘与岩壁间，肥沃的原野零星散乱着大大小小的村庄，秋天已经临近了，目光所及处的麦田开始染上金色，空气透明得一览无遗，可以望见远处磨坊风车的白帆，就像是盛开在蓝天白云下的栀子花，山丘上放牧的羊群缓缓移动，仿佛是粗心的天神洒落在原野上的米粒。

宿舍位于里面那排平房最偏僻的角落，不过是爬满青苔的石墙围出的几步空间，只能堪堪摆两张单人床，中间是共用的矮柜子，同时兼具书桌的功能。这间屋子原本是当作被服仓库用的，墙壁上还有架子留下的方格痕迹，阿代尔斐尔笑称这是极简风格的浮雕壁纸，而天花板上残留的悬挂布料用的铁钩则被让勒努征用，刚好适合保存他从家里带来的香草与茶叶。

最令他们感到满意的是房间的窗，十分狭窄但一边有一扇，正对着两张床，占据了门那面墙的大部分宽度，叶片锈得厉害，上过油后可以向着南面敞开一个微小的角度。对面的山峦每天早晚公允地分走朝霞与夕阳的半片金光，夜晚繁星熠熠时，冰天座遵循亘古不变的轨迹，依次在两面玻璃背后闪耀，那圣洁的光芒就像是哈罗妮女神分别赠与他们的亲吻。

跟谢弗洛顿庄园的豪华卧室相比，这里简陋得就像是破败的平民窟，让勒努担心阿代尔斐尔住不习惯，但他的朋友却没有表现出任何的不满意，仿佛天生就习惯睡在潮湿发霉的房间里，对霉菌和蘑菇免疫。看着阿代尔斐尔从容地将精致的瓷杯放在油漆剥落的柜子上，让勒努甚至怀疑他已经做好了在肉粥里吃到老鼠尾巴的准备。

但这种事其实无需担心，枭巢附近的村庄盛产小麦与畜肉，驻地的供应从不断缺，狄兰达尔家的指挥官尤埃尔默里克阁下是位年轻但出色的管理者，骑兵们常抱怨他是个严格得近乎神经质的上级，但同时也不得不承认他对部下的关怀与体恤是军队官僚中罕见的，他是那种会因为你触犯了军规就罚你去村口去砌墙，同时又不忘吩咐厨房为你留定额的晚餐，以免你错过了饭点饿肚子上床的类型。在这位阁下的严格监督下，没有哪个勤务官敢克扣军用口粮，也没有哪个厨师有胆量在骑兵们的饭食里增添菜谱之外的辅料。

洗澡才是真正的麻烦来源。军营里是指望不上单独的隔间浴室的。让勒努已经在预备营里习惯了简陋的淋浴间。阿代尔斐尔倒也不介意站着洗澡，但他从未在陌生人面前赤身裸体过，更对让勒努没在信里告知的那些军营丑事毫无准备。当硬着下身的男人们对他吹口哨，挺着腰冲他做下流的动作时，他错愕了片刻才反应过来，把那几个轻浮的家伙揍进了医务室。如果不是让勒努及时地拦住他，阿代尔斐尔来军营的第一晚恐怕就会闹出人命。

“为什么？”阿代尔斐尔忿忿不平地问，“我因为维护一位小姐的名誉而成为骑士，可当我想要为自己的尊严战斗时，这却变成一桩错误的事情了？”事发时周围人的反应他看得清清楚楚，不是无动于衷，就是乐于看热闹，望向他的无数双眼睛里充满嘲弄与玩味，就好像他才是不懂规矩的那个人。

“我不是认为你有错，”让勒努安抚地握着他的肩，“我比你还想要杀了那几个无礼之徒。但军营里另有一套铁律，打架斗殴造成减员的后果是很严重的，我不希望你因为几个渣滓而毁掉光明的未来。这太不值得了，阿代尔。”

“你以前也经历过这些吗？”阿代尔斐尔问。

让勒努点了下头，“年轻的战士中，我想不会有人没有，除非……看起来特别……你知道的，使人没有兴趣。预备营里的情况更糟呢，说出来我都怕玷污了你的耳朵。”

阿代尔斐尔叹了一口气，他才刚把身体打湿，连香皂都来不及抹就卷入了搏斗，哪怕现在已经回到了宿舍，坐在新铺好的床边，方才的画面仍在脑海里挥之不去。他在美丽安全的庄园里长大，从小听着与恶龙战斗的故事，不至于幼稚到以为无忧无虑就是生活的全貌，但当粗鄙的欲望以如此丑陋的方式直指向他时，哪怕是最勇敢无畏的骑士也难免感到脊背发冷——这些人都是同军团服役的战友，这教他将来如何在战场上放心把后背交给他们？

“那你是怎么做的，让勒努，就这么放任他们羞辱你吗？”阿代尔斐尔摊开手臂，仰倒在床上，眼睛里的浪花稍稍平息了，只剩微澜的余波在静静地流淌，跃动着台灯映出的一点火光。

“我权当没看见，只要他们别伸手碰我。”让勒努望着好友回答。

“如果碰了呢？”阿代尔斐尔追问。

“揍他们，让他们吸取教训，但不能太过火。指挥官们都清楚谁才是错的，只要别闹出大乱子，就不会插手这种闲事。”让勒努有些后悔没有早提醒阿代尔斐尔留心旁人的不轨，他不是没考虑过这么做，可他问心有愧，难以启齿——他对阿代尔斐尔的渴望和那些人想要的难道不是一样的吗？

阿代尔斐尔沉默地望着天花板，包裹香料的布囊在他的眼睛里摇晃，布料的色彩在唯一那盏灯发出的光线里点亮了他的视野，好像一个个节日的小气球，从刚刚挥别的安逸生活里飘来，多少给他带来了些宽慰的感觉。

“这也是成为骑士的代价吗？”他喃喃自语。

让勒努知道他需要的不是回答，“你还没洗澡呢。我去给你打些热水来，用毛巾擦擦身体吧。”

“我自己去，”阿代尔斐尔坐起来，床单上留着他湿发印下的一块水渍，“我已经不是小孩子了，你不要总想着照顾我。”

让勒努发出一声轻微的鼻息，“那我为你烤块点心？”

阿代尔斐尔同意了。让勒努松了口气，否则他将没有理由躲开好友光裸的身体。在澡堂的时候他可以将视线固定在自己身上，但只有他们两个人的场合，故意别开目光只会显得心虚。在他们曾经两小无猜的时候，就连在浴缸前更衣都不会躲着对方，没道理忽然间就变得相互避讳。

让勒努在好友清洗的时候完成了烘焙。他的厨艺比他刚进预备营时精进了不少，那时他是迫于脾胃的压力才琢磨食材与香料的搭配，但渐渐地，他从美食烹调中体味到了令他着迷的乐趣。如今有阿代尔斐尔在身边，他又在袅袅而上的炊烟里获得了新的幸福。

“没有模具，只能用这个杯子凑合，形状不太美妙，希望你别介意。”让勒努看着手里散发着热气的焦黄色圆形，这大概是阿代尔斐尔这辈子吃到的最难看的蛋糕。

阿代尔斐尔笑嘻嘻地接过去。“我觉得呢，”他说，“盛放在精致瓷盘里的佳肴是餐桌上的艺术品，但用铸铁水杯烤出来的蛋糕却是只有魔法师才能创造的奇迹，”尝了一口后，他评价道，“依我看，这块蛋糕足以使伊修加德最有名的厨师汗颜，他们只要离开了黄金砌成的厨房就连一碗最普通的面都做不出来，而你，我亲爱的朋友，这手艺简直是点石成金。”

让勒努坐在房间的另一侧，含笑不语，看好友握着叉子从杯子里挖蛋糕，香皂在阿代尔斐尔的身体上留下了冷杉与海盐湿润的气味，弥漫得整个房间都是，同时浸润了他的鼻腔与嘴唇，仿佛一个绵密无形的吻。

“不来一点吗？”阿代尔斐尔将叉子送到让勒努嘴边。

让勒努摇头，这样就变成真的接吻了。阿代尔斐尔以为他只是害羞，还是热情地伸进来。叉子撞在牙齿上，发出一声响，蛋糕抵住本能僵直的舌头，被压成湿润松软的面团。

“慢点，”让勒努握住阿代尔斐尔的手腕，以免被他手里的凶器捅穿喉咙，“哪有你这样硬塞的？”

“谁叫你不肯张嘴过来接，”阿代尔斐尔将手指伸过去，隔着嘴唇抚摸让勒努牙齿的轮廓，“撞疼了吗？”

让勒努听到弦在耳边崩断的声音，带着一种连心跳都与之共鸣的震颤。他说不出任何话，摇头算是回答，站起身走到柜子边，拿起凉水壶想让自己冷静冷静，却忘了他的杯子正被阿代尔斐尔拿在手里，还装着吃到一半的蛋糕。

“你可以用我的。”阿代尔斐尔在他背后说。

“谢谢。”让勒努接受了建议，但从阿代尔斐尔的杯子里喝水只会让情况变得更糟。

最后他想起了自己同样没来得及洗澡，于是用这个借口离开了房间，躲进公共浴室，站在不久前还洒过鲜血的土石地板上，用冰冷的凉水澡狠狠地教训不听使唤的身体。

夜枭叫了起来，紧接着是树木在风声里摩擦，没有人听见他的呜咽。


	13. Chapter 13

紧接着，每个季节都发生了一件事。

夏天还没结束的时候，泽梅尔家的老伯爵突然宣布隐退，将家主之位传给长子，搬离了皇都的宅邸，从此退出伊修加德的社交与政治舞台。

“我听他们家的一位小姐说，泽梅尔老伯爵是被长子逼迫退隐的。”谈起这件事时，阿代尔斐尔压低了声音，像是生怕被人听见，尽管他说的内容已经不算新闻，“还记得修建要塞时的那场不幸吗？这意外让泽梅尔家折了大批工匠，前期的资金和物料投入也化作乌有，他们家族几乎所有人都认为这是老伯爵一意孤行的结果，于是他那等继任等待得不耐烦的长子，就巧借了家族内部涌动的暗流，如愿以偿地掌握了泽梅尔家的权力。当然，他那个要好的弟弟也没少帮忙。”

让勒努对贵族豪门的恩怨向来不感兴趣，但泽梅尔家族是狄兰达尔家族的盟友，不得不多留份心，“这会影响到我们吗？”

“我父亲去了新伯爵继位的宴会，从他给我的来信中，我没读出什么值得留意的事情，只是泽梅尔府里换了不少佣人，但凡服侍过老伯爵的，全都被遣散了，不过这也是意料之中的事情。”阿代尔斐尔耸耸肩，仿佛对这些事习以为常，谢弗洛顿男爵肯定没少在这方面提点未来的继承人。

让勒努想起自己威严却慈爱的父亲，还有总是异想天开但惹人莞尔的弟弟，忽然觉得，没有爵位可继承也不是一件坏事。

秋天的风波发生在附近的村子。几名异端者潜入村子里的谷仓，企图放火烧毁丰收的稻谷。这样的事每年都零星地发生，库尔扎斯东部低地丘陵广袤，可用来耕作的土地十分稀少，枭巢附近的农田供给着广大的区域，如果谷仓里的存粮被毁，就只能向皇都请求救济过冬，所以骑兵团与周围的村庄达成了防卫协议，只要听到号角就会赶来支援。

但这次的情况有些不太一样，作乱的异端者对村庄的布局结构惊人的熟悉，就好像在脑海里存着份绘制精细的地图，而通往粮仓下方的地道，更是只有村长和很少的人才知道的机密。这其中显然有人为异端者带路。

村庄里第一个吹响求援号角的是民兵布布多加，他是一位身材小巧的拉拉菲尔族，异端者进入村庄的时候他正躺在家门口的草垛上发呆，高大的稻草堆藏住了他的身体，异端者们并没有看见他。根据他的描述，那天夜里来的闯入者中，有位看不清脸孔的带路人，领着异端者翻越村子边上的围墙，进入某户无人在的民家，穿过后院来到村子边上的小路，以此避开民兵的几处岗哨，朝着粮仓走去。值得注意的是，那间民居并非废弃的空屋，户主夫妇俩两天前才离开村庄，到格里达尼亚去交付当地行会订购的皮革，同时受村里的烹饪师行会之托带回香料。异端者刚好趁他们外出的时候利用他们家的房屋潜入，这意味着他们掌握着某种途径，能够时刻获知村里的情况。

那段时间负责在村庄附近巡逻的刚好是让勒努与阿代尔斐尔。新来的下级军官惯例承担这种任务，一方面是为了快速熟悉周围情况，另一方面是给他们时间与下属磨合。但无论是让勒努，还是阿代尔斐尔，他们所在的小队巡逻时都没有发现可疑的人，甚至，连个陌生面孔都没有看见。村庄坐落在山丘的平坦处，视野所及之处是开阔的牧场与田野，稍远处就是悬崖与山脊，地形好像一个窄口的花瓶，巡逻队监控着通往这里的道路，除非异端者变成龙飞过来，否则绝不可能有机会绕过巡逻队的视线接近这里实施侦察。

剩下的唯一可能性便是军营或村庄里藏着敌人安插的卧底。

这说法一度流传了很长的时间，狄兰达尔与福尔唐两家的骑兵都认为问题出在对方身上，尤埃尔默里克指挥官也怀疑过村民中有人受到异端者蛊惑，或是收了敌人的钱替他们带路。但闯入村庄的异端者全都化身为龙，被赶来的骑兵当场击杀，没有人可以用来拷问，也就没有人可以证明任何事。调查进行了一段时间，毫无结果，最后不了了之。

第三件事倒是没那么令人紧张。

冬天来临时，让勒努迎来了十六岁生日，在好友的强烈要求下，他为自己烤了块蛋糕，这样谢弗洛顿家的继承人就有机会施展祖传的美学造诣。

阿代尔斐尔在散发着焦糖香味的表面上铺满白色的奶油，然后画了两个握着剑的小人，一个粉色，一个紫色，还用糖浆写了花体字的“生日快乐”。

“这是我们，”他兴高采烈地对让勒努说，“你喜欢吗？”

“画得很棒，”让勒努诚实地评价，“只是有一个问题。”

“什么？”阿代尔斐尔问。

“待会切蛋糕的时候，你是希望我吃掉你，还是希望我吃掉我自己？或者……换个方向，让我们都掉脑袋？”

阿代尔斐尔有些尴尬地抿嘴，“光顾着好看了，这我倒是没想到。”不过他又笑着说，“我不介意你吃掉‘我’。如果你也觉得没问题的话，那就让我们把代表对方的小人装在心里吧。”

让勒努心里的那根刺搅动了一下。与阿代尔斐尔相处了些日子，他已经不会在好友靠得太近时惊慌失措，也能够冷静淡定地处理不安分的身体，他甚至可以在沐浴时与阿代尔斐尔相互擦洗对方的背部而不显露端倪。但阿代尔斐尔的提议仍令他耳根发烫，幸好长发挡住了大部分，炉火的炙烤也足以解释皮肤的泛红。

“这是个不错的主意，”让勒努说，“吃下去的东西是会与我们永远同在的，虽然看上去很快就会消化掉，但在那之前早已有部分变成了我们的筋骨和血液，这就是为什么我们能慢慢长高。”

“还有记忆，”阿代尔斐尔提醒道，“我永远都不会忘记你给我做了那么多好吃的。”

“那现在，”让勒努握着餐刀，“让我来尝尝这个罗兰梅奶油做的阿代尔斐尔是什么味道。”

“我要吃掉这个香草味让勒努，也许它能让我长得和真正的让勒努一样高。”阿代尔斐尔打着手势说，“就差这么点了。”

“听起来好像异端的巫术，但仍希望你能如愿以偿。”让勒努作势要切。

阿代尔斐尔拦住他，“慢着，你还没许愿呢！”

“这么小的蛋糕上要插十六根蜡烛吗？”让勒努看着那不到一星磅的小玩意，即使只是幅奶油做的简笔画，他也不忍心弄坏阿代尔斐尔可爱的脸蛋。

只见他的好友变戏法般拿出两根数字造型的蜡烛，十分细长，涂着与奶油小人相同的颜色，散发着甜蜜的香气。不难看出，那是用普通的蜡烛雕刻出来，再用果汁浸泡染色而成的。

“闭上眼睛吧，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔关上灯，点亮蜡烛。

让勒努顺从地合起眼睑，在闭目后的黑暗中，阿代尔斐尔的面孔愈发明亮，可以看清每根睫毛，还有合欢花蕊般的帘幕后熠熠闪耀的眼睛，像是夏季阳光下的一片有鱼游动的湖，水草在倒映着蓝天的绿色里缓缓漂移，白色的云彩倒影就是摇曳而过的风帆。他是多么想要跃进那片清澈的湖泊，但阿代尔斐尔对他笑了，嘴唇好似蔷薇花瓣，带着一抹露水般的闪光，脸颊微微透明，一碰即碎。

“还没结束吗？”沉默的时间太漫长，阿代尔斐尔不由得疑惑，“你不是把一辈子的愿望都许了吧？”

幻觉退散，让勒努睁开眼睛，望着好友真实的面容，比任何时候都确定自己想要的是什么，“已经好了。”

“那么现在，就轮到我了，”阿代尔斐尔说，“我想不到给你准备什么礼物，在这军营里也没什么好东西可寻，但我可以为你做一件事，就当做是礼物怎么样？”

“但我没什么想要你做的。”让勒努有些心虚，可这也不算谎言，他的确十分渴望，却不打算要求什么。

“任何事都行。”阿代尔斐尔坚持，“难道我就这么没用吗？”

“不不，”让勒努否认，“你得让我想想。”

阿代尔斐尔抱起手臂，一副想不出来就跟你没完的表情。

“实在要说的话，”让勒努有些犹豫，“我希望你答应我一件事。”

“什么。”阿代尔斐尔竖起耳朵。

“如果哪天我不小心做了……对不起你的事情，希望你能给我一次弥补过失的机会，如果实在生气的话你可以揍我，或者，很久都不理我，但……请不要就这样放弃我们的友谊。”

让勒努的表情太严肃了，阿代尔斐尔反而以为他在开玩笑，但很快他就意识到好友是认真的。他叹笑了一声，“我想不出有什么事能让我这么做，除非……”他沉思了良久，“除非你变得不再是原来的你，比如说，变成了异端者，或者龙族的眷属。”

“这假设可真是糟透了。”让勒努没忘记他的骑士勋章是怎么获得的，“如果我不慎饮了龙血，就拜托你把我杀掉，我不想变成怪物，更不想与伊修加德为敌——除此之外的情况你都会原谅我吗？”

“只要你肯对我坦白。”阿代尔斐尔点了下头。

“谢谢，”让勒努长舒了一口气，“这样就够了。”

“你过来，”阿代尔斐尔绕过柜子，拉着让勒努走到窗边，“你看见月亮边上那颗与她相伴的红星了吗？诗歌里说，那是勇敢与忠诚的象征，哈罗妮女神用冰天宫里历代骑士们流在人间的血染红了它，将它赠送给梅茵菲娜女神作为永远相伴明月的礼物。既然你如此珍惜这份友谊，那我们不妨对着那颗红星发誓，此生为友，永不背叛。你觉得如何呢？”

让勒努有些拿不定主意。发生在梦里的事，可算做背叛吗？

见他没有反对，阿代尔斐尔就当他默认了，“我觉得应该正式一点，到林子里去吧，寻一棵高大的向着月亮的树，当作我们誓言的见证。”

“湖边有对棵很老的冷杉，从树根开始就是双生的，你觉得怎么样？”让勒努别无选择地同意了。

“太棒了！”阿代尔斐尔说着就披上了外套。

他们端着蛋糕走了很远的路来到那两棵树下，跪在柔软湿润的草地上，虔诚地向着红色的卫月之星宣誓。让勒努寻了块干净平滑的石头，用剑刻上两个人的名字，埋在树根深处的泥土里，覆盖上绿色的青苔。阿代尔斐尔手里端着蛋糕，只能看着他这么做。

一切妥当之后，他们坐在月亮与那颗红星之下，眺望着湖水的粼粼波光，分享夜深雾重中有些受潮的蛋糕，将象征彼此的小人装进心里 。

就寝的时间早过了，但他们谁都不在乎。


	14. Chapter 14

那颗红星平静地守护了他们三年，忽然在某天夜晚变得异常明亮，绽放出比月亮还要耀眼的光芒，就连在白天也能看见它高悬在天空，好像神明脸上的一颗朱砂痣，或是一处刺破流血的伤口。

“诗歌上有说这代表什么吗？”让勒努眺望着黑夜中的红光，他不是特别迷信的人，但心里的那根棘刺令他变得敏感。也许那是神明给他的警示，他立过了神圣友谊的誓言，却没能斩断对好友的非分之想，马上就要受到天罚了。

“没有，”阿代尔斐尔躺在两步外的另一张床上，枕着手臂，“不过我记得这颗星，在我七岁那年也特别地闪亮过一次，但只有很短的瞬间，一眨眼就没了，我还把这事写在了日记里。”

“那之后发生了什么事吗？”让勒努问。

“没什么特别的，”阿代尔斐尔回答，忽然笑了起来，“硬要说的话……几个月之后我见到了你，也许正是它指引着我们重逢。”

好友眼睛里的光芒令让勒努感到稍许轻松，“尤埃尔默里克指挥官已经联络了本家的占星台，也许占星术师们会知道些什么。”

但来得更早的是另一份消息：

五年前废弃的泽梅尔要塞里突然出现大批加雷马帝国军，泽梅尔伯爵派出骑兵团驱逐，却遭遇惨痛的败北，不但没能夺回要塞，反而被帝国军彻底赶了出来。

加雷马帝国入侵，此事关系到伊修加德的举国安危，经过一番谈判桌上的运筹谋划，四大家族一致同意组成联军，讨伐共同的敌人。

泽梅尔家族自知无颜，主动让渡出这次战役的指挥权，而狄兰达尔家防卫不利，也表示出了同样的姿态。于是在盟友艾因哈特家族的支持下，福尔唐家族的长子继承人阿图瓦雷尔成为了讨伐联军的领袖，在此之前，这位年轻的伯爵继承人一直担任枭巢福尔唐营地的指挥官。

漫长冗繁的会议与复杂的部署抵达军营时只是一份简短的命令：狄兰达尔家指派尤埃尔默里克率领其麾下的骑兵参战。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔却不在出征的大部队中。战斗打响的前夜，尤埃尔默里克将他们叫到指挥室，另外派给了他们一项任务：掩护皇都来的特派调查队，探明帝国军究竟想要从这座废弃的要塞里得到什么。

为了不引起敌人的注意，他们只能带很少的人跟随，光有武勇是无法完成这项任务的，还需要过人的智慧与机敏，以及出色的应变能力。在过去的许多次的战斗中，让勒努与阿代尔斐尔都很好地展现了这些特质，还有令人惊叹的默契与配合，在他们的指挥官看来，没有任何人比他们更能胜任这项任务。

带着被委以重任的兴奋劲，两位年轻的骑士躲在宿舍里，悄悄地议论着明天的行动。

他们两个都认为，教皇厅将调查队交给狄兰达尔家，是十分高明的决定。

泽梅尔要塞是依托天然的地下洞窟建设的，唯一的入口驻守着骑兵，可他们并未发现入侵者。帝国军似乎另外打通了道路，直接潜入地下洞窟的深处。要塞是泽梅尔独家承建的，只有他们家的匠人才能接触到图纸，知道哪里的石壁薄弱，适合开辟道路和入口。虽然目前没有证据指向叛国罪，但在弄清帝国军究竟是如何潜入要塞之前，泽梅尔家族的人都不可以信任。至于福尔唐家与艾因哈特家，他们与泽梅尔家是政敌，委托他们协助调查只会加深两边的矛盾，而狄兰达尔家是泽梅尔家的同盟，这种事由朋友来做要好接受得多。同时教皇陛下也并不需要担心狄兰达尔家包庇泽梅尔内部的叛逆者，本家伯爵绝不会在忠诚问题上犯这种愚蠢的错误。如果泽梅尔家真的有人与帝国暗通款曲，狄兰达尔家撇清自己的最佳办法就是把这人揪出来，昭告天下，以此划清界限，而不是同流合污，与他们一起戴罪。更何况，现任教皇陛下是狄兰达尔家出身，这对本家来说是相当重要的政治资源，狄兰达尔伯爵不会蠢到为了替泽梅尔掩盖罪过而断送在御座前的信任。如果泽梅尔家因丑闻式微，只要狄兰达尔家依然强大，将来也可寻合适的时机将他们拉回政治舞台的中心。但如果狄兰达尔家也趟了浑水，两家一起没落，今后在伊修加德就很难再翻身了。

战斗在卫月愈发明亮的红光中打响。

为对抗龙族而磨砺的刀剑与枪斧在狭窄的坑道中很难接近身披装甲的加雷马魔导兵器，这也是先前导致泽梅尔家的骑兵力有未逮的原因之一。总指挥阿图瓦雷尔吸取了前人作战失败的教训，调令盟友艾因哈特家的远程火炮与机工组对付加雷马帝国装甲兵，由福尔唐家的骑兵进行掩护与配合，沿途游荡的妖异和零星步兵则交由泽梅尔与狄兰达尔家的骑兵负责解决。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔带着精心挑选出来的队员，跟随在大部队的末尾，趁着帝国军的注意力被前方的战斗吸引，掩护特派调查员潜入要塞侧面的狭洞。这里有条极为隐蔽的捷径直通石窟的深处，老泽梅尔伯爵本想将这里利用作通讯密道，但随着要塞的无限期停工，这个天然的通道也被同时废弃。

他们事前反复确认过地形和路线。在丝绸印制的地图上，所有的道路都是曲折的平面，真正进入幽暗的地下石窟之后，遍布脚下的却是崎岖的沉积岩与锋利的石笋。在火把堪堪只能照亮近处的光线中，连迈步都要绝对小心翼翼，同时还得时刻留心从岩壁的缝隙中闪身而出的妖异与浮灵。

他们在狭窄的悬崖边与一群骨骸兵遭遇，白森森的骨架与人类看起来毫无区别，但谁也不知道它们曾经是否真的活过，或是为什么会死在这不见天日的地底，变成没有生命的战斗机器，也许它们根本就不属于这个世界，而是与那些石像鬼一样，通过洞窟底部连接虚无界的裂缝来到这里。

阿代尔斐尔指挥援护分队，迅速移动到视野开阔的地带，勇敢地与从未见过的敌人缠斗在一起。骨骸兵不知疼痛与后退，但他们的颅腔里就和他们的眼眶一样空洞，没有一丁点儿容纳智慧的余地，只会机械地进攻，就像一群徒有人形的野兽。

让勒努将特派调查员护在身后，挥剑砍断没有血肉附着的脖颈，碎裂的白骨发出树枝被折断的脆声，失去方向感的髑髅躯体扔举着剑扑向他，被他厌恶地一脚踢下悬崖。

战斗的动静惊醒了岩石中冬眠的巨型蟾蜍，黑暗中倏然伸出的黏腻舌头卷走了几名骑兵，。阿代尔斐尔果断挥剑，斩断余光里逼近的长舌，又趁收势割开从身边卷起的另一根，想要救下包裹其中的同伴。可惜失败了。骑兵没有葬身蟾腹，却被腾空的惯性拖下悬崖，只留下凄惨的悲鸣在空旷的石壁间回荡。

尽管损失了几名骑兵，他们还是成功地度过了悬崖。一路向前走去，道路崎岖不平，石桥狭窄，溶洞深不见底，但都没有再遇到妖异。加雷马帝国兵占领要塞后，显然进行过大规模的清扫。

他们最终抵达了深处，呈现在眼前的是一座开采到一半的矿场。洞坑里散落着被炸毁的矿车零件，金属壳与齿轮在岩石中间反光，每走一步都会踩到水晶的碎屑，在鞋底发出石子被碾压的声音。

角落里有明灭的红光，炉子里正焚烧着什么。阿代尔斐尔一脚踢翻，踩灭火焰，在未烧完的余烬中，发现了文件与图纸的残片。

特派调查员取出特殊的密封袋，将这些碎页仔细地装进去，也许能够拼凑出什么有用的情报。

让勒努背对着矿坑，警惕地守着来时的入口，很难说敌人会否返回查看，或是撤退时刚好经过这里。

叫他们动作快一点。他对阿代尔斐尔打了个手势，得到好友会意的眨眼。

特派员们很快完成了工作，将收集到的证据塞进行囊。也许他们已经知道帝国兵为什么会出现在这里，但他们什么都不会说，就连表情都保持着原样。

阿代尔斐尔挥手示意大伙撤离。他始终保持着警惕，利剑以防御姿态握在手里，紧跟在特派员身后，负责警卫的骑兵们在他的指挥下有序地朝着入口移动。

让勒努等待同伴的脚步靠近，却听见身后的洞穴里传来奇异的声音，就像无数的老鼠在啃吃木头，用钢铁做的牙齿相互啮咬，伴随着魔导兵器启动的电子音。

他转身，看见阿代尔斐尔飞身扑向特派员，将他们护在身下，不远处，狄兰达尔家的一名骑兵举起枪，朝他们射击，加雷马帝国制式的武器。

不好。让勒努跃起，但是太晚了，枪口射出的激光引爆了事先藏匿在废墟里炸药。连续不断的巨响中，大大小小的石块从洞穴顶部坍塌，火光与烟尘淹没一切。

热浪将让勒努抛出好远，重重地摔到岩石上，惯性使他翻滚了几圈，落在悬崖的边缘，一棵散发着白光的树拦住了他的身体，可他的战友们就没那么幸运了，深不见底的地穴成了他们天然的灵柩。

灼热的岩石碎屑流星般落下，乌黑的浓烟从洞口冒出来，好像一个被水浇灭的壁炉。让勒努用剑支撑着自己站起来，摇摇晃晃地走了几步，又重重地倒在地上。

阿代尔斐尔。他想要呼唤好友的名字，但是发不出声音，满嘴都是灰烬与鲜血的苦味。浓烟中有黑影晃动，奇形怪状，像是龙族的膜翼在挣扎。

又是一声巨响，锋利的碎片扑面而来，他什么都看不见了。


	15. Chapter 15

他梦见了海，深红色的，灼烫得好像岩浆。浪花拍打着他的小腿，在起伏的波涛中，他看见一抹鲜亮的颜色，像是凋落的合欢花，被一片刺眼的白色托着，在满是泡沫的漩涡边打转。

是那个娃娃，谢弗洛顿夫人亲手做的，小阿代尔斐尔。

让勒努伸手过去，想要拾起那只布偶。可海水裹住他的双腿，变得越来越浓稠，好像沼泽地里的泥浆，牢牢地绊住他的步伐。

一个浪头拍打过来，世界被深红色的沥青淹没。

让勒努抓住小阿代尔斐尔。他们在血水里沉浮，海岸越来越远，但他始终没有放手。

不知名的鸟鸣叫了几声，潮水退去，太阳从地平线升起来。

让勒努睁开眼睛，手里空空如也，被纱布遮挡去一片的视野里，是枭巢铅灰色的石制屋顶。

“不要动，”有人对他说，“你受伤了，但是不算严重，好好躺下吧，我正要为你换药。”

医师走过来，带着消毒水与血的味道。让勒努觉得右眼皮刺痛，尝试着睁了下，撕裂感从额头延续到颧骨。

“金属碎片划破了你的脸，幸运的是没伤到眼睛，”医生有些可惜地看着让勒努的面孔，“只是不可避免会留下伤痕。”

让勒努张了张嘴，嗓子干涩得发不出声音，他动了动腿，慢慢地找回知觉，踩在地板上一阵酸麻。阳光将门洞映照成光亮的一片，他像终于找回方向的候鸟，跌跌撞撞地朝着外面走去，浑然听不见身后医生愠怒的抗议。

营地里的骑兵正忙着清理从战场带出来的帝国机械，无法再使用的铠甲与兵刃堆在墙边，几名工匠像蜜蜂一样忙碌，依照修复价值将它们分类，其中大部分恐怕只能直接熔化。让勒努扶着门框，在他视线聚焦的地方，几名骑兵正在将黑布包裹的遗体装上陆行鸟车。

“阿代尔斐尔……”他终于出声。梦里的血光淹没他的呼吸，也许那并不是梦。

“叫这名字的骑士活着，只是伤得很重，”医生叹了口气，走过来将让勒努扶到床上，“他的肋骨断了几根，头部也遭到撞击，还吸入了些燃烧产生的毒气，虽然暂时脱离了生命危险，但……我说过了你需要休息。”

让勒努像是听不见，他拼命地想要站起来，亲眼确认他的好友活着。这阵挣扎耗尽了他刚刚恢复的那点力气，黑暗以斑点的形式在视野里迅速扩散，让勒努软绵绵地倒在床上，重新陷入了昏迷。

再次醒来的时候，他觉得自己稍微有力气了，阳光从另一个角度照射进来，落日的金黄色铺满单调的室内地板，那医生一定是给他喂了镇定药，才让他睡这么久。

但这次没有人再拦着他出去。

让勒努在营地医院里一间一间地寻找，十分注意地避免撞翻竖在拐角的药剂架，却一个趔趄差点绊倒在等待清洗的绷带堆里。阿代尔斐尔躺在第五扇门后，头胸都包裹着绷带，难以辨认面容，但那抹漂亮的玫瑰金色他绝不会看错。

“阿代尔斐尔。”骑士哽咽着跪在床边，泪水刺痛眼睛附近的伤口。

他的朋友紧闭着双目，双唇苍白得像是被榨去了颜色的凤仙花，面色枯萎得如同秋天的落叶，卷曲的额发上沾着未来得及清理的血块。

让勒努伸手摸向衣袋，里面什么也没有，于是他握着袖子，小心翼翼地替阿代尔斐尔擦去污秽。隔着薄薄的布料，他感到好友的皮肤冰凉，想要抱住阿代尔斐尔为他取暖，却又害怕弄碎他受伤脆弱的骨骼，只好握住垂在床边的手，将冰冷的指头揣进怀里，紧紧贴在心脏跳动的那块最炽热的地方。

落日在他们交叠的掌心里沉没到山峦之后，月亮爬上深蓝色的遥远穹顶，那颗红星比昨天更加明亮了，好像飞溅到天空的一滴鲜血，凝固成女神首饰盒里一枚璀璨光耀的彩钻。

战神哈罗妮的宫殿里一定收藏着许多这样的宝石。

将生命献给祖国是无上光荣的事情，每个伊修加德的骑士都向往冰天，长久以来让勒努亦是如此笃信。他时刻准备好牺牲自己的生命，相信阿代尔斐尔必定也是同样的觉悟，但如今面对阿代尔斐尔毫无知觉的、如同死去般的模样，他只希望哈罗妮慈悲，不要让好友太早享有这份荣耀。

医生走进来，另一位，佩戴着教皇厅的徽章。

“探视的时间已经过了，明天再来吧，”他看着让勒努头上的纱布，严肃地皱起眉头，“而且你也该好好修养才是。”

让勒努并不想离开，但医生态度坚决，他不知道该如何说服对方，阿代尔斐尔才是两人中口才更好的那个。

“他不会有事的对不对？”他急切地渴求一个保证。

医生温和地摇头。也许是在说“不会”，或者“不知道”。

让勒努在心里祈祷，千万不要是“没有办法”。

“你该回去休息了。”医生动作轻柔却不容置疑地将让勒努带出房间，合上了房门。若是换成平时，让勒努是不会如此轻易被架走的，但他负伤未愈，身体也虚弱得不行，连一位法师都比他有力气。

他去跟之前的医生打了声招呼，既然已经行动自如，就没必要再占着医院的床位。

夜幕已经完全降临了，像一块巨大的裹尸布，带着谁都逃不掉的沉重份量，肃穆地覆盖在军营上方，为周围的山峦与田野涂上深蓝色的浓墨。

让勒努回到宿舍，没有点灯，躺在自己的床上，望着天花板。空气里散发着迷迭香与罗勒草的味道，从头顶上悬挂的小布包飘逸出来，在这熟悉的日常气息中，他感到难以承受的寂寞。对面那张床空得令他心痛，提醒着某种被他拒绝去想的可能性。

战争时期的一切关系都是如此脆弱，好像风里飘荡的蜘蛛丝，只要一片树叶就可以割断，或者风中摇摇欲倾的烛火，一声最轻微的叹息都能够吹灭。

夜色过分安静，让勒努感到了寒冷，即使蜷起身体，抱紧手臂，仍然瑟瑟发抖。他索性翻身下床，走到了阿代尔斐尔那边，钻进沾满好友气息的被子，贪婪地呼吸着枕头上冷杉与海盐的味道。在军营里时，阿代尔斐尔不用香水，但一直都抹同一款发胶。这气味一直流淌到了让勒努的梦里。

那是个有罪的梦，潮湿得好像夏天的湖畔，水草曼妙地撩拨着他的脚背，贝壳与卵石按摩他的足心，风吹来一千个缠绵悱恻的吻。让勒努的身体陷入了很温暖的地方，安全得像是童年的摇篮，随着一阵又一阵的浪花轻轻摇晃。

第二天早晨，他在并不陌生的湿润感中醒来，被体温捂热的床铺带来一种被拥抱的错觉。负罪感在他的心里化作无数根麦芒，细密地沿着他的神经散布刺痛，但与此同时，一种奇异的介于幸福与痛苦之间的情绪以更盛大的声势蔓延，令他想起了九岁那年的春天，他像个贼那样鬼祟地爬进狄兰达尔家的厨房，却收获了一个可爱迷人的朋友。

他深吸了一口气，鼻腔里满是阿代尔斐尔的味道，在从死亡那里夺回的脉搏中，有什么声音响亮得足以隔绝一切，仿佛无数白鸽的羽翼聚集起来的振动，在宇宙与星辰的歌声中重叠成美好的愿景与不灭的希望，也许那就是阿代尔斐尔反复出现在他梦境里的原因。

让勒努去了指挥室，汇报说自己可以归队了，但尤埃尔默里克坚持要他多休息几天。

于是他又去了医院。相比起昨天，阿代尔斐尔的气色明显好多了，脸颊上的皮肤呈现淡淡的红色，干裂的嘴唇也开始变得丰润，只是仍然没有什么血色。

医生还是昨天的那位，满脸疲惫的样子像是整夜都没有睡。让勒努将纸包里的咖啡递给他，那是上月通过烹饪师行会从格里达尼亚购买的黑衣森林特产，封口处打着绿色的标签。对方看了一眼，没有拒绝，很可能正需要。

“你在这里守着也好，有什么情况就告诉我，注意不要触碰病人的身体，尤其是绷带覆盖的部位，当心伤口感染。”医生留下这句话就离开了，他还有许多病人等待着照料。

门在身后关上。让勒努又握住阿代尔斐尔的手，在怀里停留了很久，慢慢地凑到唇边，虔诚地亲吻，逐个指节擦过去，像在细数一片留兰香的脉络。

这是错误的，但他无法停下来。医生给他开的药有麻木神智的副作用，但把这当作借口实在是太不勇敢了。

也许是让勒努掌心的温度传递了过去，阿代尔斐尔的唇出现了一丝暖色，却因此变得更加诱人了，就连干裂未愈的褶皱也像是具有了生机。

让勒努从床头取来棉花，沾着清水替好友润湿嘴唇，擦去药剂与汗水凝结的痕迹与白霜，最后忍不住俯身吻上去，悬停良久，只有一瞬的触碰，好像蜻蜓点水。

他的耳边响起春潮凌汛的声音，还有宣告凛冬逝去的雷声隆隆。他的手臂颤抖着，差点打碎了瓷碗，水洒到衣服与床单上，棉球滚落到地面。

定了定神后，他弯腰去捡那白色的棉团，这个动作让他的背部传来剧痛。在那突如其来的爆炸中，他被热浪席卷着玩了场九柱戏，以盔甲覆盖的肉身对撞坚硬裸露的石头，从结果看他不算输，只是浑身疼得快要散架。

就在他抓住逃遁的棉团，撑着床沿爬起来的时候，他对上了一双困惑的翠色眼睛。阿代尔斐尔在他与棉球展开追逐的时候醒来了，正以一种说不清含义的表情望着他。


	16. Chapter 16

“我还以为再也见不到你了，”喝了让勒努亲手喂来的水，阿代尔斐尔挤出一个虚弱的微笑，眼睛盯着让勒努额头上的纱布，“你还好吗？”

“没什么大碍。”让勒努的手悬在额头的伤口上。阿代尔斐尔刚才不说话，他还以为好友察觉了什么，只要沉默的时间再长一点，他就要跪在床边主动坦白祈求原谅了。

“没想到奸细竟然是狄兰达尔家的人。”阿代尔斐尔声音微茫地叹道，伴随几声沉闷的咳嗽。“我想起来了……”

“别着急说话，”让勒努听见阿代尔斐尔的胸腔里传来风箱破损时才有的干涩擦音，担心他断裂的肋骨会戳到肺部，“你受了很重的伤，需要休息。你现在的样子就像个摔坏的洋娃娃，里面的零件碎了许多——”

“我讨厌这个比喻。”阿代尔斐尔撇嘴，“非常。”

“对不起，”让勒努歉意地微笑，“我以后不说了。”

阿代尔斐尔的胸腔在绷带里起伏，好像有什么东西要挣脱束缚，他看着窗外射进来的明媚阳光，眼神锋利得就像常伴他身边的那把剑，“我想起来了，泽梅尔要塞出现石像鬼的那年，狄兰达尔家曾派骑兵参与援救，也许就是那个时候，加雷马帝国安插在我们中的间谍趁虚而入，偷走了要塞内部结构的图纸。他也一定有什么手段向敌人通风报信，所以我们才会落入圈套……”

他一口气说了好多，累得气喘吁吁，脸颊红得发烫。

等他呼吸变得平稳了，让勒努犹豫着凑近好友的耳朵，声音低得几不可闻，“有件事，我跟你说了，你可千万不能告诉别人。”

阿代尔斐尔眨了下眼睛，表示明白。

“与帝国军里应外合的，”让勒努说得很慢，确保好友能听清每一个字，“是混入我军阵营的异端者。”

“什么？”阿代尔斐尔的瞳孔收缩了一下，一脸难的以置信，“异端者？”

“是的，异端者，”让勒努又重复了一遍，“我在爆炸的火焰里看到了龙族眷属的影子，像只巨大的带着獠牙利爪的黑色蝙蝠。另外，早晨在指挥室门口……我发誓我没有打算偷听的，但声音就这么飘到了我的耳朵里。”

“你听到了什么？”

让勒努下意识地看了眼窗外，阳光从上方斜射到院子里，走廊的墙壁上只有梁柱的影子，没有任何人在外面。

“有位异邦来的冒险者找到尤埃尔默里克指挥官，说他在帝国军那边的遗骸身上发现了与狄兰达尔家徽装在一起的龙眼念珠，由此怀疑我们的骑兵中混入了异端者。”

“冒险者？”阿代尔斐尔睁大眼睛，他都快被弄糊涂了，“我不记得讨伐联军有冒险者参与。”

伊修加德对冒险者并不像其他城邦那么友善，只有福尔唐家稍微表现出欢迎态度，但即使他们家的长子阿图瓦雷尔有意愿招纳冒险者，其他家族也一定会强烈地反对——谁知道四处流浪的异邦人中间会不会混有敌人的间谍。

“我也说不准是怎么回事，”让勒努答道，“这位冒险者似乎是……自己偷偷溜进要塞的，伪装得非常巧妙，谁也没有注意到他。”

“他为什么要这么做？”这听起来太可疑了。

“我一直在外面等到他离开才进去，与他错身的时候，虽然只有一瞬，但我看清了他箭囊上印着双蛇徽记。”

“是格里达尼亚的人？”

“我猜，”让勒努点头道，“格里达尼亚方面早就怀疑我们营里有内鬼，只是缺乏证据才没有告诉我们。”

“还记得三年前邻村庄谷仓被焚的那起事故吗？”阿代尔斐尔脸色冷峻，“如今看来，多半也是藏在狄兰达尔家的异端者捣鬼。那是离营地最近的村子，骑兵们常到那去消遣，村民们习惯了他们来来往往，不会特别提防，而我们巡逻时只也会盘查陌生人。”

“一切都说得通了。”让勒努感叹，“来自外部的敌人不可怕，潜伏在身边的才最防不胜防。”

“谁说不是呢？”阿代尔斐尔同意，忽然剧烈地咳嗽起来，吐出细小的血沫。

医生闻声走进来，“伤员什么时候醒的？”他十分不满地瞟了眼让勒努，“你怎么不来告诉我？”

“很抱歉……我……只是……”

“他的肋骨断了，肺部也有损伤，你不该让他说话的。”医生毫不留情地批评，下了逐客令，“你还是请回吧，病房可不是闲聊的地方，过几天等他好了，你们哪怕说个一整天我也管不着，但是现在，麻烦你别打扰我的重伤员休息。”

“可我希望他留下，”阿代尔斐尔拉住让勒努的袖子，不让他走，“我都以为自己死了，只有他在这里的时候，我才能确定自己是活着的。”

“你们是兄弟吗？”医生来回打量两人并不相似的样貌。

“一起长大的。”阿代尔斐尔巧妙地回答，既没有肯定，也没有否认，随便对方怎么理解，反正他没有说谎。

让勒努在心里佩服不已。

医生将信将疑，最终还是同意了，不放心地看了眼让勒努，“别超过探视时间，尽量少说些话，你要劝他多休息。”

房门打开，又很快关上。一阵风趁机吹进来，搅乱了让勒努的头发。房间内又只剩他们两个。

“你还是睡会儿吧，”让勒努劝道，“我就在这守着你，哪也不去。”

阿代尔斐尔听话地闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，又忽然睁开，“等我睡着之后，你也回去休息吧，”他看着让勒努头上的纱布，显露出一丝内疚，“你明明也受了伤，需要休息……不该在这里陪我的，但不管怎么样，有你在，我感到……非常地安心。”

说完他又再次垂下眼帘，睫毛随着呼吸翕动，好像蝴蝶的触羽，慢慢地变得静止，嘴唇也渐渐松弛，如花瓣那样微微张开。漂亮的骑士变成了装点梦神花园的美少年雕像。

让勒努却舍不得离开，仍然坐在床边，耳边的呼吸匀称而规律，好像精灵在树叶里的呢喃。他注视着阿代尔斐尔安详恬静的睡颜，目光在好友柔软的嘴唇上良久停驻，愈来愈快的心跳里包含无数个秘而不宣的亲吻。

日光在窗外逐渐变得暗淡，雨雾开始在天边聚集，远方的山峦变成灰蒙蒙的剪影，就连那颗红色星辰的光都变得柔和，好像青色鸡尾酒里漂浮的一枚糖渍蛋黄，咬起来一定是甜的。

让勒努一直留到探视时间结束才离开，雨点在他走过院子时落下来，起初只是很小的细丝，等他回到宿舍里关上门，已经变成豆粒般的大小，铿锵地落在窗玻璃上，缓缓流淌的水帘外，整个世界都像是裹上了融化的糖浆。

漆黑宁静的房间正合适做梦，他又忍不住钻进阿代尔斐尔的被子，躺在海盐与雪松味道的发胶余香里。积累了一天的疲惫袭来，眼睑沉重得好像灌了铅，在窗外雨点错落嘈杂的催眠曲中，他没怎么抵抗就进入了梦乡。

次日迎接他的是阿代尔斐尔的笑脸。

好友看起来精神了不少，说话的声音里透着生气，医生允许他坐起来，病床正对窗外的雨后青山。他对让勒努伸出手，牢牢绑在身上的绷带限制了他的行动，“我现在的样子就像个蠢笨的僵尸。”

“那也是僵尸中最迷人的，任何人见了你的样子，都会心甘情愿地被你咬断脖子。”让勒努送来了炖猪肘汤，亲手烹制的，仔细地除去了油星，严格控制盐和胡椒的比例，还放了胡萝卜和甘蓝，确保味道尝起来清淡，却富有足够多的营养，同时还搭配着一碗玉米粥。他将这些摆放在床头，食物湿润的香味充满整个房间，驱散了药剂与消毒水难闻的苦味。

“营地里有什么新闻吗？”阿代尔斐尔问。

“尤埃尔默里克指挥官此次离开，好像是为了回家结婚。”让勒努找出勺子，在汤里轻轻地搅动。

“真的？”阿代尔斐尔扬起眉毛，“他可让自己的未婚妻等待得太久了。”

“所有人都在说这件事，应该假不了。”让勒努把汤吹凉，喂到阿代尔斐尔嘴边，“狄兰达尔伯爵刚擢升尤埃尔默里克指挥官为骑兵团团长，也许他是想要与心爱的人分享这份喜悦，所以才选在这样的时候结婚。”

“那就是双喜临门！”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里呈现出喜悦与期待，他低头喝掉送到嘴边的汤，又索性从让勒努的手里接过碗，痛快地喝了一大口。他已经两天没有进食了，热汤流向胃部的感觉仿佛一次新生。

“慢点，慢点，”让勒努抚着他的背，有些无奈地说，“就像有人会跟你抢一样。”

阿代尔斐尔放下碗，发出一声饱足的叹息，“谢谢你，让勒努，我觉得我已经完全活过来了！”

“很高兴你胃口不错，再把这碗粥喝了怎么样？”让勒努背过身去取碗，还有另一把干净的勺子。在瞬间的转目中，有一抹鲜艳的颜色划过他的视野，像两片破碎的玫瑰花瓣，就落在他的脚边。

那是阿代尔斐尔的耳饰。让勒努本想捡起来还给好友，可当他弯腰下去，才发现那两块薄片已经完全断裂了，于是不动声色地藏在了手心里。

“怎么了？”阿代尔斐尔的声音从上方传来。

“鞋带松了。”他直起身体，对好友露出微笑。


	17. Chapter 17

尤埃尔默里克的婚假短暂得就像一个加长的周末，这位勤勉的指挥官只与妻子享受了几天的甜蜜，就离开温馨的爱巢回到了营地，随着新婚的喜悦一起带回的，是来自狄兰达尔本家的新命令：枭巢现有骑兵全体移防暮卫塔。

暮卫塔是防卫皇都的四座石制要塞之一，远在库尔扎斯西部高地，从枭巢移防的路途横跨大半个伊修加德，约等于一场路途迢迢的远征。考虑到这支队伍刚刚经历过鏖战，许多人都负了伤，不适宜长途跋涉，尤埃尔默里克下令伤员留在枭巢修养，待完全好转之后再归队。

阿代尔斐尔并不情愿被留下，但他的骨骼刚开始愈合，每天都以绵密的痛觉折磨他，有时候就连呼吸都伴随着刺痛，胸腔起伏时可以听见玻璃纸被揉碎的声音。虽然嘴上不肯承认，但正如让勒努所言，他现在就是个破败的布娃娃，即使上满了发条也动不起来。

“最多一个月，”他靠在床上，对让勒努说，“等我能走路了，就去找你们。”

“我倒希望你多修养一阵子。”伤员不适宜饮酒，让勒努倒了两杯茶，与好友轻轻碰杯，他们的手指不经意地擦过对方，白瓷杯发出清脆的响声，好像冰块撞上玻璃杯，令人想起夏天、湖水、薄荷、冷杉与海洋。

“扶我到院子里去，我想看看天空。”阿代尔斐尔请求道，“你走了之后，也不会有人来探望我了。”

让勒努的心不舍地刺痛了一下，搀着好友的臂膀，阿代尔斐尔的重量靠过来，像一床沉重柔软散发着香气的被子。临出发前，让勒努已经将阿代尔斐尔的床铺收拾干净，被子和床单都仔细地清洗，没有遗留一丝可疑的痕迹，以免好友发现自己那点不见光的窃望。

病房的门没有锁，让勒努用脚轻轻地推开。太阳刚刚从山峦背后升起，云层很厚，绿色的树林与刚播种的田野在晨雾中呈现温柔的灰调，卫月在薄云后发出丝绒般的红光，天空像是被两轮太阳照耀着，一对飞鸟灰色的影子流散在远方。营地在微蒙的光线中慢慢苏醒，安静得不像是与战争有关的地方，倒像是一座与世无争的世外村庄。

这是让勒努最后一次看见如此美丽的枭巢。

几天之后，卫月从天空陨落，结束了一个时代。

灾难发生在傍晚时分，暮卫塔的食堂烟囱还挂着炊烟，骑兵们刚吃完晚饭，三三两两地坐在长廊上闲聊。让勒努在宿舍里补觉，他刚执完一个下午的勤，疲惫后的饱足催生困倦，梦神慷慨地将他带回了好友身边。他正与阿代尔斐尔手牵着手在湖边漫步，坐在岸边覆盖着青苔的岩石上，看水鸟在芦苇荡里钻来钻去，啄食石缝里的贝类。忽然间，安静的湖水潮水涨起来，将他们卷进鲜红灼热的漩涡里，阿代尔斐尔的脸在他的面前碎裂，化作成无数燃烧的蝴蝶。

落在手背上的灼烫令他睁开眼睛，发现整座要塞都在摇晃，好像一艘在海上触礁的航船。他翻身起来望向窗外，天空从未如此令人生畏，见证誓言的红星碎裂成带火的陨石，像无数燃烧的箭矢，笔直地射向毫无防备的大地。

营房里打盹的骑兵们全都醒了过来，睡眼惺忪，面面相觑，这突如其来的火雨太过不可思议，他们还以为自己身在梦里，有人拼命地敲打自己的额头，想要从这场荒诞的噩梦里逃脱。

“起来，起来，都起来！”脾气温和的让勒努从来没有这么歇斯底里过，他化身最粗暴的长官，用皮靴和革制的剑鞘将部下们抽打起来，“这屋子快要塌了，赶紧到安全的地方去！”

“我们该去哪？”陨石将外面的原野与树林变成一片火海，飞鸟在浓烟遮蔽的天空中哀鸣，声嘶力竭地坠入燎原的烈火里。世界整个变成了一片燃烧的地狱，暮卫塔在陨石的冲击下不断垮塌，可即使能够逃出去也没办法在火海与浓烟中存活。

“跟我来。”让勒努领着大家穿过满地瓦砾的长廊，尽量贴着内部的墙壁奔跑，坚固的外墙可以缓冲陨石的冲击，但垮塌时也是极为致命的。滚烫的石块和热灰不断落下，谢天谢地这座要塞不是木制结构，否则早就被摧枯拉朽的火焰吞没。

暮卫塔是为了抵御龙族设计的，整个建筑以最坚硬的岩石修建，十分坚固，具有良好的对空作战能力，只可惜凡人永远无法预料到天空会落下来什么。那些厚重的石砖落下时就跟炮弹一样无情，一路上都是被压变形的尸体，其中许多手里还握着兵器，保持着战斗的姿态，然而从天而降的厄运却没有给他们抵抗的机会。

“上面还有人吗？”尤埃尔默里克的声音穿过弥散的烟尘，响亮得好像雷霆，只有这样才能盖过石墙坍塌的隆隆巨响，他站立的位置原本安放着炮台，如今只剩残缺不全的石墩，凄凉地安在墙边好像一排被打碎的门牙。

“没有了。”让勒努以最大的声量回答，呛了满嘴的烟灰与粉尘，嗓子里传来撕裂的刺痛，他在连续的咳嗽中打了个手势——没有活着的。

尤埃尔默里克表情肃穆地点头，在夹杂着火星的热浪中朝他们挥手，“赶紧到地下室去！”然后又转到另一侧，骑兵们正在废墟里展开担架，烟尘中隐约可听见痛苦的呻吟，“别丢下受伤的人。”

让勒努继续带领身后的人往下层奔跑，来到要塞的第二层，外侧的围墙已经整个坍塌，断壁残垣被外面的火光映照成红色，底层延伸出去很远的石制台阶和地面抵挡了野火的攻势。死里逃生的动物们将这里当作了惊涛骇浪中的孤岛，让勒努看见有只鹿卧躺在门槛边缘，头顶上分叉的犄角被火焰烧成簌簌落灰的枯枝，而蜷缩在它不远处瑟瑟发抖的生物，头部和身上的毛发与血肉糊成一团，已经辨不清是野兔还是浣熊。

暮卫塔摇晃得越来越剧烈，更多的石块掉落下来。让勒努让所有人都到地下室去，自己却在螺旋形的台阶上寻了个高处，摘下满是灰尘的头盔，挥舞着红色的长缨，在遮蔽视线的烟尘中，为后面奔逃而来的人指路，“这里！”

通往要塞地下工事的入口在二楼，一道狭窄不引人注意的楼梯，穿过一楼密封的石室，深入埋藏在地下的那部分空间。这样的设计确保了地下结构的安全，即使正门被攻破或是有奸细潜入，想要接近地下室藏着的物资与军火库，也得颇费一番功夫。可是他们刚移防到这里不久，许多骑兵还没来得及熟悉要塞的结构，在疲于奔命的手忙脚乱中本能地跑向一楼，要不是让勒努为他们指引了方向，他们一定会在火海与石墙迷宫中耗尽生命。

让勒努的举动拯救了许多同伴，就连哈罗妮女神都悦纳他的勇敢和无畏，那些纷纷下落的石块与梁柱全都避开他，不忍心毁掉他年轻而英姿勃发的生命。

最后尤埃尔默里克也下来了，他看到让勒努站在高处，一把将他扯了下来，推进通往地下室的长道。

“长官……”让勒努想申辩自己为何必须留下。

尤埃尔默里克却拍了拍他的肩，“上面已经没有人了，我是最后一个。”

让勒努露出如释重负的微笑，整个人都瘫软了下来，他的长官扶住了他的身体，架起他的一只手臂，朝着幽深却安全的地底下走去。

暮卫塔要塞的地下部分经过特别的设计，有数个独立的通风口，还储备有一定量的食物与水，空间大得足以容纳整支骑兵团，即使要塞建筑整个垮塌，连接上层的楼梯断裂，入口被落石封锁，也有好几条地道可以疏散到外面。

尤埃尔默里克将让勒努交给他的同伴，骑兵们依照他的命令将通风最好的位置清理出来当作临时医院，随军的治疗师已经展开了救治工作，治愈系魔法的绿光在幽暗的视野里像萤火一样闪烁，惨痛的哀嚎与低声的哭泣像两条无形的河流，将所有人都卷入名为绝望和哀痛的海洋，而在更远的角落里，死者空洞的眼睛里跳动着烛光。

让勒努没有受什么皮肉伤，他只是吸入了太多的烟，嗓子和肺部疼得像是灌满了锋利的碎石子，随着他的呼吸与说话从里面切割着他。医生将他移到两捆基萨尔野菜边，给他喂了些清水，嘱咐他坐着呼吸，不要躺下。让勒努发不出声音，只能点点头。

要塞的振动不像先前那么剧烈了，头顶上噪音逐渐平息，只剩细碎零星的声响。让勒努将脸埋在手里，整个身体都在颤抖，他猛然间意识到，在那鲜红可怖的天空中，更多陨石是往东边去的，枭巢是野外营地，没有暮卫塔这样坚固的地下设施，房屋和帐篷完全暴露在旷野里，阿代尔斐尔负伤行动不便，他要怎么样才能逃过这场从天而降的劫难？

不断袭来的恐惧与愈来愈深的担忧中，他感到了砭肌刺骨的寒冷，仿佛整个世界的热量都被抽尽了。在他的目光无法抵达的大地上，火焰早已经熄灭在水分蒸发的白色雾气里，冰雪正以惊人的速度封锁热焰与火舌撤退后的满目疮痍。


	18. Chapter 18

当他们重新回到地面上时，昔日青翠无际的西部高地已经永远改变了模样，满目望去都是皑皑冰雪，冰甲覆盖在要塞倾圮的断墙上，就连最深处的石室结了冰霜，青苔变成深绿色带着冰晶的甲垢，暮卫塔看起来就像是座遗弃在冬天里的废屋，里里外外都被冰霜与严寒占领。

工程兵们从瓦砾堆里寻找还算完整的砖块加固了底层的基础，但外墙和塔楼破损得实在太严重，营房大部分都不能用了，食堂外的走廊完全暴露在风雪里，通往哨塔的石阶倒塌了一半，只有礼拜堂在哈罗妮圣像的庇佑下几近完好无损——假使不算残破的外侧墙面和倒塌的柱子的话。

要塞储备的大部分物资也都在火灾中损毁，木炭则成为了天灾的帮凶，预备过冬用的被服几乎全部烧毁殆尽，没有御寒衣物的士兵们只能尽量待在地下室里，轮流派人到上面去站岗，以非常频繁的次数换班，时间一长就会在寒风中冻成冰雕。地下室储存的粮食原本作为应急备用，数量和种类都有限，即使精打细算也维持不了多久。

无需工程兵与后勤人员作出最坏的结论，所有人都看得出这座要塞坚持不下去了。

几名军官建议将骑兵团撤回皇都休整，但那样一来暮卫塔就会变成一座空城，尤埃尔默里克担心龙族会趁势来袭，坚持要带领大家留守在这里。他是个很善于鼓舞人心的指挥官，骑兵们也都相信他的判断，愿意随他坚守在这残破不堪的要塞。

为了让外界知道这座要塞处在何等危急的状况中，尤埃尔默里克给教皇厅和狄兰达尔本家都写了信函，详细列举暮卫塔的损毁状况和粮食及物资的剩余储备，被选中为信使的是最受他信赖的让勒努及其他两位骑士。

肩负重任的骑士们骑着陆行鸟出发，经过大门时，让勒努又看见了那只火里逃生的鹿，它的大半个身子都埋在雪堆里，只露出额头与冻硬的耳朵，其上生长的鹿角被冰晶包裹，好像一株美丽的白树生长在雪地里。

此时的库尔扎斯西部高地已经不是记忆中一望无际的绿色原野，白茫茫的冰雪覆盖了眼前能够看见的一切。雪还没有冻硬，地面是松软的，走起来像是冰冷的沼泽，冰晶迎面而来，几乎睁不开眼睛。所有的道路都不再是原先的模样，他们只能依靠指南针判别方向，在行走过多次如今却变得陌生的大地上艰难跋涉。

非自然的季节更迭孕育出前所未见的妖异与魔物。他们看见悬浮在空气中的发光冰片，一边像风铃一样跳舞，一边散发着淡蓝色的光芒，平日只在冬天出来骚扰村庄的大脚雪人，仿佛等到了属于他们的日子，成群结队地在雪地里奔跑。

他们躲避着各种各样的危险，花了比平时多三倍的时间才走到交汇河营地，原本寄希望于在这里歇歇脚，然呈现在眼前的景象如同冰之地狱降临人间。

营地中央标志性的大水晶歪斜，像是被从中间折断的箭头，无数尖刺从内部突起，显然经历过可怕的爆炸，又在碎裂的过程中被骤降的寒冷冻结。象征伊修加德的蓝色旗帜保持着迎风招展的姿态，被冰雪冻成没有文字的指路牌，只有凭借这抹哀伤桀骜的蓝色，人们才能辨认得出这里原本是座军营。如今雪地上只见零星的兵器，有的连接着冻成青色的手指，还有几乎被风雪埋没的遗骸。四周静悄悄的，没有任何属于生命的动静，只听得见冰雪在原野上呼啸。在阳光的照耀下，雪地与冰原是极美的，但没有哪个诗人能够寻到与这纯白景象匹配的词汇，除非他从描绘死亡与绝望的诗句中摘取。

他们在跨过一座山丘时放弃了陆行鸟，那几只可怜的步禽陷在雪地里，一步也动不了，羽毛都被融化的雪水浸透，又在寒风里冻得硬邦邦的。让勒努和他的同伴不忍它们受罪，只好亲手让它们获得解脱。

死亡就是从这里开始如影随形，逐个吞噬骑士们年轻的生命。

一个同伴毫无征兆地发疯，望着天空中明晃晃的太阳发笑，那光明的圆盘在云层中沉默地注视着大地，像是一个通往异世界的奇异空洞，那位骑兵就在这空洞下不断地奔跑，一边跑一边脱去外套与衬衣，最后就连骑士纹章也丢掉了。

让勒努与另一位同伴在后面追赶，但冰雪阻碍着他们的步伐，他们无法理解那个人怎么忽然变得健步如风，等他们终于追上这名同伴时，发现失了神智的骑兵浑身赤裸地躺在雪地里，面带微笑，已经没有了呼吸。

让勒努捡来他的骑士纹章与宝剑，将这两样东西和主人放在一起。他想应该做个记号以标记坟墓，但放眼望去哪里都是白色一片，石块和树枝在这不断落雪的原野上很快就会消失不见。就像交汇河营地的那些遗骸一样，白雪将收殓他的肉体与灵魂。

他们替这位不幸的骑士作了短暂的祈祷，然后继续前进。

河流在视野的尽头冻成一条青白色的硬质长道，落雪覆盖在上面，走起来不算太滑，但寒风从东南边吹来，推着他们的肩，像是一双冰冷拒绝的大手。

一位同伴忽然滑倒，然后再也站不起来，整个人都随之瘫软，顾不得寒冷地靠在因水体膨胀而突起的冰块上。

“再坚持一下，”让勒努鼓励道，“我们已经走了一半了。”

他走过去打算将那位骑兵搀扶起来，但他的同伴没有接过他伸出的手，只是不停地摇头，露出悲哀而痛苦的表情，敲了敲铠靴，“我感觉不到我的脚了。”

让勒努心生不好的预感，想要帮他把靴子脱下来，但铠靴已经跟他的脚冻在一起，在金属甲片与皮革的缝隙中，他看见凝固的黑色液体，手指抚摸上去时，被体温融化出腐烂的味道。

“我走不动了。”他的同伴说，脸色苍白，看起来已经不像个活人，“拿着我的外套，长官，也许它能让你走到皇都。但留下我的剑，这是我父亲的遗物，我要带着它到冰天去与他相见。我不是一个胆小的人，但我的骑士之路到此为止了，我能感觉得到哈罗妮女神的召唤。”

让勒努沉痛地点头，但没有去脱骑兵的外套，而是俯身给了一个诀别的拥抱。在过去的战斗中，让勒努从未抛弃过任何一个同伴，但此时他必须作出残酷的抉择，为了暮卫塔要塞里更多同伴的生命。

他继续往前走，雪片像刀子一样切割着脸上的皮肤，让勒努从未觉得这条河有这么宽阔过，像是永远也涉不过去。

但他最终还是到了河对岸，途经一支被冰雪埋葬了一半的商队，寒冷与死亡的威胁，还有肩膀上沉重的责任，令他顾不得骑士的体面，像个掘墓的窃贼那样，在倾倒的货箱里翻找可以取暖的物品。这是运送香辛料的车队，大部分货物都无法果腹，但车夫的行李里有些麦片，还有冻硬的牛奶，玻璃瓶都碎裂了。

让勒努将木质的货箱拖到避风处点燃，做成一个可以暖身的火堆，他为被烧掉的迷迭香与芫荽而感到可惜，那都是上好的香料，如今却被当作干草，但凭借着这堆火焰，他可以把身体烤暖。他用这堆火煮热了牛奶泡麦片喝，留着自己身上携带的干粮以防万一。

在继续往前行走前，他将货箱里的辣椒粉倒在了鞋子里，厚厚的一层，走起来并不怎么舒服，但辣椒粉的辛辣可以帮助血液保持温热。这是他从一本古代的书上看到的方法，也许只是迷信和心里安慰，但不管怎么样都好，只要能将求援的信函送到皇都，什么方法他都愿意尝试。

太阳已经落到了山峦的顶上，日光很快就要消失了，夜晚意味着更难以对抗的寒冷。让勒努披上从看起来是商队老板的人身上脱下来的毛斗篷，为死者的慷慨馈赠表示感谢，一边在心里忏悔着罪过一边继续前进，他也没忘记在怀里揣几个装满热水的瓶子。

翻过这座山丘就能看见石像鬼大桥，那是连接库尔扎斯西部高地与中央高地的隘口，桥两端的岗哨里常年有骑兵驻守，只要能坚持到那里，余下的路程就容易多了。他可以向他们借一只状况良好的陆行鸟，暮卫塔事态紧急他们大概率会同意的，中央高地是通往皇都的战略要地，不如西部高地这样地广人稀，只要能坚持到石卫塔，哪怕他再也走不动，也可以拜托那里的骑兵把信函送给教皇厅和狄兰达尔伯爵。

山顶上的风太大了，他一个趔趄从山丘上滑下，在松软的雪地上划出长长的一笔。他挣扎着从雪堆里爬起来，揉了揉冻红的眼睛，出现在视野里的却不是钢铁铸成的大桥，而是一座悬崖般的冰壁，在日渐西斜的太阳下呈现淡蓝色的光泽。

他愣愣地站在原地，好一会儿才明白发生了什么——那场突如其来的灾难封锁了奔流江与库尔扎斯两条河原有的水道，汹涌的洪流冲破河岸漫上了石像鬼大桥，又在随之而来的寒冷中冻结成冰封的坚壁。原本矗立在桥边的岗哨也被洪水冲毁，只剩眼前断裂成废墟的地基，里面的骑兵估计多半是凶多吉少。

没有别的选择。让勒努看了眼只剩一条线的日光，摸出藏在怀里的一对匕首，向着光滑如镜的冰面走去。

落日在他攀登时隐去了最后一点光芒。


	19. Chapter 19

卫月陨落的那天，阿代尔斐尔正在家里与父母共进晚餐。骑兵团离开枭巢后不久，他的父亲就带着仆人前往被遗留在荒郊的野战医院，将自己视若珍宝的独子接回家里的庄园，花重金为他请来一位名医，安置在庄园的套房里，时时刻刻地照料儿子的伤势。

在阿代尔斐尔看来，这根本就没有必要，他体内的毒素早就排尽，断裂的肋骨复位得不错，只需要静养一段时间便能痊愈。父亲的过分关心反而令他感到尴尬——每次被那头发花白的老医生表情严肃地望着，他都有种明天就要去见哈罗妮的错觉。

在精心得近乎过分的照料下，阿代尔斐尔的身体恢复得很顺利，医生允许他每天早晚到花园里去散步，仆人们寸步不离地跟着，仿佛他还是当初那个八岁的淘气小男孩，随时会穿过绿植墙的缝隙里逃逸到危险的森林里去。

阿代尔斐尔实在是厌倦了当病号的日子，他怀念骑兵团的生活就像笼子里的鸟怀念蓝天。他认为自己已经基本上痊愈，完全可以归队。但他的父母却以稳妥为由，坚持要他在家里再待半个月。

谢弗洛顿男爵是个固执的老派贵族，很在意他作为家主的权威，一旦决定了什么事，旁人是很难说服他的。

而他的儿子也是同样。

阿代尔斐尔从一开始就没想要去父亲那里碰运气，他悄悄地收拾好了行李，打算陪父母再度过一个周末，然后趁所有人都睡着的时候神不知鬼不觉地离开庄园。等第二天早上他们发现自己不见的时候，他早就骑着陆行鸟抵达西部高地了。

可就在他与父母享用告别晚餐的时候，那颗日渐膨胀的红色星辰忽然爆裂，分离出无数燃烧的碎片，陨石下落的红色轨迹如同匕首冷酷的划痕，将宁静祥和的傍晚，连同许多人的生活与未来一起，切割成支离破碎的残片。

一块冒烟的星屑砸碎玻璃窗，掉在杯盘精致的餐桌中央，将这两百年历史的老古董砸了个洞，白蕾丝桌布立马着了火，名贵的骨瓷碎了一地。阿代尔斐尔果断用花瓶里的水浇灭了火焰，但窗外有更多的碎片带着火焰下落。他连忙带着母亲下楼，避进安全结实的地窖。父亲在他们身后，边走边摇铃，喝令仆人们赶紧到下面避难。平日里谢弗洛顿庄园的管理遵循着严格的礼仪与规制，除了管家与贴身侍从，其余的佣人不可以出现在主人面前，他们只能在夹层与墙缝里行走，像隐形人一样维持着这座大宅子的清洁与运转。但在人的生命面前，所有的规矩都不再重要了。正如阿代尔斐尔所认识的那样，谢弗洛顿男爵是个性格相当强势的父亲，却并不是一个冷漠无情的人。

庄园的地下有座非常豪华的大套间，墙壁上铺着暗玫红色的金纹壁纸，天花板上是剔透的水晶射灯，地板铺着草坪般松软的地毯，原本是用来收藏艺术品的，所以设计得十分宽敞。但不知道出于什么原因，阿代尔斐尔的爷爷到了晚年时，忽然将毕生收藏的大部分珍宝都献给了教皇厅，那之后这里就变得空旷了，就连走路都有重重回音。而如今，谢弗洛顿男爵和他的家人，还有侍奉家族多年的仆人们，就置身在大理石雕塑与描金紫檀木家具留下的空间里，向着曾经安放在这里的哈罗妮像祈祷平安。

天空和大地在虔诚的低诉中慢慢变得安静，陨石雨带来的震颤平息后，寒冷从门板与砖块的缝隙里渗透进来，仆人们及时地点燃壁炉，燃烧的木炭释放出温暖而光明的热量，在火焰跳动的光芒中，躲在地底下的人们幸免于寒流的吞噬。

直到外面什么动静也没有了，谢弗洛顿男爵才带着仆人上去查看情况。有几块陨石击中了庄园，但建筑主体并未遭到损毁，只有一侧塔楼的尖顶坍塌，燃烧的石块砸坏了花园里的一片墙，引发一场小小的火灾，但随即被冰雪熄灭，总体而言的损失并不严重。

附近的村子就没有这么幸运了。在突如其来的严寒中，许多人还来不及反应，就被瞬间夺去了生命，冰雪将他们的姿势定格在死去的刹那，正在耕作的农民握着钉耙，倒在满是冰霜的麦地里，猎户与他的猎物被白雪掩埋在一起，敞开胸怀喂奶的母亲与她的孩子冻成无法分离的雕塑。大部分遇难者的脸上都看不到痛苦，甚至带着平和的微笑，仿佛只是进入了梦乡。救援者们见到此情此景，并不感到丝毫欣慰，只觉得毛骨悚然。在这洁白得剔透的茫茫雪原上，宁静祥和与死亡和毁灭相伴，无声而沉默地收割着哈罗妮子民的生命与灵魂。

谢弗洛顿男爵立即组织家丁们展开救援，他将庄园的地窖与侧楼提供给领地上无家可归的灾民落脚，安抚他们的重任则交给了自己的儿子，是时候让未来的家主明白，世代相传的爵位在看似理所当然的优渥生活外，还意味着要承担何等重大的责任。

大部分工作都是仆人做的，他们每天都为灾民准备饭食，分发木炭和其他生活必需品。阿代尔斐尔要做的仅仅是时常出现，行走在满脸哀愁的人中间，像圣职者那样倾听他们的哭泣，以谢弗洛顿家的名义询问他们需要什么。他有张美丽得近乎神圣的脸，酒窝里天生洋溢着柔和的微笑，他的声音听起来就像圣歌那样令人安心，他愿意倾身亲吻孩童稚嫩的脸颊，也不嫌弃老妇人满是老茧和皱纹的手，只有在面对少女与妇人时，才会保持一段距离，以免损了双方的名誉。

阿代尔斐尔在家里听到了石像鬼大桥垮塌的消息，只好暂时打消归队的念头，安心在家里履行未来领主的职责，同时也为让勒努和战友们感到庆幸——东部低地是陨石下落的重灾区，枭巢和附近的村子几乎无人幸免，如果他们还留在那里的话，结果很可能是全军覆灭。相比毫无遮挡的野外，暮卫塔是更安全的地方，在过去的战斗中，这座要塞从未被摧毁过，既然石卫塔和钢卫塔都完好地挺过了灾难，那暮卫塔应该也没什么好担心的。

……应该吧。

在所有前来庄园避难的人中，有个来自领地之外的男人，穿着简陋的皮革与棉甲，看打扮是个贫穷的佣兵，或者失了生计的猎户。好几次无意间的视线交汇，阿代尔斐尔都发现他在看着自己，以一种包含着许多信息却欲言又止的眼神，就像是知道着什么关于他的秘密却偏偏不肯对他说。

为了弄清楚这个人心里究竟藏着什么念头，阿代尔斐尔装作随意地走到了他的面前，“下午好，先生，请问谢弗洛顿家有什么照顾不周的地方吗？”

“下午好，阁下，”那人看起来有些吃惊，也许是没想到阿代尔斐尔会主动找上他，“这里一切都很好，所有人都在称赞谢弗洛顿家的慷慨与善良……”

阿代尔斐尔捕捉到了对方话尾的语意未尽，“……只是？”

那人低下头，几秒后重新抬起。“请问您的名字……是叫‘阿代尔斐尔’吗？”询问的声音有些犹豫，像是不确定是否该多此一问。

“不错，我是叫‘阿代尔斐尔’，”谢弗洛顿家未来的继承人点头，“您特意问起这个，是有什么缘由吗？”

“说来也巧，”那人摘下帽子，露出棕色的短发，“我的名字跟你很像，实际上，听起来几乎一模一样，阿德尔费尔，是‘兄弟’的意思，因为我有个双胞胎弟弟，出生时就夭折了，这名字将我们合二为一。”

“是吗？”阿代尔斐尔保持着微笑，并不太相信。他的名字是父亲从一首歌颂美好与希望的古代诗歌上摘取的，寓意着“高贵”与“光辉”，包含着父亲独一无二的祝福与期待，要重名可不太容易。他将这场对话理解成刻意套近乎的搭讪，走投无路的人为了生存，总难免有些不得已为之的圆滑，这虽然不太令人愉快，但只要别做太出格的事情，阿代尔斐尔愿意包容这种生存之道。他倒了两杯热酒，将其中一杯递给对方，“为了咱俩名字的巧合，以及您那时刻祝福着您的兄弟，我们干一杯怎么样？”

“谢谢，”那人对他举杯，却没有立即放到唇边，“有件事情……也许跟您没关，也许是我听错了，但认真考虑了几天后，我还是觉得，应该告诉您。”

“请说吧。”阿代尔斐尔在他身边坐下，等待着他的故事。

“陨石落下的那天，我受了点伤，不严重但很麻烦。我的佣兵同伴将我送到巨龙首，福尔唐家的军营在那里，还有临时搭建的野战医院，虽然我不是福尔唐家的人，但医生仍愿意为我治疗，”自称阿德尔费尔的人说，“某天晚上，我躺在病房里，听见有人呼唤我的名字，声音离得很近，我以为那是梦境带来的错觉，可当我在四下寂静的黑暗里睁开眼睛，那声音却依然萦绕在我的耳畔。”

壁炉里的火焰闪烁了一下，一枚火星崩出来，落到地毯上，被说话的人抬脚踩灭。

阿代尔斐尔示意他继续。

“我好奇地从床上爬起来，循着声音寻找，说来也巧，那人就躺在我的隔壁。”话音故意在这里停顿，像是等着一句追问。

于是阿代尔斐尔满足了他，“是你的朋友吗？”

“不，”阿德尔费尔摇头，“是位陌生人，我从未见过他，但他嘴里念叨的名字，却怎么听都像我的。”

阿代尔斐尔的心跳有所感知地加速，他的拳头不由自主地握紧，像是要抓住某种越来越接近的可能性，或是某个不在场的人留在记忆中的温度。

“他的床边放着狄兰达尔家的盾牌，从纹章来看，应该是一位骑士，他昏迷不醒，看起来受了很重的伤……我本来以为我听错了，或是那位骑士昏迷中说不清楚话，但现在遇见了您，于是我斗胆地猜想，他真正呼唤的人，肯定不是我……但也许是您。”他念了遍阿代尔斐尔的名字，又念了遍自己的，“这听起来可真的太像了！”

“你说的那位骑士，”阿代尔斐尔的脸色变得苍白，他告诉自己那是不可能的——让勒努此刻应该在暮卫塔，石像鬼大桥已经断了，他又没有可以飞翔的翅膀，怎么会出现在巨龙首？但他的声音却出卖了他的急切，“他长什么样子？”

“他有一头漂亮的紫色头发，看起来很年轻，样子也很英俊，脸上有一道伤疤，就在这里……”那人一边回答，一边表情可惜地用食指在右眼上比划了一道。


	20. Chapter 20

寒冷从四面八方包围过来，像流动的冰冷彻骨的海潮。让勒努知道自己又陷入了冰霜编织的梦境里。雪花不停地落在他的身上，太阳在头顶散发着微蒙的白光，视野内是陌生无际的苍茫雪原，没有道路也没有方向标，只有永不停息的风雪与冰霜。

这是一座没有尽头也没有出口的迷宫。让勒努已经在过去的梦境里尝试过无数次探索，明白一切挣扎与尝试都是徒劳的。

雪越来越大，他朝着山丘走去，狄兰达尔家庄园里的橡树被梦境移植，在那高处伸展着茂盛的枝叶，叶片上覆盖着白霜，但还是绿色的，比视野里所有的一切都鲜艳。他走到灰色的树影里，靠着树干坐下，耐心而平静地等待，等待阿代尔斐尔来救他。

在冰雪浇筑的千篇一律的荒诞梦境里，阿代尔斐尔永远都会出现，拉着他的手，带着他回到春季玫瑰园后的鹿苑，回到陆行鸟赛跑的河岸，回到鹅掌楸金色的花朵下，回到堆满积木的房间……给与他无限的欢愉与抚慰，然后在某个亲吻或拥抱的瞬间化作风雪里破碎的泡沫，将他重新扔回冰冷残酷的雪地监牢。

酷爱恶作剧的梦神就这样用希望破灭后的绝望一次又一次折磨他不堪重负的灵魂，如同玩弄一只困在玻璃瓶里走投无路的小飞虫。阿代尔斐尔便是安置在陷阱中心的诱饵，只要他微微一笑，伸出他白皙温软的手，让勒努就会心甘情愿地落入圈套。

这一次，他被好友带回了谢弗洛顿庄园里属于童年与快乐的房间，薄荷绿色的壁纸上爬满牵牛与忍冬，墙裙上画着可爱的金穗花，百合形状的吊灯将暖黄的光芒投射在他的脸上，也照亮床边好友俊美光洁的面容。

“阿代尔……”让勒努颤抖地伸出手，抱住好友的肩，圆润的骨骼好似被阳光烤热的青苔卵石，熨帖地填满他的掌心。隔着皮肤传来的温度是如此诱人，也许这就是为什么，他明知道梦里的一切皆是虚妄，却还是心甘情愿地在甜蜜的深渊里沉沦。

“阿代尔斐尔。”他轻轻地呼唤着好友的名字，将脸埋进温热的颈窝，像溺水得救的人那样贪婪地呼吸着温暖的皮肤散发出来的香气。他的嘴唇擦过阿代尔斐尔的耳垂，任性与放纵是专属于梦境的特权，可在那块小巧温润的软肉上，他却尝到了浮油与汗水的味道，就像他从阿代尔斐尔唇上偷来的吻那样真实。

让勒努恍惚地抬起头，难以置信地盯着好友眼睛里倒映的火光，在那片融化进翠绿里的金色中，他看见了自己模糊不清的轮廓，还有年轻热烈的灵魂绽放出来的神光。即使是在那些最可乱真的梦境里，阿代尔斐尔超然的美貌也从未如此巨细靡遗地浮现过。

“你是……真的阿代尔斐尔？”他盯着近在咫尺的翠色眼睛，说着旁人看来十分奇怪的话。

“不然你觉得我是谁呢？伪装成你好友的妖怪吗？”阿代尔斐尔目色温和地望着他，迷人的微笑里带着隐隐的泪光，仿佛什么珍贵的东西失而复得，令他喜极而泣，他更紧地握住让勒努的手，“晚上好，我的朋友，欢迎光临谢弗洛顿庄园——你已经在这里睡了三天了。”

让勒努错愕了片刻，退缩地摇头，异色的瞳仁坍缩成恐惧，“不，不，你不要骗我……这一定又是一个梦。”

“这不是梦，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔按住他的虎口，用力地捏了一下，留下一块逐渐消退的温热与疼痛，“你瞧，并没有醒来对不对？”

让勒努闭上眼睛，深深地吸一口气，冷杉与海盐的味道灌进鼻腔，他的睫毛抖动了好一会儿才睁开。

“真的是你吗？”他不放心地问。

“是的，是我，”火光在阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里跳动了一下，照亮他开始变得湿润的睫毛。

让勒努浑身颤抖得厉害，一半是为自己刚才表现出的过分亲热而后怕，一半是他在雪地里跋涉太久了，寒冷已经成为刻在骨髓里的幻痛，就连壁炉里温暖的火焰也无法立即驱散。

“已经太多次了……”他喘息着叹道，“不要再是梦……不，不要，我受不了了……”

“这次不是了，我保证。”阿代尔斐尔为他披上毯子，连同那层羊绒织物一起，温柔地拥在怀里，就像童话里善良的森林猫咪，用体温拯救冻僵的旅人，“我听说你受了伤，就去巨龙首把你接回来，为你请了最好的医生，每天都守着你，就像这样，一直一直地抱着你，因为你总是喊冷，而壁炉已经无法烧得更旺了。”

“巨龙首？”让勒努一脸茫然。

“是的，巨龙首，福尔唐家的临时医院，”阿代尔斐尔说，“我听说石像鬼大桥已经垮塌了，没有路可以走，你到底是怎么穿过那片悬崖的？”

“信。”让勒努答的脸色忽然变得惨白，望着身上的睡袍，“我的衣服呢？还有我的信……两封。你刚刚说，我在这里躺了三天？那可耽误太多时间了，这两封信必须马上送到皇都，一封给教皇厅，一封给……咳咳！”许久未用的嗓子传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，喉咙里弥漫着血和另一种苦味。

“一封给狄兰达尔伯爵。”阿代尔斐尔补完他未尽的话，递给他一杯掺了蜂蜜的温水，“别紧张，我的朋友，那两封信，福尔唐家的骑兵特意要我转达：信已经替你送到，就在他们发现你的当天——那是接近半个月之前的事情了。你现在的任务是安心养伤，除此之外什么都不许多想。”

“哈罗妮保佑！”听了阿代尔斐尔的话，让勒努的身体整个松弛下来，软绵绵地靠在好友怀里，露出疲惫而释然的微笑，“那两封信，关系着……暮卫塔的所有人，在将它们送到目的地之前，我连死都不敢死。”

“发生了什么事？”阿代尔斐尔轻声问，“暮卫塔的大家还好吗？”

让勒努闭上眼睛，令人畏惧的红色天空铺满他的脑海，还有冰雹般下落的石块、倒塌的墙壁下压断的脊柱、使人窒息的粉尘与烟雾、同伴们凄厉的哭嚎与惨叫、随着脚步的回音飘荡在耳边的滚石隆隆声、骤降的冰雪带来的凛冬、被烧毁的谷物与被服、尤埃尔默里克的嘱托、被冰原夺走生命的同伴、变成凛冽冰壁的石像鬼大桥……这一切发生时仿佛有一辈子那么漫长，讲述起来却只需要短短几分钟。

“……那冰面又陡峭又光滑，幸好我带着两把匕首，可以用来开凿道路，否则根本无法前进。我想着，石像鬼大桥不算长，只要坚持一定能走过去，可直到我记忆的最后，眼前都是冰封的坚壁与瀑布凝固的深渊……我不记得自己翻越了冰壁，一点也不记得……我本想去石卫塔求援的，却不知怎么到了巨龙首，我好像丢失了一段记忆，阿代尔斐尔……我怎么也想不起了。”他靠在好友的肩上，头部传来隐约的疼痛，也许是大脑被寒流侵蚀的后遗症。

“想不起也没关系，”阿代尔斐尔望着让勒努发梢的几寸青白，何等暴虐的寒冷才能在好友美丽的紫发上留下洗不去的霜雪，就像是无法摆脱的诅咒，或是一夜白头。这些难道不是传奇故事里虚构出来的吗？“重要的是你还活着，任务也顺利完成了，教皇厅和伯爵阁下都已经收到信，不久之后便会派人前往暮卫塔，尤埃尔默里克指挥官和同伴们很快就会得到补给和救援。一切都会好起来的。”

让勒努放心地闭目，很快又睁开眼睛，“我的父亲，还有弟弟……你有他们的消息吗？”

“卫月陨落的时候，你的父亲正在狄兰达尔伯爵府探望在那做扈从的你的弟弟，他们两人都安全地避过了天灾，前天还来看过你。我明天一早就给他们送信，说你醒来了。你现在最好先吃点什么，免得他们来看到你有气无力的，还以为我虐待你。”阿代尔斐尔说着，摇响了床边的传唤铃，一位仆人走进来，问他有什么吩咐，“叫厨房煲碗甜粥，口味淡一点，少放油腥，我的朋友刚醒来，需要养养胃。”

“明白，少爷，请稍等片刻。”仆人看了眼躺在小主人膝盖上的男人，从来时的门出去了。

让勒努感到一阵心虚，勉强地支起身体，稍稍离开阿代尔斐尔的怀抱。走廊上的钟刚巧敲响凌晨一点，在寂静的夜色里听得格外空旷。

“已经很晚了，”他对阿代尔斐尔说，“你回去休息吧，这边交给仆人就好了。”

“不要赶我走。”阿代尔斐尔抗议地摇头，“我要留在这里照顾你，不管你同意不同意，反正我是不会离开的。”

“那你待会怎么休息？”让勒努忐忑地问，在心里抗拒着自己渴望的事。

阿代尔斐尔往旁边一指，“我睡那。”

让勒努顺着他手指的方向看去，壁炉边有张不起眼的窄铺，贴着墙壁的阴影横放，比起床更像是一张铺着丝绵的扶手沙发，“这怎么行？那是给仆人睡的。”

“有什么关系吗？”阿代尔斐尔反问，“再怎么样也比军营里那几块木板舒服吧？”

“可这是你家，你是未来的谢弗洛顿男爵。”让勒努知道这庄园里的规矩又多严格，男爵若是看到自己的宝贝儿子自降身份，一定会生气地把他这个罪魁祸首赶走。

“不错，”阿代尔斐尔朗声笑道，“所以这里的事全由我说了算，而你——”他以不容置疑的口吻宣布，“你是我的客人，也得听我的安排。”

让勒努望着好友坚定的样子，在心里暗自摇头，阿代尔斐尔的样子就像只自信的小牡鹿，还没长出父亲那样茂盛的长角，就迫不及待地想要提前预演成为森林之王后的事情。

“不过呢，”阿代尔斐尔悄声说，眨眼的样子像只狡猾的狐狸，“我待会得先回趟房间，假装整晚都会睡在那，稍微晚点再过来找你。”

“然后明天早上再趁着所有人都没发现偷偷溜回去？”让勒努毫不意外。

“对，就是这样。”阿代尔斐尔愉快地点头。

听上去真像偷情。让勒努什么都没说，却捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“你怎么了？想吐吗？这里有盆。”阿代尔斐尔担心地问。

“不，不用。”让勒努不得已撒谎，“只是有些头晕，就那一阵，已经好了。”

仆人在阿代尔斐尔扶着让勒努靠回枕头时走进来，端着一碗放了蜂蜜的谷物粥，莲子和小米粒都磨碎成粉，点缀着玉米金黄色的碎屑。

“我来喂你。”阿代尔斐尔坚持，可他并不会伺候人，流质也不像蛋糕，不能直接硬塞进去。

让勒努才没吃几口，脖子和睡衣就被弄得黏糊糊的，只好说：“还是我自己来吧。”

“喂人吃饭怎么这么难？”阿代尔斐尔气恼地交出碗和勺子，“我看你做就很简单。”

“我有弟弟当陪练，”让勒努回答，“小家伙吃饭就跟金丝雀一样，一次只能咽下很小的一口，得十分小心才不会让他呛到。”

“也许我该找个机会练习一下。”阿代尔斐尔托腮，他不想永远都像现在这样，想要照料受伤的朋友，却总是弄得一团糟。

让勒努端起粥，一口一口地慢慢喝，他在瓷碗的边缘尝到了阿代尔斐尔手指的味道，像一段晶莹多汁的甘蔗，混合着淀粉与蜂蜜的甜味，从舌尖一直滑向心里。

他终于觉得温暖了。

沉默在夜色里像烟雾一样缭绕，寂静的房间里只听得见雪片敲打窗棂的沙沙声，还有壁炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪作响。

两个好朋友靠得很近，阿代尔斐尔的呼吸都能吻到让勒努的膝盖，而让勒努在余光里欣赏着阿代尔斐尔被火光镀金的脸颊。

他们好久好久都没有说话。

一个坐在床边，一个缩在被子里。一个垂首思考，一个低头喝粥。一个懊恼自己的无能，一个为不安分的幻想悄悄忏悔。

而在他们看不见的漆黑夜色彼端，茕茕孑立在冰雪荒漠中的暮卫塔要塞，一位站岗的骑兵正就着雪地反射的荧光，在从家书末尾撕下的白纸上惶恐不安地写下第一行字。


	21. Chapter 21

让勒努在谢弗洛顿庄园度过了痛苦的疗伤期，以及初愈后最艰难的那段时间，当他重新走到昔日绿意盎然如今覆盖着薄雪的花园里时，被陨石砸坏的那面墙已经修葺完毕，新填补的石块在上面留下一块新鲜的浅色，好像被火烧过后新长出来的皮肤，遭烟熏黑的植物也被全部移除，新种植的还来不及长好，在苗圃和绿植墙上留下星点的缺口，谢弗洛顿男爵在花园外面新建了坚固的钢铁围栏，以免林子里的野兽和路过的强盗溜进来伤害庄园里的人。

此时伊修加德人已经从教皇厅派往各地安抚的圣职者们口中知晓了“灵灾”的含义，意识到冬天不会过去的人们开始尝试与冰雪和睦共处，哈罗妮的子民以经年战事磨砺出来的坚韧，在寒冷的白色荒原上，一边埋葬故人，一边重建家园。历经苦难后的人们比任何时候都热爱生命，前所未有地渴望欢乐与相爱。就像用壁炉里的火光忘却寒冷一样，人们也用歌舞和音乐消弭死亡与伤痛留下的阴影。

在狄兰达尔伯爵府的宴会上，让勒努与阿代尔斐尔获得了晋升，战争中活到最后的人总能得到论功行赏，他们幸存于灵灾的这份好运气为他们铺垫了光明的未来。就连让勒努做扈从的弟弟，也收获了同龄人艳羡的目光，谁不想拥有一个年纪轻轻便被委以重任的哥哥呢？更何况他身边还有个同样优秀又亲切的好朋友。阿代尔斐尔对他就像对自己的亲弟弟一样好，在某些让勒努无法给予他建议的领域，阿代尔斐尔是他最好的参谋。

在宴会厅某个不引人注意的角落，让勒努发现弟弟与阿代尔斐尔在角落里窃窃私语。他走过去，揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，“你们不是在背后说我的坏话吧？”

“这个嘛……”他的弟弟红着脸，不好意思地低着头，眼睛却调皮地往上看，样子无辜地摇了摇头，“还真不是。”

“那你们躲在这里干什么？神神秘秘的。”让勒努顺着他们的视线方向看去，一群打扮得像百合花一样好看的女孩坐在窗边的沙发上，笑声清脆得像是鸡尾酒杯里搅动的冰块，在新改换了颜色的布面墙壁间回荡。

“小家伙长大了。”阿代尔斐尔替羞赧的少年回答，“你弟弟有了喜欢的女孩，是位子爵家的小姐，那边最美丽的就是她，头发闪耀得就跟金子做的一样，不得不说，他的眼光不错。”

“这是好事，”让勒努说得真心实意，他很高兴库尔西昂家还有个取向正常的孩子，这样就能将父亲的姓氏继承下去了，“可你为什么不告诉我。”

“告诉你也没用，”他的弟弟说，“你连半个女孩都没追到过呢，这种事还是阿代尔斐尔比较有经验。我在狄兰达尔家当差的时候，总听到那些女孩在背后一脸倾慕地谈论他，为了争论将来谁嫁给阿代尔斐尔，她们还跟泽梅尔家的几个姑娘吵过架，我怀疑整个皇都的女孩都想嫁给阿代尔斐尔，因为他实在是太美了。哎，哥哥啊——”他一脸同情地看着让勒努，“有阿代尔斐尔在身边，恐怕这辈子都不消考虑找女朋友……哎，好疼！”不再小的小家伙捂着脑袋，一脸委屈，“你怎么下手这么狠？”

“叫你乱说话。”让勒努揉着弟弟的额头，是太用力了，他方才心虚情急，过后才意识到小家伙指的不是他以为的事。

“爱慕你哥哥的女孩多着呢，”阿代尔斐尔替让勒努圆场，“就凭着他这头美丽的长发，姑娘可不少爱偷瞧他的，只是他全都不喜欢，挑剔得就像品味严苛的珍珠匠，非得寻到最完美最无暇的那颗才行——也许只有仙子才配得上咱们的让勒努吧。”这话若是换个人说，很容易被理解成揶揄，但他的绿眼睛里充满柔和的真挚，他是诚实坦然地这么评价。他拍了拍情窦初开的少年的肩，“我们还是继续谈你那位意中人的事吧——你刚刚说她有两个哥哥？”

“是啊，”让勒努的弟弟毫无底气地叹道，“他们希望妹妹能嫁给姓狄兰达尔或者泽梅尔的公子，而我只是一个毫无名气的扈从，连最普通的骑士爵位都没有，他们是不会高兴我追求她的。”

“历史上许多有名的骑士在他们的少年时代都做过扈从。”阿代尔斐尔笑着摇头，对他说了些关于女孩子的复杂理论。

让勒努站在旁边，看起来也在听，那些关于爱与追求的话语却像流水一样，淌进他的耳朵里又从另一边溜出去。他想起了某天吃饭的时候，谢弗洛顿男爵夫人要他们看的女孩画像，那是一个姓狄兰达尔的美丽少女，虽然是家族的旁支，却深得伯爵的喜欢，阿代尔斐尔的父母希望他能够娶名门贵族家的女孩为妻，这样谢弗洛顿家在皇都的地位就更稳了。

伯爵夫人看向让勒努，也许是希望他帮忙劝阿代尔斐尔同意。让勒努知道阿代尔斐尔早晚会结婚的，他并不是无法接受这样的事，但像这样在饭桌上决定娶一个几乎陌生的人为妻，看起来并不是什么幸福故事的开端。作为外人他不好忤逆夫人的意思，可也不想违心地劝好友接受，只好实事求是但不痛不痒地说，“我觉得她，很漂亮，气质也很优雅，看起来受过良好的教育，又有如此深厚的家庭背景，想要娶她的人估计不会少。”

“所以阿代尔斐尔的任务就是想办法追到她，”男爵毫不客气地说，“与其浪费时间为了那些无聊的女孩决斗，倒不如将你的魅力用在真正有价值的地方，好好地追求一个适合成为妻子的人。你的胜算很大，阿代尔斐尔，我确定她对你抱有好感，”

谢弗洛顿男爵和他的夫人看起来主意已定，让勒努偷偷看了眼默不作声的阿代尔斐尔，他的好友似乎对这样的安排并不满意。

“我不喜欢她，”阿代尔斐尔重重地放下叉子，“她金玉其外败絮其中，庸俗得就像头穿着丝绸长裙的山羊，整天只会重复些别人教她说的漂亮话，我可不想跟一只学舌的鹦鹉结婚。”

让勒努低下头，好让自己不要笑出来。

“这么说，你已经见过她了？”谢弗洛顿男爵敏锐地从儿子的话里抓住了重点。

“是的，好几次呢，每次她都跟不同的男人在一起，”阿代尔斐尔迎着男爵的视线回答，“我是绝对追不到她的，亲爱的父亲，除非我能给她的比整个伊修加德的贵族青年全部加起来还多，否则她还是继续保持现状比较幸福，找一个能给她买各种珠宝的，一个说话好听能讨她欢欣的，一个勇敢强大能保护她的……然后尽量不要让这几个男人互相见面。”

“噗——”让勒努这回没忍住。

谢弗洛顿夫人表情不悦，却没有看向他，而是盯着她不听话的儿子。男爵阴着脸从座位上起来，将阿代尔斐尔拉到书房，看样子是要进行一番特别的教育。让勒努留在餐桌上，尴尬地面对着表情很快恢复如常的谢弗洛顿夫人，看起来，她跟丈夫都不怎么在乎未来儿媳的品德。

“我的父亲说，”阿代尔斐尔事后告诉他，“婚姻跟爱情是两回事。”

“那你的看法呢？”一想到方才阿代尔斐尔对那位小姐的未来作出的展望，让勒努就忍不住发笑。

“我觉得吧，是不一样，但也不至于毫无关系，”阿代尔斐尔说得十分认真，尽管是以说笑话的轻松语调，“……又不是棚子里的陆行鸟，瞧着哪对血统合适就硬凑到一起。我才不要娶这么讨厌乏味的女孩，哪怕她能让我当上教皇。”

“想当教皇就不能结婚了，”让勒努笑着指出，“你的爱与忠诚将永远只能属于哈罗妮，连你身边的亲卫队都必须宣誓洁净。”

阿代尔斐尔耸耸肩，望向窗外的白雪，夜枭在临近的树上，睁着铜铃般的大眼睛，“反正我不要娶她。”

让勒努不知道好友用了什么办法说服父母，也许是狄兰达尔家的另一位女孩也对他表示出了青睐，于是谢弗洛顿男爵不再执着于某一位特定的狄兰达尔女孩，而是默许阿代尔斐尔在伊修加德最上层的名媛中挑个他自己喜欢的。

“……如果是阿代尔斐尔的话，哪怕是哈罗妮女神的爱也能轻松得到。”

弟弟的话将让勒努拉回现实。他想教训下这口无遮拦的小子——怎么能随便用哈罗妮的名讳说这种乱七八糟的事，但阿代尔斐尔抢在他前面开口了。

“那么现在，”他的好友鼓励道，“就像我刚刚说的那样，走过去邀请她跳一支舞怎么样？”

“真的可以吗？”小少年有些忐忑，他闭目了片刻，然后亲吻自己的食指，“哈罗妮保佑，这可是我第一次追女孩子。”

“愿你成功。”让勒努像圣职者那样按着弟弟的脑门，为他送上祝福。

就在小家伙绕过舞池向那女孩走去的时候，狄兰达尔家的军需长官出现在视野里，端着盛满金色液体的酒杯，邀着位身姿绰约的女士，他的妻子在灵灾中去世了，这位美人大概是他的新情人。如果要往什么地方派给物资和援助，伯爵按例都是交给这位阁下来负责调度的。

让勒努叫住了那位军官，礼貌地向他打招呼。阿代尔斐尔也恭维地与他客套了几句，他知道自己的好友想问什么。

“晚上好，”他称呼那人为阁下，“发往暮卫塔的军需，一路上还顺利吗？”

那人停住脚步，疑惑地看着他们，“我最近没有接到任何往西部高地派发物资的命令。”

“什么？”让勒努的肩膀颤抖了一下，“是不是搞错了？”

“也许是教皇厅在负责这件事。”阿代尔斐尔安慰他，也尝试说服自己。

“不可能，”军需官摇头，“通往那边的道路现在不通，什么东西都运不过去。”

“难道就没有派人去修吗？”阿代尔斐尔尽量保持着冷静，话语却被不平稳的呼吸吹得有些凌乱。

“当然有，”那人说，“但石像鬼大桥整个被封在大冰块里，落雪每天都在为它增加高度，就连泽梅尔家最好的工匠也表示无能为力，他们建议放弃石像鬼大桥，想办法从隼巢那边另外开一条路。”

宴会厅里窗户紧闭，炉火熊熊，阿代尔斐尔却感到一阵寒意席卷周身，“那得等到什么时候？”

“谁知道呢？”军需官摊开手，“需要重建的地方太多了，工程队根本忙不过来，只能优先更重要和更紧急的地方，”他看起来没有不耐烦，但显然无心在再继续这场谈话，连日连月的操劳后他只想在这宴会里寻个放松，不想到了这作乐的地方还要被冗繁的职责纠缠，“你们不如直接去问狄兰达尔伯爵吧，一切安排都是那位大人决定的。”

阿代尔斐尔向他表示了礼貌的谢意，祝他今晚玩得开心，这一套话语程式性地操纵着他的声带和舌头，被他迷人的嗓音渲染得优雅得体，他的大脑里却是一片空白，因为他注意到让勒努从方才起就没有说话，他的好友脸色苍白得像是窗外冬青叶上的雪，就连嘴唇也失去了血色。他本想问让勒努，暮卫塔的物资还能坚持多久，但好友机械僵硬的摇头和几近失焦的眼睛里写着清楚可怕的答案。而阿代尔斐尔也发现自己忽然说不出话，就像喉咙里被刺入了一根无法拔出的荆棘。

在舞池的另一边，小少年成功地牵到了女孩的手，转过头来对哥哥和他的朋友微笑。

然而他们却谁都无法作出回应，在盛大隆重的音乐里，他们的笑容就和逝去的春天一样消失得无影无踪。

他们无法确定却隐隐地感觉到，眼前一派祥和的歌舞升平与言笑晏晏中，隐藏着对暮卫塔所有人的背叛，给了尤埃尔默里克和他的骑兵们最后一击的，不是毁灭的烈火也不是凛冽的寒风，而是永远等不到的希望，是将他们定义为不重要和不紧急的那枚印章。

狄兰达尔伯爵就在宴会厅里，与坐在身边的泽梅尔伯爵把酒交谈，染成深红色的毛皮领子下，金色的钟型家徽露出闪耀的一角，反射着壁炉熊熊燃烧的火光。他们很想上前问个明白，但某种并非是怯弱的力量束缚着他们的身体，将他们禁锢在原地无法动弹。也许是从小被教育的忠诚，也许是成为骑士时宣誓过的服从，也许是他们这时还太年轻，仍坚决地相信他们誓死捍卫的伊修加德不会抛弃甘愿为她浴血的儿女。


	22. Chapter 22

当暮卫塔的悲剧以寥寥几句闲谈的形式再次被提起时，几乎所有人都认为教皇厅和狄兰达尔伯爵做了正确的决定，灵灾来得猝不及防，为了更多人的福祉，牺牲是难以避免的。殉国被看作尤埃尔默里克自己的抉择，他本可以放弃暮卫塔，率领骑兵们从旁开路到皇都暂避，然而他是重誓言与名誉的人，却不懂得变通与转圜，所以才导致了令人唏嘘的不幸。

最开始的时候，让勒努还会与他们争辩，他想要所有的人明白，尤埃尔默里克是为了整个伊修加德的安危而不是个人的荣辱才选择坚守，如果暮卫塔成为一座空要塞，龙族很可能会趁虚而入进攻皇都，紧跟在陨石与寒冰后制造新的灾难。但人们只会用漠不关心的眼光打量他，然后毫无所谓地换个话题，或者作势同情地安慰几句。于是让勒努明白了阿代尔斐尔为何在这个问题上总是保持沉默，明明他的那双翠色眼睛里也充满幽绿的怒火。

人们谈论暮卫塔，只是为了彰显廉价的忠诚与勇敢，置身事外地赞美几句，说些惋惜的话，再就着杯中酒发些不痛不痒的愿，便能从这场悲壮的不幸中分得几分不付代价的骄傲与自豪，就和艾因哈特家牺牲在钢卫塔的儿子一样，人们在各种场合不断地提起他，付诸种种描绘悲壮与惨烈的词语和句子，却没有一个人能对这场痛失感同身受，只有他的家人和幸存的士兵，哀伤却沉默地纪念着他。

十岁生日时，阿代尔斐尔送给让勒努的礼物是一册漂亮的日记本，皮制的封面上点缀着刺绣烫金，精致得就像是放珠宝的小匣子。在过去的人生里，让勒努从没有写日记的习惯，但现在他想到了适合填进去的东西。他翻开静卧在床头柜里的本子，字迹清晰地记下那些被遗忘在暮卫塔的战友们的名字，尤埃尔默里克、艾迪尔、帕斯卡耶雷……每个人的名字都高悬在空白页的开头，下方书写着他能回忆起的所有关于这个人的事，有很多页自始至终都是空白，还有很多人来不及认识，所以没能拥有属于自己的一页。

让勒努每天睡觉前都会翻开这个本子，看看能不能再多想起来什么。他告诉自己不能忘记，暮卫塔的战友们应当拥有一座纪念碑，如果不是砖瓦和石块建筑的，那就用反复重温的回忆和心里最炽热的那块血肉。

他和阿代尔斐尔去探望过尤埃尔默里克的遗孀，才刚新婚就成为寡妇是何等不幸，那位夫人的面容看起来苍老憔悴，美丽的眼睛神采浑浊，嘴唇布满牙齿下意识咬出来的伤痕。让勒努和阿代尔斐尔本想告诉她，以后有需要帮助的地方尽管来找他们，可不管说什么她都毫无反应，只在听到尤埃尔默里克这个名字时抬起头。

“啊，我亲爱的丈夫……”她说话的声音像是蒙尘的风铃，含混而残破，却仍能听得出昔日的好音色。她痴痴地望着窗外，美丽的卷发散乱下来，仿佛一朵因悲伤而枯萎的花，脸上却慢慢地呈现出幸福的微笑。

望着她沧桑却恬静的面容，让勒努不禁想，也许在她的神智去了一个永远都是春天的世界，在那里灵灾从未降临，尤埃尔默里克还活着，并且像过去那样与她相爱，牵着她的手带她在有独角兽栖息的森林里漫步，欣赏傍晚的日落在天边绘制的金箔画，倾听夜里的星辰们演奏的夜曲。这样她就不会被漫长的思念折磨了，而她亲爱的丈夫在哈罗妮女神的宫殿里，也会每夜通过月光亲吻她的额头。

相比起死去的人和被留下的人，让勒努觉得自己幸运极了，他活着，阿代尔斐尔也是，他还可以为阿代尔斐尔做许多可口的点心，然后看着那张漂亮的脸在餐桌前露出快乐的微笑。

他在军营里练就了超凡的厨艺，这种天赋帮助他们度过了许多艰难的时光，物资最匮乏的时候，他们只能用雪地里挖出的野菜和草根裹腹，但经过让勒努的简单烹制，哪怕是闻起来发苦的枯蒲公英，到了嘴里也变得好下咽。让勒努的部下都为自己能跟随他而感到幸运，而阿代尔斐尔那边的人也没少沾光。与敌人作战时他们互相照料后背，没有人可以从这般默契的配合中寻到破绽，哪怕进攻来自天上也能应对得从容；寒冷来袭时他们彼此依靠着在战壕里取暖，让勒努得以整夜抱着阿代尔斐尔柔软的身体，将好友鲜亮的发色当作烛火，点亮幽暗冰冷的夜色。

他们的勇敢和聪慧为伊修加德赢得了许多漂亮仗，也使他们荣誉加身，功勋满载，成为库尔西昂与谢弗洛顿两家的骄傲。

在阿代尔斐尔大约第一百次因为女性引起的纷争跟人决斗后，他的父亲又将他的终身大事提上议程，最开始被选中的狄兰达尔女孩已经婚配，后来钟意阿代尔斐尔的那位也刚刚订婚，名门闺秀就像橱窗里的珍稀珠宝，数量少得奇货可居，也没有机会时常补充，每有一位被选走，留给后人的机会就少一次。

然而不管谢弗洛顿男爵怎么劝说，甚至以财产继承权相威胁，阿代尔斐尔仍然抗拒结婚，理由是他还年轻，不想那么早安定下来。

他的父亲只好扔出了最后一张牌，“我也年轻过，我知道你在想什么，你美貌英俊，所有女孩都爱慕你，习惯了多情与花心，不想要一个必须对她专一的妻子，但……只是订婚的话，并不妨碍你欣赏其他的女孩，你大可以继续你的消遣，等什么时候觉得厌倦了再举办婚礼。”

所有的这些事，让勒努都是听他的好友转述的。他认识狄兰达尔家剩下的那位女孩，她端庄可爱，举止优雅，谈吐风趣，性情也不像大部分贵族女孩那么娇纵，而且，十分善良，有一双平和宁静的眸子，望着阿代尔斐尔的时候充满柔和的光。

只可惜阿代尔斐尔不喜欢。除此之外，让勒努想不到别的理由能够令好友拒绝如此完美的女孩。

直到某日他们到云顶野餐，在沃仙曦染旁生长着高大花朵的山坡，让勒努一边铺开野餐布，一边看似不经意地提起，“你对那位小姐有什么不满意吗？”

“是我父亲要你问的？”阿代尔斐尔开餐盒的手停住了，目光敏锐地抬起头。

“不，是你母亲。”让勒努诚实地回答。谢弗洛顿夫人还和过去一样，对他作为朋友的劝说效用抱有不适当的期待。

“她挺不错，我没什么不满意。”阿代尔斐尔揭开餐盒的盖子，取出洒着糖霜的羊角面包，还有排列整齐的三明治。

让勒努听出他语意未尽，“只是？”

阿代尔斐尔坐在草地上，野花在他的身边盛开，好像被打碎的碎琉璃，组成一副玻璃画的背景，阿代尔斐尔的轮廓在其中夺目。他叹了口气，随手捡起块白石子，远远地扔到下方的水里，惊起几朵浪花，直到水面的涟漪都消失了，他才重新开口，“我就不能不结婚吗？”

让勒努有些惊讶，“可你是谢弗洛顿家的独子，爵位的唯一继承人……”

阿代尔斐尔又陷入了沉默，望着水面上倒映的蓝天。在睫毛滤过的目光中，让勒努感到他正以某种方式注视着自己。

“我们认识多久了？”阿代尔斐尔忽然问。

“到明年春天就十七年了。”让勒努不用计算便能回答。

“超过了我年龄的四分之三，”阿代尔斐尔感叹，转过头来，脸上洋溢着某种难以解读的微笑，“就像认识了一辈子那么长。”

“是啊！都要一辈子了。”望过来的翠色眼睛是如此动人，让勒努却移开了视线，专注地用刀切割手里的烟熏香肠，他怕在那双美丽的眸子里沉溺太久，会情不自禁地吐露最见不得人的秘密。

“认识了一辈子的朋友，很多时候即使不需要语言，也总能明白对方想要什么。”阿代尔斐尔的微笑在高大蓟草的阴影下变得朦胧而耐人寻味，“就像你在生日时为我准备的罗兰梅蛋糕。”

“因为你喜欢甜食和鲜艳的颜色。”让勒努当然记得，他还用果酱给阿代尔斐尔点了个可爱的红鼻头。

“那么，”阿代尔斐尔的粉金色眉毛轻轻挑起，“你猜我知不知道你喜欢什么呢？”

“你当然知道，”让勒努不假思索地回答，递给他一块切开的柠檬，“你送了我橡子形状的冰格，还有树叶形的银餐具，用来跟小家伙扮演原始人。时间过得真快，转眼间，我弟弟都成为正式的骑兵了，他再也不会跟我们玩如此幼稚的游戏。”

阿代尔斐尔笑得浅淡，意味深长地眨了眨眼睛，将柠檬挤到鱼肉上，“你是我的朋友，但凡你喜欢的，我都希望你能够拥有，哪怕给了你我就没有了。”

“我可不这么希望，”让勒努摇头，“你以前说过想要个哥哥的，我可以当你的哥哥，但这样就该是我让着你，而不是反过来。”

“我说我想要的是弟弟。”阿代尔斐尔纠正。

“那可有点难，”让勒努想了想，“要不你用小家伙凑合下吧，反正他也挺亲近你的。”

“你就这么干脆地把你弟弟卖了？”一滴汁水在阿代尔斐尔勾起嘴角时流出来。

“是借，”让勒努很自然地替他擦去，“如果你问他的话，一定比我更干脆。”

阿代尔斐尔不再说话，看起来是在专心地享用那块鱼肉，但咀嚼的间隙中，让勒努却听见他不经意的自语，好像在思考某个难题的解答。


	23. Chapter 23

“你在做什么好吃的？闻起来这么香。”阿代尔斐尔像只早起觅食的云雀，哼着小曲从院子里走进来。

自从某次因为要给阿代尔斐尔开门所以离开工作中的厨房导致蛋羹沸腾溢出锅的事故后，让勒努就把房门的钥匙交给了好友，好方便这只贪吃的馋猫时不时地过来拜访。

阿代尔斐尔好奇地打量着锅里翻滚的细小油花，以相当快的速度伸手，从还在冒油的锅里灵活地挑出块蘑菇，随意地吹了吹，塞进嘴里，眉头立刻皱起来，味道显然不怎么样。

“还没熟呢。”让勒努半背对他，握着勺子将锅里的食材翻了个身，他的好友是皇都郊外骑兵营的小指挥官，可在他面前却还像个孩子般淘气，“你大清早来敲门，不会就为了蹭顿早餐吧？”

“你还记得泽菲兰·瓦洛丹这个名字吗？”阿代尔斐尔弯腰从橱柜里找出只瓷杯，正是他某年送给让勒努的那套茶具之一，他给自己倒了杯柠檬水，好驱散半生蘑菇的涩味。

“当然记得，你幼时贪玩在森林里迷了路，就是他把还是小不点的你带到狄兰达尔家的庄园。”让勒努怎么会忘记呢，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹的武器是一人高的大剑，很像暗黑骑士使用的那种，他还有头细碎的金发和橄榄石色的绿眼睛，笑起来的样子温和极了，如同带来好消息的西风。他从野兽出没的森林里寻回了淘气的阿代尔斐尔，并见证了他们孩提时代的最重要的重逢。

“我才没有迷路，也不是什么小不点，我都跟你一样高了。”阿代尔斐尔说着站直了身体，他的身高两年前赶上让勒努，之后两人一直齐头并进，谁也没再超过谁，“泽菲兰阁下现在是苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，他才不过二十九岁呢，真是了不得！”

“你不会又打算发誓，要在二十八岁那年当上总骑士长吧？”让勒努揶揄道，舀了一勺迷迭香，洒在已经被橄榄油变成金色的蘑菇上，油锅里滋滋的响声带来难以形容的惬意，就像有双看不见的手在按摩他的耳朵。

“总骑士长的位置空缺可不是什么好事。”阿代尔斐尔放下杯子，“除非伤退或是辞世。神殿骑士团那位也很年轻呢，我才不希望他们早早地就……”他隐去不用说出来的事，看着锅里的油星在蘑菇上与迷迭香跳舞，停顿了片刻才说，“泽菲兰阁下昨天来找过我。”

让勒努短暂地抬起眼睛，与阿代尔斐尔的视线交汇，又很快将注意力收回到已经变得松软的蘑菇上，他不想又经历一次厨房事故。

“他邀请我加入苍穹骑士团。”阿代尔斐尔说。

让勒努正在添加最后的调料，胡椒瓶的盖子从他手里滑落，发出警觉的一声脆响，他转过身，半皱着眉问，“你当然不会答应的对不对？”

“为什么不？”阿代尔斐尔反问，目光温和却笔直地刺入让勒努的瞳仁，仿佛那里面本该有问题的另一种答案。

“因为……”让勒努往锅里撒胡椒，用宽勺子将蘑菇铲出来，倒在事先做好的蛋饼里，仔细地将起泡的边缘压紧，形成一个浅黄色的半圆，“你是谢弗洛顿家的独子，你的父母还指望着你继承爵位呢。”

“那又怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔不以为意，摆弄着放在橱柜上的几块蛋糕模具，“泽梅尔家的格里诺也是独子，他前不久刚加入苍穹骑士团，还带着他们家的那位独眼枪兵。”

“这可不同，”让勒努指出，“他并不是泽梅尔家的伯爵继承人。”

阿代尔斐尔无法反驳，也许是格里诺的父亲在某件关乎爵位继承的事上全力支持的缘故，泽梅尔伯爵相当地宠爱这个离经叛道的侄子，但再怎么予取予求，家主也不会慷慨到把爵位交给并非自己亲身的后代。

“我的父母还年轻，他们可以再有孩子。”阿代尔斐尔仍然坚持，“成为苍穹骑士是相当光荣的事情，足够他们骄傲一辈子，教皇亲卫队的编制空缺很久了，这是一个难得的机会，我想看看爷爷对我描绘过的金色尖顶的里面是什么样子，那可是人间最接近冰天的地方。教皇陛下是哈罗妮的代言人，侍奉他就如同直接效命与女神座前，不会有人拒绝这样的机会的。”

“难道说，”让勒努将冷却得温度适宜的蘑菇饺子从中间切开，分了一半到另一个盘子里，递给阿代尔斐尔，“你已经答应泽菲兰阁下的邀请了？”

“我吃过了，尝尝味道就好，”阿代尔斐尔摆手，然后说，“我请求他给我点时间，我必须问问好朋友的意见。”

让勒努切下汁水最多的一块，重新放在盘子里推到阿代尔斐尔面前，“如果我反对，你会拒绝吗？”

阿代尔斐尔叉起来，咬下去，蘑菇熟得正好，在舌尖散发着迷迭香的芬芳与橄榄油的焦香，他咽下从好友的早餐里分来的这口美味，露出十分确定的表情，“我希望你跟我一起接受这份荣耀，成为身披白甲的苍穹骑士，到冰天宫去守卫教皇，就像过去并肩作战时那样。我不想跟你分开，让勒努，没有你在身边，我就像少了条胳膊。”

让勒努消耗着他的早餐，很久都没有说话，盘子里的蘑菇饺慢慢缺损，如同一个逐渐消失的月亮。

他放下刀叉，“听起来，我好像没有拒绝的余地。”

“你永远都有。”阿代尔斐尔说，从旁边抽出餐巾递给他。

但是我不希望你拒绝。仿佛有声音直接灌进脑海里，让勒努听出了好友的言外之意。

于是他郑重而诚恳地说，“既然你主意已定，那么我，将继续与你并肩。”

“我就知道你会答应的。”阿代尔斐尔跳起来拥抱了他，“这样的话，所有的问题就都解决了。”

“什么问题？”让勒努问。

阿代尔斐尔只顾着笑，似乎没有听见。

他们当天便向军营递交了职务交接申请，然后向各自的家人宣布这个决定。

让勒努的父亲为儿子感到骄傲，几乎热泪盈眶。只有最优秀的骑士才能被选中成为教皇的近卫，苍穹骑士团已经许多年未有人员补充，让勒努此番能被教皇陛下相中，对平民出身的库尔西昂家来说，是从未想象过的光荣。让勒努的弟弟更是雀跃得亲吻了他的脸颊，仿佛他们仍是能够躲在被子里讲故事的年纪。

“哥哥要去侍奉哈罗妮女神了，那守护库尔西昂家的重任就交给我了！”

只是女神的代言人。小家伙说起话来，总是夸张得不得了。但让勒努这次没有纠正他，只是语意深重地叮嘱，“请替我照顾好父亲。”

出乎他意料的是，谢弗洛顿男爵没有反对阿代尔斐尔成为苍穹骑士，也许对于家族来说，这是比娶一个本家小姐更有益处的事情，倒是谢弗洛顿夫人在分别时泪流满面，从今往后她将不能时常见到儿子了。

他们跪在御座前宣誓，那天的阳光特别灿烂，透过觐见室盾牌形的彩窗，照耀在穿着白色铠甲的阿代尔斐尔身上，那美丽的人浑身都在发着七彩的光，宛如让勒努童年时见过的圣堂彩窗上的光辉天使，这使他笃定地相信，他和阿代尔斐尔的命运，全在哈罗妮的祝福之中。

苍穹骑士的身份意味着终生守誓洁净，意味着让勒努不必烦恼未来该如何对父亲解释不愿婚配的原因，也意味着他虽然得不到，却也永远不会失去阿代尔斐尔，他们是最亲密的朋友与伙伴，没有哪种关系能够胜过他们纯洁的友谊。

穿上这身圣洁的铠甲，他们拥有了自由行走在冰天宫上层的权利。阿代尔斐尔指给让勒努看走廊上的油画，那是曾经属于谢弗洛顿家的艺术品，描绘着几位屠龙圣徒的光辉事迹，有圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的不屈与谦逊，还有圣蕾内特的勇敢与忠贞，以及流传了千年的，征龙将哈尔德拉斯的传说。

“哎，让勒努，你说……”阿代尔斐尔仰望铭记在画框里的史诗，“历史也会像这样记住我们吗？”

“如果我们也能作出与他们相同的伟业，”让勒努站在他的旁边，他们的身影与旧时的英雄们重叠，“那么我想会的。”

“这样不是很好吗？”阿代尔斐尔转过脸来，阳光照亮了他的半边脸，“我们是最好最好的那种朋友，如果将来要写历史书的话，我们两个人的名字将会永远并列，每一个关于我的故事里都将有你的身影，而每一首歌颂你的诗篇也都必然会有属于我的韵句。在书写者的笔墨里，我们之间的情意是永恒的，甚至超越了我们的生命，就像陨灭后仍然闪光的星星，沉没后留下壮丽骨架的鲸鱼……”

阿代尔斐尔兴奋地说个没完。

让勒努面容安静地听着，前所未有的幸福感使他心跳凌乱，直到此刻他才终于明白，阿代尔斐尔为何要与他一起成为苍穹骑士。

他的朋友太聪明，早就什么都知道了。


End file.
